Entre vie et amour
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Harry Potter doit aller, pour la dernière fois, chez son oncle et sa tante pour les grandes vacances, mais il est terrorisé. Son oncle l'avait prévenu, il allait payer le fait que ses parrains avaient fait de la magie chez lui ! Que va-t-il se passer cette fois-ci ? Qui l'aidera à s'en sortir ? Certainement pas celui qu'il croyait ! HPSS, humour et un abus sur enfant !
1. Le commencement des vacances

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous me connaissez, inutile que je me présente.

Voici une nouvelle fiction toute fraiche... Enfin, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits, et je l'écris pendant la nuit – chuut, faut pas le dire ! – alors faut rien dire ! =D

Ceci sera un HPSS, comme toujours avec moi, avec en second plan un RLSB, mais très en second, ne vous leurrez pas trop non plus...

Hum... Les premiers chapitres sont un peu sombres, vu que Harry se fait battre par son oncle et, mis à part qu'il va être prostitué – je n'irai pas plus loin que la fellation, pas de viols ou alors, plus tard, et pas dans les détails – toujours par son oncle, ce sera tout. Donc, ne vous fiez pas trop au début, ce sera après ce qui sera vraiment l'histoire je trouve, mais il faut bien la commencer par un bout !

Le blabla habituel, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.-K. Rowling et /!\ CECI EST UN YAOI, DONC ÂMES SENSIBLES OU HOMOPHOBES, LA PORTE EST PAR LÀ ! /!\ Voilà !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 1:

Ils étaient fin Juin et tous les élèves étaient plus que joyeux. En effet, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire et tout le monde retournait dans sa famille. Néanmoins, si les visages reflétaient la bonne humeur, tous les cœurs n'y étaient pas forcément. Certains ne voulaient pas quitter leurs amis, d'autres avaient peur de recevoir la Marque ou encore terrifié de ne pouvoir revenir l'année prochaine à cause des croyances populaires. Celles-ci avaient été engendrées essentiellement à cause , encore une fois, de la Gazette du sorcier. Celui-ci, depuis plusieurs semaines, stipulait que Dumbledore était sénile, vieux, ... , bref, qu'il fallait le remplacer de toute urgence.

Harry, de son côté, avait toujours cru en ce vieil homme et ne pensait pas tout ce qui était dit sur son compte. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que, parfois, il le mettait hors de lui.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire s'il habitait, non pas – plus – chez son oncle, mais chez ses parrains ? Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler de cette fichue protection du sang car, de toute façon, Voldemort avait son sang dans ses veines ! C'était donc idiot. Mais ça, le directeur ne voulait pas en entendre parler : il irait chez ses tuteurs, un point c'est tout !

-Tu nous écriras ?! Demanda, pour la vingtième fois au moins, sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, Mione'.

-Si tu as le moindre problème aussi ?

-Oui...

-Et tu feras attention à toi ?

-Évidemment ! Soupira-t-il.

-Et n'oubli..., continua la jeune fille avant qu'un certain rouquin ne l'arrête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce qu'est que quelques semaines, il ne va rien arriver en si peu de temps !

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à son meilleur ami, Hermione acquiesça et arrêta – contre son gré – de le questionner ainsi.

Quelques embrassades et accolades plus tard, Hermione et Ron partirent chez ce dernier. Les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé d'aller en Egypte pour les deux mois et vu que leur fille avait déjà vu le pays, elle préféra rester chez les Weasley comme ils le lui avaient si gentiment proposé.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry déglutit.

-Bonjour, mon oncle. Je suis ...

-Je me contre-fiche de tes excuses minables, mon garçon, on a déjà perdu assez de notre précieux temps comme ça, ta tante et moi, pour venir te chercher ! Grouille-toi un peu !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa dans l'auto dès que sa valise fut dans le coffre. Heureusement qu'il se tenait bien à la portière car son oncle n'attendit même pas qu'il l'eut fermée qu'il s'élançait déjà sur la route. Quand ils furent arrivés au quatre Privet Drive, le survivant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois quand Vernon le congédia dans sa « chambre ». Sa cellule devrait-il plutôt dire, car une chambre en tant que telle n'avait ni barreaux à sa fenêtre, ni cette « cage » à la place du lit, ni même cette barre en fer longeant un des murs. D'ailleurs, à quoi servait-elle ? C'était nouveau, peut-être son oncle voulait-il faire quelques aménagements ?

En entendant le bruit des marches désignant l'arrivée imminente de Vernon, Harry cacha ce qu'il pouvait le plus vite possible sous une linguette de bois servant de plancher et se fit tout petit dans un coin de la pièce. En jetant un regard à sa droite, il aperçut un miroir.

« Soirée relooking peut-être ? » pensa-t-il ironiquement.

-La nouvelle déco te plait-elle, mon garçon ? Il manque un seul miroir mais il sera là d'ici peu ! En attendant, va contre ce mur-là ! Aboya-t-il en désignant celui ou était accroché la barre en fer. Tu mérite une punition, mon garçon ! Jamais je ne veux plus qu'un de tes petits copains bizarres ne se permette de faire de... de... de ça chez moi !

Chaque mot était ponctué par un puissant coup de ceinture sur le dos. La première fois, il avait crié, aussi bien sous le choc que sous la douleur, et, au bout des vingts coups, toujours de plus en plus forts, il avait le dos qui lui brûlait. Il pouvait même dire au centimètre près où elles se trouvaient toutes.

Sans un mot, son oncle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au salon.

Le miroir n'allait plus tarder à arriver...

Juste au moment où il pensait à ça, il entendit dehors deux coups de klaxon. En jetant un regard à la montre toujours accrochée à son énorme poignet, l'homme fut rassuré quand il se rendit compte que sa femme en aurait encore pour deux heures au minimum. Et son fils ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui.

C'est donc d'un pas léger – du moins aussi léger que celui d'un éléphant – que Dursley se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte. Avant que le gamin – ne devant même pas avoir vingt ans, ni beaucoup d'argent d'ailleurs – ne commence à parler, il l'arrêta.

-C'est pour le miroir, je sais, dit-il. Je tiens à préciser une chose, en sortant de cette maison, je veux que vous oubliiez tout ce que vous y aurez vu.

-Mais je ne...

Déjà bouillant de rage, Vernon sortit deux billets de 500€ qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas la boucler ?

-Euh... si, si...

-Bien, dans ce cas, entrez.

Le garçon suivit le plus âgé afin de savoir où se trouvait la chambre.

Il ne dit rien en voyant les tas de verrous sur la porte, à l'extérieur.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit l'allure de la pièce.

Il ne dit rien quand le garçon lui lança un regard suppliant, toujours recroquevillé sur le sol vu que la « cage » n'était pas ouverte.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il mit le miroir à la place indiquée, ni même quand, du coin d'œil, il vit le coup de pied jeté sur le garçon.

Il ne dit rien non plus quand il se fit raccompagner, puis de nouveau payé, et pour son silence, et pour la livraison.

Non, il ne dit rien, et ne dirait rien à personne car il sentait que ce « Vernon Dursley » avait l'air dangereux.

Justement, ce dernier montait les marches pour rejoindre son « petit protéger ».

La partie pouvait enfin commencer...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà pour un premier chapitre, je vais sans doute poster le second d'ici quelques minutes, après avoir fait le speech de présentation – résumer, rating, etc...

Verdict ? Reviews ? Merci !


	2. Le ton est donné

Re-Bonsoir les amis !

Voici le chapitre 2, déjà un peu plus sombre que le premier, mais toujours pas de côté sexuel, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Je préfère vous prévenir, si vous voulez passer le prochain chapitre...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 2 :

En voyant le regard que lui envoyait son oncle, Harry se dit qu'il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure, si pas plus !

-Alors, que je te raconte comment tes vacances, cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait, vont se passer. Primo, on ne parle que quand je l'ai autorisé ! Deuxio, on ne raconte rien à personne et tersio..., il laissa volontairement passer quelques secondes pour l'effet. On n'existe pas ! Finit-il avec un regard mauvais.

-Mon oncle, je vous en prie, balbutia Harry.

Malheureusement, il ne put en dire davantage car il se fit prendre par le col de son T-shirt – pouvait-on vraiment appeler ce torchon un vêtement ? – et envoyé valdingué contre la barre à laquelle il se rattrapa comme il le put. Cette position et le temps qu'il mit à se tenir droit permit à l'homme derrière lui de le frapper avec une seconde ceinture qu'il avait préparer, ce qui le fit hurler.

-Sale petit vaurien ! Trois règles te sont impossibles à respecter ? Comment faut-il que tu comprenne ? Demanda-t-il avant que son regard ne soit plus mauvais encore.

Face à la question du plus âgé, le plus jeune se demandait quant à lui comment il était possible d'haïr autant quelqu'un. De plus, devant le regard qu'il voyait au travers des deux glaces, et que son oncle intercepta, il sut que ça allait faire mal.

-Je vois que tu as compris !

Mais non, Harry n'avait rien compris, du moins, pas avant de voir l'homme sortir une lame de rasoir de sa poche. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment quelqu'un pouvait lui faire ça et, surtout, pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Car c'est ce que tu mérite ! Tu es faible ! C'est ta faute si tes parents sont morts car tu es venu au monde ! Tu es mauvais ! D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si tu devenait le prochain mage noir !

D'un coup, Harry hurla de plus belle: même le Doloris faisait moins mal !

Son oncle prit tout son temps pour écrire sur le dos de son neveu avec la lame qu'il s'amusait à bien rentrer.

Sentir ces marques tracées sur les précédentes et faisant couler des trainées de sang sur le bas de son dos lui donnait, et le tournis, et la nausée. Fier de son œuvre, Vernon sortit un petit appareil photo jetable de sa poche et en prit quelques unes.

-Regarde-toi ! Cria son bourreau.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout s'arrête. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, l'homme appuya de nouveau la lame dans la chair tendre du garçon-qui-à-survécu-(-mais-qui-ne-devrait-plus-vivre-pour-longtemps, si ça continuait ) et la fit passer d'une extrémité à l'autre, barrant tout le dos en diagonale. Se résolvant à ouvrir les yeux, il parvint à lire – à l'envers – ce qu'il était écrit.

Il y avait trois points, et ces trois points étaient les trois nouvelles règles de cette pièce.

-Maintenant, on va jouer un peu... Répète ça dix fois et fort !

Jamais Harry ne ferait ça, même s'il devait souffrir pour ça !

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Dursley père reprit sa ceinture et le battit à nouveau. C'est ainsi que se passa la première heure de « jeu » entre les deux hommes. Harry souffrait le martyr, mais après une soixantaine de minutes à pleurer et à se taire, il consentit à dire la phrase.

Quand la voix n'était pas assez forte ou les mots pas assez compréhensibles, les coups pleuvaient.

Cependant, après ce laps de temps, Vernon jeta un regard à sa montre et soupira.

Si Petunia rentrait et que la maison n'était pas nickelle, elle allait être de mauvaise humeur toute la soirée, et il ne pourrait même pas être payé en couchant avec elle ! Que la vie était injuste des fois !

-Rhabille-toi et lave la maison ! Si dans une heure, tout n'est pas prêt, tu serras puni !

Puis, il rigola d'un rire gras. De toute façon, tu seras quand même punis, vu que tu n'as pas respecté les règles du jeu !

Pour qu'il sache de quoi il parlait, Vernon donna une grande claque dans le dos meurtris du garçon qui fit de son mieux afin de ne pas crier, mordant pour ça sa lèvre inférieure qui se mit, elle aussi, à saigner.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre, et encore une ou deux afin de se tenir debout. En se regardant dans la glace, il remarqua que son T-shirt était inutilisable. S'il voulait éviter de fâcher encore plus son oncle, il avait intérêt à respecter les règles. De toute façon, comme l'avait dit Vernon, il serait tout de même mutilé car il existait, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, qu'il songeait à ça, il en vint à se dire que c'était sa faute si tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient morts, Cédric, ses parents...

Peut-être méritait-il vraiment ces punitions, finalement ?

Après un quart d'heure à penser à cela, c'est un Harry résigné et faisant son possible pour ne pas trop bouger son dos, qui se rendit dans les différentes pièces de la maison afin de les rendre plus belles que jamais.

Lorsque sa tante arriva, les trois quarts d'heure passés, elle ne dit rien en voyant le salon, l'entrée et la cuisine comme des sous-neufs. Son neveu arriva à l'instant où elle inspectait la cuisine – il était allé dans la cave chercher des légumes. Il la salua poliment, ne prenant pas garde à son reniflement dédaigneux et se mit dos à elle afin de retourner aux fourneaux.

Soudain, un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre et il se retourna en sentant des larmes de douleurs lui monter aux yeux à cause de son dos. Le bruit venait de sa tante qui le regardait d'un air de pur horreur en blanchissant à vue d'œil ; elle avait laissé tomber son sac à mains.

-Vous allez bien, ma tante ? Demanda Harry en se précipitant pour ramasser le contenu du sac.

-Du... du... du... du sang ! S'écria-t-elle, rameutant ainsi son mari.

-Où ça, ma tante ? Demanda à nouveau Harry.

-Ton dos !

Le garçon se figea au sol. Il sentait les regards pétrifié et attentif de ses tuteurs sur lui et se releva doucement en gardant la tête baissée.

-Je..., commença-t-il avant de se faire couper la parole.

En vérité, Vernon avait peur que le morveux raconte la vérité à Petunia, il avait alors prit le relais.

-Il s'est battu, encore une fois avec la salle racaille du quartier ! Je lui avais pourtant dis de se changer, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

-Oui, mon oncle, murmura ledit garçon.

-File dans ta chambre et, vu que tu n'es même pas capable de respecter les simples demandes d'un adulte, tu n'es pas capable de manger.

Harry s'en était douté, son oncle allait faire de ses « vacances » un enfer !

Il se retourna vers la porte, quand il entendit son oncle qui tapait des pieds dans l'escalier. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec fracas et la referma avec autant de douceur avant de s'avancer d'un pas vif vers son terrorisé de neveu qui recula de la même manière vers la cage. Dès qu'il l'eut malencontreusement touchée, une énorme décharge électrique lui parcouru le corps. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, en plus des récents exploits de Vernon, le fit tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement, car ainsi, il ne sentit pas les coups de poings de son oncle sur son corps...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Alors ? Ça vous plait ?

Review ?

Bonne soirée !


	3. La fin temporaire du calvaire

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre trois !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ : Tu es la première à me mettre un commentaire, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

_**Bruxelles**_ : Encore plus trash ici, mais j'avais prévenu – et je vais encore le faire, histoire de ne pas avoir de problèmes comme précédemment... Je suis contente que tu aime aussi ! Merci d'être passé !

Donc, / ! \ ATTENTION / ! \ Abus sur enfant niveau sexuel – sans viol.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 3 :

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose dont il se rendit compte fut les ténèbres. Tout ce qui régnait était ce noir persistant, presque oppressant qui l'entourait. Ensuite, ce fut la douleur. Couché comme il était, son dos le faisait horriblement souffrir, si bien qu'il avait voulu ne serait-ce que se tourner sur le côté afin de moins souffrir, mais il s'était alors rendu compte que le moindre mouvement le faisait crier. Afin de voir où il avait mal, il avait bougé doucement et s'était ainsi aperçut qu'il était attaché au niveau des mains et des jambes. S'il ne se trompait pas dans son analyse, il devait avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées ou cassées ainsi qu'un bras et une jambe dans le même état.

Quelques questions eurent le temps de passer dans son esprit, telles que « Me suis-je fait kidnapper par Voldemort ? » ou bien « Suis-je en enfer ? » avant de replonger dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus du coma, simplement troublé par les rêves produits à cause de ses maux et par les visions envoyés par son ennemi de toujours.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois, quelques jours plus tard, Harry sut que, petit un, son état s'était aggravé et que, petit deux, on était en train de l'observer.

-Enfin, sale morveux, tu daigne te joindre à nous ! Déclara la voix froide et cruelle qu'il reconnut facilement.

Mais, attendez, son oncle avait bien dit « nous » ? Il n'était donc pas seul ?

Face à cette question subite, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Néanmoins, rien ne changea pour sa vue : on lui avait bandé les yeux.

-Que..., commença-t-il, ou plutôt, voulut commencer.

De l'eau, c'était tout ce dont il lui fallait, rien que quelques gouttes seraient suffisantes!

Alors qu'il supposait que son oncle allait, soit le taper pour avoir parlé, soit lui hurler dessus, il entendit quelqu'un – sans doute l'autre personne – murmurer quelque chose et, ensuite, un grognement se fit entendre. Enfin, quelques instants après, on lui forçait ce qui semblait être un verre dans la bouche et le força à renverser la tête en arrière afin que le liquide – la fameuse eau tant attendue – coule dans sa gorge.

Il ne se fit pas prier et but le tout, heureux. Juste après, la gentillesse dont on lui avait fait grâce changea du tout au tout. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de tirette puis quand il sentit une grosse main lui tirer brutalement les cheveux. Ce faisant, il cria de surprise, ce qui permit à son oncle – il supposait que c'était lui – de lui faire entrer quelque chose en bouche. Il suffoqua dans un premier temps avant d'entendre son oncle parler.

-Allez, petite suceuse, tu étais partante quand tu dormais !

Quoi ? « suceuse » ? ! Alors, ce qu'il avait entre ses dents ... Non !

D'un coup, sous la panique, il mordit le sexe de l'inconnu à pleine dent. S'en suivit bien évidemment un cri de douleur et une bonne gifle.

-Ne recommence jamais ça !

Après, Harry fut forcé de sucer l'homme qui finit par se vider dans sa bouche en grognant.

-Avale !

De peur de se faire battre à nouveau et aussi parce que l'homme ne se retirait pas, l'obligeant à obéir, le garçon fit ce que l'autre lui demandait, non sans faire une grimace de dégout.

Un bruit de porte qui claque plus tard et Harry supposa que l'homme était partit. Après, le bandeau lui fut arraché sans ménagement aucun, ce qui lui permit de voir pour la première fois son oncle en un peu moins de deux semaines. Il avait un appareil photo jetable dans sa main droite, et de l'autre, il finissait de refermer le bouton de son pantalon. Peut-être s'était-il amusé, lui aussi ...

Un haut le cœur le prit et il s'obligea de le réprimer autant et aussi vite qu'il le put.

Quand il vit l'appareil, l'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Suivant son regard, Vernon eut un sourire horrible et il dit, juste avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre :

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'attends, maintenant !

Ce manège dura jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Chaque jour, par trois fois, Vernon venait dans sa chambre pour lui bander les yeux et le forçait à sucer un homme – parfois deux, mais c'était rare.

S'il faisait ça mal ou s'il refusait, laissant son esprit rebelle de Gryffondor prendre le relais, il était battu à la fois par l'homme et par son oncle.

Au fil des jours, Harry dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il perdait du poids vu qu'il ne mangeait qu'une fois tous les quatre jours et ne buvait qu'une fois tous les trois jours – les clients n'aimaient pas que sa bouche soit sèche – et se faisait taper dessus. D'ailleurs, que ce soit par les insultes ou par les coups, il s'était doucement fait comme raison que c'était normal, qu'il méritait tout ça.

En fait, c'était assez simple à comprendre : si son oncle venait un jour lui dire « Mon garçon, tu n'es rien, tu es inutile ! Tu devrais aller te jeter du haut du pont ! », il le ferait ! Ses paroles étaient encore plus puissantes que l'Imperium.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, sa magie avait l'air de s'agiter en lui, signe que quelque chose allait se passer d'ici peu de temps. Or, tout ce qui arriva fut un nouveau client, comme son oncle les appelait.

Il fut obligé, cette fois, d'enlever son T-shirt informe. Étant toujours mains et pieds liés, ce fut l'homme qui le lui arracha de ses mains énormes. Contrairement aux autres fois, l'inconnu commença à toucher Harry qui se mit à se paniquer, en réponse à l'agitation de sa magie. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire violer ?

Malgré la douleur des coups et des mutilations et bien qu'il n'eut plus beaucoup de force, le Survivant tentait par tous les moyens de se soustraire à cette main baladeuse et ce, même si son oncle tentait de lui faire « entendre raison » à sa façon. Or, la densité de sa magie s'accroissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Vernon donna l'appareil au type sans qu'Harry ne le sache, et lui dit de commencer sans lui, qu'il allait voir ce qui ce passait. Entendant ça, le garçon paniqua encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans une chambre avec un pervers en puissance. Il y eut d'autres bruits plus importants cette fois, et le garçon reçut l'injonction de se dépêcher. Jamais il n'avait ni vu un quelconque visage ni entendu une seule voix autre que celle de son tuteur. Sans doute était-ce pour éviter qu'il ne porte plainte...

De toute façon, soyons logique, pourquoi le supposé héros des sorciers – supposé car il ne savait même pas se défendre contre des moldus, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait face à Voldemort ? – irait crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait été abusé, battu et prostitué par son oncle ?

Bref, l'homme et le plus jeune furent surpris de voir et d'entendre la porte être purement et simplement démolie. Harry reconnut sans peine son sauveur lorsqu'il entendit un froid « Expelliarmus » qui fit proprement valdinguer l'homme en face de lui qui s'était, heureusement pour lui, défait de la bouche du garçon.

-Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui ! Pensa alors Harry.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà pour la fin de ce troisième chapitre !

Le reste devrait suivre, mais j'ai un peu du mal quand Harry se trouve chez Severus – quoi, j'ai le droit de spoiler les gens non – donc ça prendre peut-être un peu plus de temps, histoire que je ré-écrive !

Alors, review ?


	4. Le soigner à tout prix !

Rebonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4 !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ : Tu me semble bien curieuse ! Voilà la suite, avec, je crois, les réponses à tes questions ! Merci de suivre, ça fait plaisir !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 4 :

Sous ses yeux bandés, Harry priait de tout son corps meurtris et de toute son âme que ce ne soit pas son meilleur ennemi déclaré depuis six ans*, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, maître des Potions exécrant tout ce qui touche au nom de « Potter ».

Lorsque son sauveur arriva près de lui et lui enleva doucement le bandeau, Harry faillit tomber dans les pommes. Et c'est sous le regard purement choqué de Severus que Harry fondit en larmes. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi et pour quoi il pleurait, tant de choses se mélangeant en lui, bien que la honte restât en premier choix.

De son côté, le professeur ne reconnaissait plus son élève alors qu'il l'avait vu un mois auparavant.

Il était maigre, pire que ça même : il était squelettique ; le dos avait une couleur inimaginable avec du rouge, du noir et du jaune ou du blanc ; sa jambe et son bras étaient clairement cassés vu l'angle qu'ils formaient et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le fils Potter semblait avoir du mal à respirer – sans doute des côtés cassées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança encore et prit le garçon dans ses bras sans oser le serrer trop fort, de peur qu'il lui brise le reste des os. Il semblait tellement fragile à cet instant... Si seulement il avait sût !

Cependant, lui qui avait voulu le calmer, il le fit pleurer de plus belle pendant quelques secondes avant de vraiment tomber dans le coma cette fois.

-Potter ? Potter, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment ! Potter ! Harry !

Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom ne changea strictement rien : le corps du garçon en avait supporté plus qu'il ne le pouvait et maintenant que la magie avait reconnu une semblable à la sienne, elle prenait le relais en le faisant sombrer dans un profond coma.

Tout en râlant, Severus Snape détacha le Sauveur du monde Sorcier de ses entraves et le prit contre lui en faisant attention à son bas et à sa jambe, ne pouvant malheureusement rien faire pour son dos.

Bien des choses semblaient avoir changés en l'espace d'un mois... Ou alors avait-ce toujours été ainsi ? Cette pensées l'horrifia et il se releva de la position accroupie dans laquelle il s'était mis. Il se hâta de se téléporter, oubliant d'enlever les trois Stupefix qu'il avait lancé à la plante verte – Petunia avait toujours eu la même morphologie – et aux deux cachalots qu'étaient le père et le fils Dursley.

Il se dit aussi, tout en maugréant envers Albus, qu'il avait bien fait d'obéir à sa curiosité.

**Flash-Back :**

Severus Snape venait à peine de finir son thé à la cannelle qu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements à Poudlard. Il se leva de son fauteuil en râlant contre la maudite personne qui osait ainsi venir le déranger un dimanche, pendant les vacances en plus, à l'heure du thé !

Il se promis que, quiconque soit cette personne, même si c'était le directeur, celui-ci serait renvoyé menu militari !

-Je suis occupé, aure... Il avait presque finit sa phrase qu'il avait croisé le regard dénudé de tout pétillement habituel de son mentor. Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ?

-C'est Harry.

**Fin du Flash-Back. **

Après lui avoir expliqué que personne n'avait reçu de nouvelles d'Harry alors que celui-ci avait promis d'en fournir et qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il l'avait presque supplié d'aller passer une visite express au quatre Privet Drive. Severus avait bien râlé un peu en se disant qu'Albus était trop protecteur et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, mais il avait cédé à sa curiosité de voir où vivait le Golden Boy national.

Depuis le temps qu'il était certain qu'il était choyé et adulé par sa famille et, bien que son élève lui certifiât le contraire, il allait en avoir le cœur net !

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois en arrivant devant le château. D'un petit geste du doigt, il fit léviter sa charge et il lui lança ensuite un sort de désillusion.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne préférait pas qu'Albus sache la vérité, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat ! En plus, Pomfresh était en vacances chez sa soeur pendant les deux mois et il était le seul membre du corps enseignant à être resté là, comme chaque année.

D'abord, il n'avait ni femme, ni homme, ni enfant ! Ensuite, le manoir Snape n'avait plus été habité depuis... depuis la mort de sa mère, Eileen Snape. Et enfin, c'était nettement plus simple pour lui, quand son maitre l'appelait, pour donner les informations à Albus.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce serait donc à lui de s'occuper de Harry Potter.

Connaissant son mentor, sans doute que celui-ci était déjà au courant, vu qu'il était toujours au courant de tout.

Arrivé chez lui, Severus déposa le corps bien trop léger sur le divan du salon et le fit réapparaitre. Il changea le canapé en un lit assez confortable et enleva sa robe de sorcier. Vu ce qu'il avait devant lui, la chose n'allait pas être facile et il préférait être à l'aise pour ça.

Tout d'abord, il lança un sort de diagnostique que lui avait apprit Poppy. De ce qu'il lut sur le parchemin étant apparut devant lui, il était sidéré.

-Déshydratation

-Malnutrition

-Infection sérieuse du dos et mutilations

-Trois côtes cassées et une fêlée

-Bras droit et jambe gauche brisée

-Gorge endommagée

Le maître des Potions fit un Accio générale sur plusieurs choses, dont une bassine d'eau tiède, un gant, des potions, des baumes et des bandages. Il préféra s'occuper du dos en premier lieu pour éviter que son élève ait mal s'il se réveillait couché dessus. Quand il retourna son élève, il ne vit qu'une étendue rouge par le nouveau sang qui s'écoulait, noire par celui déjà séché depuis longtemps et jaune/blanc par l'infection suintant des plaies. Premièrement, il nettoya le tout avec le gant et l'eau et stoppa l'écoulement du sang grâce à un sort basique.

Il poussa un hoquet de stupeur en parvenant à lire au travers le pus.

« pas parler.

Ne rien dire à personne.

Ne pas exister ! »

Aussi, mis à part la grande balafre qui semblait assez profonde, il distingua ici et là des « bâtard ! » , des « Petite suceuse » ou encore des « Monstre ! » et des « Anormal ! ».

Après s'être occupé de l'infection et après avoir envoyé dans son estomac tout un arsenal de potions – nutritives, curatives, etc – Severus envoya le malade dans son lit et s'autorisa une pause.

Après tout, il l'avait bien méritée.

Il faudrait changer les bandages et reprendre des potions encore un bout de temps, mais le problème principale semblait résolu. En s'asseyant dans son salon après avoir placé un sort sur le gamin, au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait et/ou s'il y avait des complications, les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas voulu réfléchir tout à l'heure, préférant se concentrer, revinrent dans son esprit.

Comment se faisait-il que sa magie ne se soit pas occupée d'elle-même de le soigner ?

Qu'allait-il dire à Albus ? Et concernant le type dans sa chambre ?

Son verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu éclata, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ? Et ses tuteurs... Il devrait s'en occuper aussi...

Sans savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être ainsi avec le fils de sa Némésis, alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours hais, Severus voulait venger celui qui, actuellement, occupait son lit.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà, je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? Car ma tante veut voir ce que j'écris, et je dois vite en écrire une autre pour la lui passer, car si elle voit celle-ci, je sens que je suis interdite d'écriture et de PC jusqu'à la fin des temps ! X_x

Review ?


	5. Un peu d'aide

Voici le chapitre 5 !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime **_: Et voilà ! Tu verras, qui frappe à la porte ! Merci d'être encore là, tu es bien la seule !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 5 :

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son seul vrai ami : Lucius Malfoy en personne !

Lucius Malfoy avait immédiatement rejoint le camp de la lumière quand son fils, Drago, avait atteint l'âge où il devait faire un choix : vivre ou mourir.

Parce que oui, faut bien s'imaginer que le-plus-grand-mage-noir-de-tous-les-temps, celui-qui-n'avait-plus-son-nez, Vous-savez-qui, Bref, Voldemort, n'allait pas laisser partir celui qui lui dirait, en gros :

-Non, je ne me joins pas à toi, je préfère suivre un petit binoclard et un vieux glucosé au citron !

Soyons logique !

-Que fais-tu là, Lucius ?

-Sympa l'accueil, vraiment, j'apprécie !

Severus soupira en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le blond. Il lui demanda un peu plus poliment la raison de sa visite après s'être assit avec lui devant une bonne tasse de thé.

-Je me disais bien que tu avais oublié le dîner chez Narcissa et moi...

S'il avait été seul, Severus se serait tapé plusieurs fois le front contre le mur le plus proche. Au lieu de ça, il lui offrit un petit – très petit – sourire d'excuse.

-Qui est la charmante demoiselle, ou le charmant damoiseau, qui t'a retenu ici jusqu'à t'en faire oublier ton filleul, la mère de ton filleul et, pire encore, moi !

Le blond avait toujours été très narcissique...

Severus soupira à nouveau puis réfléchit. L'homme en face de lui était digne, selon lui, de confiance.

-C'est Harry Potter. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'a rien de charmant !

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un son strident se fit entendre. L'homme en noir sauta de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la salle d'à côté, l'autre le suivant. Le son était en fait l'alarme indiquant le réveil du Sauveur.

Il se précipita à son chevet, Lucius le suivant et s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Il ne comprenait décidément rien du tout !

-Enfin, vous revenez parmi nous ! Dit presque gentiment le professeur.

Malheureusement, il ne comprit pas la réaction du garçon lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche après avoir hoché la tête. Severus s'approcha de lui doucement.

-Mais enfin, Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous donner la becquée ? Vous êtes chez moi, par dans votre famille où on vous adule !

Le professeur tyrannique était de retour et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il les regretta encore plus lorsqu'il reçu la réponse à sa question.

-J'attends votre sexe, monsieur, déclara simplement Harry d'un ton neutre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

Devant cette phrase, ledit monsieur serra les poings sous le regard du riche. Ce dernier connaissait Severus depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il soit fâché à ce point. Maintenant, la question restait de savoir envers qui cette rage était dirigée, envers Potter ou envers quelqu'un d'autre ?

De son côté, Snape serrait toujours les poings en se demandant une nouvelle fois comment on pouvait faire pour qu'un enfant en vienne à dire ce genre de phrase.

Calmement, contrairement à son état intérieur, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et approcha la tête du jeune homme en face de la sienne. Il aurait voulu que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux, mais Harry gardait les yeux fermés, croyant qu'il avait rêvé le fait d'avoir vu son professeur tant hais.

-Monsieur Potter... Harry, se reprit-il. Regardez-moi.

Harry ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le client voulait qu'il le regarde ? Il avait le bandeau devant ses yeux !

-Harry, recommença Severus, vous n'êtes plus là-bas !

L'homme avait comprit. Le garçon pensait qu'il était encore chez ses tuteurs. Enfin... « tuteur », c'était exagéré ! C'en était même écœurant pour les vraies personnes s'occupant d'enfant comme il ce doit.

-Vous êtes avec moi, le professeur Snape, vous êtes à Poudlard.

De plus en plus surprit et comprenant de moins en moins bien la situation, le garçon se décida à ouvrir doucement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'onyx de son professeur.

-Bonjour, professeur, commença-t-il sur le même ton neutre que jamais aucun des deux hommes ne lui avait entendu utiliser. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé et merci de m'avoir soigné.

Sous les regards stupéfaits des deux mangemorts-et-espions-à-leurs-heures-perdues, Harry Potter se leva sans sembler le moins du monde avoir mal et se dirigea vers la porte où Lucius l'intercepta.

Ils avaient déjà vu des adeptes de Voldemort rester le plus fier possible face aux Doloris, ne pas crier, ne rien dire, mais rester haletant, prostré sur le sol. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu une personne se relever après en avoir reçu un et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Oh, bien sûr, Lucius n'était pas stupide. Il voyait bien que le garçon était bandé sur tout le haut du corps et ça, une seule chose pouvait en être la cause. Bien que Severus ne lui avait encore rien expliqué, le blond avait déjà comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, la seule chose, c'est qu'il ne savait pas l'avait fait.

-Une petite minute, Monsieur Potter, où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

Potter ne fit pas cas du fait que, normalement, le blond était du côté de Voldemort, ni d'autre chose d'ailleurs, et il répondit, d'un ton toujours horriblement neutre.

-Chez mon oncle et ma tante, monsieur.

-Je vous l'interdis ! Siffla Severus Snape en se relevant du lit afin de se tourner, l'œil ombrageux, vers son élève. Vous resterez ici, dans cette chambre et dans ce lit !

-Bien, monsieur.

Harry fit un demi tour sur lui même et retourna dans le lit où il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Quand ils furent de retour dans le salon, aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

-As-tu une explication à tout cela ?

Voyant son ami se torturer les méninges pour trouver une explication plausible – autre que la folie ou le polynectar ou encore l'imperium – quant à la réaction du jeune garçon à son réveil, Lucius lui demanda une explication complète, du début à la fin.

C'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs minutes, le brun entreprit de tout narrer depuis le moment où Albus était venu le voir, jusqu'à ce que l'aristocrate n'arrive chez lui.

-Franchement, Lucius, comment est-il possible de faire ça à un enfant ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, mais te connaissant, bien que tu semble détester le fils Potter, tu as l'air d'avoir envie de le venger en bonne et due forme, ais-je tort ?

Le regard que lui envoya son ami permit au blond de confirmer sa théorie. Si Severus retombait sur les parents du gamin, ceux-ci allaient sans aucun doute passer un très mauvais moment.

-Dis-moi aussi comment il se fait que sa magie n'ait pas agis.

Avant de répondre, le plus âgé – Lucius – laissa passer quelques minutes.

-Au vu de sa réaction et vu ce que tu m'as raconté sur sa période prostitution, soit on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, soit – et c'est la seule vraie raison valable, à mon avis, de l'inaction de sa magie – c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il méritait, ou ce qu'il mérite encore maintenant...

Oui, les deux hommes avaient déjà vu ça chez des victimes à torturer de Voldemort ; certaines se battaient farouchement jusqu'à la fin alors que d'autres se résignaient, s'enfermaient dans leur bulle ou bien encore arrivaient à ne plus ressentir la douleur.

Après avoir lancé un Tempus d'un geste vague de la main, Lucius se redressa dignement.

-Je suppose que tu ne viens pas, alors ?

-Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

Lucius hocha la tête, puis se fit raccompagner devant la porte par son hôte. Il lui dit de le prévenir en cas de problème.

Severus soupira en se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré et retourna dans sa chambre afin de redonner au Survivant les soins nécessaires.

Après avoir fait ça, il prit un livre sur les récentes découvertes en potion et prit des notes – plume à papote – sur ceux qui lui seraient utiles, le tout confortablement assit en face du gamin...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Bon, je ne suis pas très demandeuse de review, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien en avoir plus qu'un par une seule lectrice !

Ça vous plait, ou il est inutile que je continue ?

Bonne soirée !


	6. Début d'une cohabitation

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos reviews très chaleureuses ! Je ne savais pas qu'en mettant deux lignes sur le fait que j'en veuille allait vous faire tous sauter sur le bouton des commentaires ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'en suis heureuse !

Loloyo : Je n'ai pas encore songé au fait de si oui ou non il allait devenir ami avec, mais je suppose que si, vu qu'il sera en couple avec Severus et que Lucius est son meilleur ami, je suppose que ça se fera naturellement :) Merci d'être passée !

Tsukiyomi-Hime : Noctambule ? Je ne connaissais pas ce mot, je l'avoue ! :D Eh vi, Luce' est là aussi, faut dire, je l'adore donc bon... *-* Tu ne trouve pas ça drôle de voir Dumby se goinfrer de bonbons au citron ? Je pense que c'est ça qui est bien, et qu'on utilise tous ! Merci encore !

Mystygri : Tu vas rire, moi aussi j'ai hâte XD J'en ai encore aucune idée en fait :) Je n'ai que le chapitre 7 d'écrit là...

Khida : Alors toi... Un tout grand merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très très chaud au cœur, surtout quand tu m'as dis aimer ma façon d'écrire, étant donné que j'écris une saga donc le premier tome paraitra en Aout, ça me fait encore plus plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore !

Jugg : Comme dit plus haut, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, car au risque de te décevoir, Harry va encore souffrir quelques temps... Merci quand même ^^

Anonyme sans nom : Merci :D

Benelina : J'avais d'abord songé qu'Albus ne soit pas super gentil et tout, mais j'ai changé d'avis, il est juste trop obnubilé par le pouvoir – mais rien de bien méchant – et par le citron qu'il en oublie les « choses » essentielles. J'ai tout aussi adoré ton commentaire ! Merci !

Faova : En effet, logique. Note, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui aiment Vernon, vu comment il est toujours décrit dans les fictions... Merci à toi !

Maoul92 : J'ai fais un effort, pour celui-ci, niveau description. Mais sache que j'ai un peu du mal, vu que je n'aime pas trop ça à la base... Quant à la taille des chapitres, j'écris d'abord dans un carnet A5 dans mon lit, et j'en fait quatre pages recto-verso, peut être un peu plus ou un peu moins suivant les chapitres, mais j'essaye de toujours rester dans l'espace prévu, donc ... Mais merci beaucoup !

Anonyme sans nom n°2 : Eh bien la voici la suite !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 6 :

La nuit fut pénible pour Severus qui avait mis une alarme toutes les deux heures pour réitérer les soins sur celui occupant toujours son lit. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, sur le coup de midi, il fut surpris de trouver son professeur hais dans le fauteuil à côté de la porte, une couverture sur le corps et dormant. Il avait un tout petit peu plus l'air d'être paisible, à cet instant.

Harry profita de ce moment pour détailler la pièce où il se trouvait. Le lit était un à deux place, sans doute celui de l'homme vu qu'il semblait habiter seul. Le professeur lui avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, alors il devait être dans ses appartements, dans les cachots. Néanmoins, il y avait un côté chaleureux à la pièce. Le lit avait des couvertures d'un vert sombre – on ne change pas les habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? – et une fenêtre magique laissait apercevoir le parc de Poudlard. Les tentures grandes ouvertes – l'homme avait sûrement oublié de les fermer – étaient aussi d'un vert foncé, mais légèrement plus clair que la teinte de la couverture, semblait-il, en soie.

Harry n'y avait pas fait attention au début, mais il manquait cruellement d'eau. Enfin, « cruellement », moins durement qu'avant. En tournant la tête pour détailler encore plus la pièce, sa gorge l'irrita soudainement et il toussa, réveillant au passage l'homme endormit depuis, certainement, pas très longtemps.

-Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, monsieur, s'excusa sincèrement Harry Potter.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-il tout haut, avant de reprendre, dans sa tête. Au moins, il a oublié de partir et n'a plus ce ton affreusement neutre. Ensuite, il reprit une nouvelle fois à haute voix. Comment allez vous, ce midi ?

-J'ai un peu soif.

Severus soupira en se disant que ce « un peu » devait être bien plus important qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Il fit apparaitre un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette et le présenta au plus jeune qui le remercia d'un coup de tête avant de l'engloutir. C'était presque s'il n'avalait pas le verre en lui-même avec !

-Bien, monsieur Potter, au vu de votre réaction hier après-midi, je tiens à préciser quelque chose : tant que je serai en vie, vous ne retournerez plus chez vos... chez les moldus incompétents et assassins qui devaient s'occuper de vous.

La haine qu'il éprouvait envers les deux adultes Dursley se ressentait bien dans ses paroles, comme toujours.

-Merci monsieur, dit alors Harry en offrant un petit sourire. Hum...

Il faillit demander quelque chose puis se ès tout, l'homme l'avait obligé de rester dans le lit, peut-être allait-il refuser. Finalement, il secoua la tête puis finit par demander quand même.

-Monsieur, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je n'en ai même pas le droit, mais est-ce que j'ai la permission d'emprunter votre salle de bains ?

Severus ne cessait d'être choqué. Depuis quand le garçon n'avait-il pas prit de douche correcte ? Il lui avait bien lancé un ou deux récurvit afin de le débarrasser de cette odeur qu'il avait attribué à son bas de pyjama-sac, mais ça n'était certes pas pareil du tout !

C'est à cet instant que le dos mutilé du soi-disant Sauveur lui revint en mémoire. Cela faisait-il sans doute partie de la règle « Ne pas parler », de ne rien demander pour son bien même basique.

-Monsieur... Harry, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose de vraiment important pour vous : oubliez tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce mois, à Privet Drive. Vous avez, bien évidemment, le droit de prendre une douche, de vous nourrir et de parler ici.

Harry hocha la tête et se maintint à son professeur afin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était tout aussi jolie et chaleureuse que la chambre à coucher et, malgré l'interdiction de bouger de la chambre, il avait vraiment envie de voir le reste des pièces !

Quand il sortit pour rejoindre le lit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Severus lui tendit une ou deux potions. À chacune, il lui dit le nom en la lui tendant. Il commença par celle de nutrition.

-Vu ce que votre estomac à dû traverser ces derniers temps, vous allez d'abord faire un régime de ceci, puis, vous recommencerez doucement à manger.

Ensuite, ce fut celle de soin à laquelle Severus lança un regard amer. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il lui donnait à ingurgiter et, au vu de la cicatrice passant d'un bout à l'autre du dos du petit brun, elle allait encore servir !

Après ça, il lui demanda d'un ton un peu bourru de se retourner afin qu'il puisse voir et changer les bandages sur ses blessures.

Ces bandages-là étaient faits exprès pour les infections sérieuses car elles « attiraient », en quelque sorte , le pus vers l'extérieur. Quand il n'y en aurait plus, d'ici deux à trois jours si tout se passait bien, il pourrait passer aux baumes afin de limiter les cicatrices. Harry était trop jeune pour en avoir...

Après avoir exécuté cette tâche et après que le jeune homme soit couché dans le lit, aucun des deux ne bougea, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ce fut le plus jeune qui brisa le silence pesant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ayez un peu plus d'éloquence, monsieur Potter.

-Pourquoi m'avoir soigné, m'avoir accepté chez vous ? Pourquoi me protéger ?

Le potioniste prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à une réponse correcte, se dirigeant pour cela vers la fausse fenêtre. Il avait toujours plus facile de réfléchir en contemplant le paysage.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a obligé.

Après cette phrase qui n'était pas tout à fait juste, Severus se retourna vers le garçon qui avait légèrement l'air blessé. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire la vérité, que c'était parce qu'il lui faisait penser à lui-même, bien des années plus tôt ?

-Je vous remercie tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour m'accepter chez vous.

-Cessez de me remercier Potter !

L'homme s'en alla, agacé, pour revenir quelques minutes après, des livres le suivant à la queue-leu-leu.

Surprit, Harry lui demanda s'il ne mangeait pas. Après tout, il était déjà plus de midi !

-Je n'ai pas faim, fit-il avec brusquerie.

Non mais ! Il était encore assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même sans qu'un gamin comme lui lui demande ce genre de chose !

Dans l'espoir de faire passer sa mauvaise humeur, Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme légèrement surélevé dans son propre lit et se décida à faire quelques mises au point.

-Monsieur Potter, je suppose que pour le reste des vacances, vous resterez ici, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère ! Cependant, afin que nous ayons une cohabitation respectable, je veux que vous reteniez quelques petites choses dans votre cerveau atrophié. Vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble sauf dans le laboratoire ! Vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ce que Poudlard parte en fumée par _votre faute_ car vous êtes _faible_ dans l'art des potions ?

Tout ce que retint Harry de cette phrase, c'est la répétition de ce qu'avait dit son oncle, quelques jours plus tôt... Il était faible et il serait encore un poids pour quelqu'un...

Alors qu'il songeait à cela, le regardant auparavant attentivement dans les yeux, Severus cru y voir passer un éclair de panique et de tristesse. Quelques secondes après, tout redevenait normal et il continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Quant à la cuisine, je n'ai pas d'elfe car je préfère faire moi-même à manger. Sachez que je ne vous ferez pas à manger, sauf au soir où nous mangerons tous les deux, du moins, quand vous saurez avaler autre chose que du liquide, bien entendu. Le reste de la journée, vous vous en occuperez vous même. Avez-vous des questions ?

Harry papillonna des yeux en hochant négativement la tête. Le plus vieux l'obligea à se rendormir, ce qu'il fit docilement...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Alors alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Personnellement, je l'aime moins. Comme dit précédemment, j'ai un peu du mal à partir de ce moment, quand Harry est chez Severus...

Désolée pour ça donc.

Review ?

Bisou !


	7. Nouveaux léger problèmes

Hello ! Suite à la demande expressive de Khida, voici le septième chapitre ! J'essayerai d'écrire le huitième cette nuit, je sais pas encore, mais normalement ce sera possible :)

_**Yumi **_: Merci pour tes cinq commentaires à la suite xD ça fait plaisir, je demanderai plus de commentaire la prochaine fois ! :D

_**Myli**_ : Tu es la première à me faire un commentaire plus négatif que positif, mais j'en suis contente ! Après tout, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde :) Quant à tes questions, j'avais six chapitres en marge, que j'ai posté en deux jours, j'essayerai d'en mettre au moins un par jour :)

Maintenant, je n'en ai plus d'avance, grâce à _**Khida**_ xD Et enfin, je pense que ma fic sera longue, du moins je l'aimerai ! Merci d'être passée !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ : La voici la suite, et merci, encore ! ^^

_**Khida**_ : Non, non, ce n'était pas une faute de frappe. Je parlais de Severus en tant que professeur haïs ( du verbe haïr ) ! Tu m'y as poussé, voilà le chapitre 7 ! Amuse-toi bien :)

_**Berkano**_ : As-tu trouvé quelque chose de bien dans mes histoires ? :p Merci !

_**W-Jessica-w**_ : Eh bien ! Un, merci, deux, merci et trois, merci ! :D Comme je l'ai dis à _**Khida**_ ( je parle souvent d'elle d'ailleurs xD ) j'écris une saga, donc si tu aime ma façon d'écrire, et le fantasy, ça devait te plaire ! Mp' moi pour plus d'info :D

Encore un grand merci à tous !

Á vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à la bonne heure et fut surprit de voir une nouvelle fois son professeur dormir dans le fauteuil. L'homme avait l'air très fatigué...

Soudain, le ventre d'Harry grogna. Trop habitué, l'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas et se retourna sur le côté afin de soulager son dos bles... sur lequel il avait dû mal dormir.

Ce faisant, le lit craqua et réveilla l'homme qui avait le sommeil léger.

-Enfin, je me demandais quand sa seigneurie voudrait se donner la peine de se lever !

Le garçon ne se formalisa pas de l'ironie présente dans la voix du plus vieux et lui souhaita une bonne journée tout de même.

Severus lui demanda alors de se tourner, comme chaque matin, afin qu'il inspecte ses blessures. Surprit, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui irrita l'autre qui n'était pas du matin.

-Que n'avez-vous pas comprit dans « montrez moi votre dos ? »

-Comment savez-vous que j'ai mal au dos ?

Le mangemort regarda dans les yeux du Survivant afin de savoir si celui-ci était sérieux.

-Je me suis dit que le lit n'était pas assez confortable pour monsieur ! Ricana-t-il alors, pensant que le garçon était un bien bon comédien.

-Je pense que je me suis mal mis pendant la nuit, voilà tout, c'est pour ça que je suis surprit de voir que vous le savez. Est-ce grâce à la légilimencie, monsieur ?

Las et fatigué de se faire prendre pour un con, Severus balaya les paroles d'un geste vague de la main et murmura un « mais bien sûr ! » plus pour lui même que pour son invité.

Après avoir apporté les soins au jeune homme, Snape déclara qu'il allait se faire à manger et que lui prendrait sa potion, mais qu'il devait bouger un peu. Il ajouta aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour sa jambe vu qu'elle était soignée.

Néanmoins, après vingt minutes où il l'attendit, ne le voyant pas venir, Severus perdit patience et retourna dans la chambre.

-Vous pensez que j'ai toute la vie devant moi à vous attendre peut-être ?

-Pourquoi m'attendiez vous, monsieur ?

-Et en plus, vous me prenez encore pour un con !

Or, Harry était on ne pouvait plus sérieux et il en fit part à son professeur.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que j'avais le droit de venir, Monsieur.

Là, l'ex mangemort depuis des années se stoppa net.

-Harry, commença-t-il, qu'avez-vous le droit de faire exactement ?

Il atténua le dernier mot, une peur froide lui faisant se hérisser les poils de ses bras.

Le garçon quant à lui prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse afin d'être le plus clair possible. Il savait que le potioniste n'aimait pas qu'il bégaye.

-Eh bien... Ce que vous m'avez dit, monsieur, soit, de rester dans ce lit, dans cette chambre et de ne pas retourner de là où je viens.

Quelle était cette drôle de formulation, « de là où je viens ? »

-Je sais encore ce que je dis, Potter ! Je parle de chez vos... tuteurs, crachat-il avec dégout.

Malheureusement, le garçon à la cicatrice resta perplexe. Que faisaient son oncle et sa tante dans la discussion et, mieux encore, pourquoi la personne en face de lui, qui, rappelons-le, n'avait aucune gentillesse envers tout ce qui se rapportait aux Potter, se trouvait-il énervé envers eux ?

-Vous connaissez oncle Vernon et tante Petunia, monsieur ?

En parlant de ça, ça lui fit songer qu'ils allaient se demander où il était vu qu'il n'avait pas prit le Poudlard Express. Pensant à ça, il questionna aussi son ainé sur sa présence ici.

Gardant une parfaite maitrise de ses émotions, Severus sembla ne pas avoir entendu le monologue de son élève.

-Monsieur ? Demanda Harry, ne recevant aucune réponse à ses questions.

-Harry, quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose dans les alentours du trois juin, peut-être ? Pourquoi ?

C'est là que Severus laissa tomber son masque de froideur pendant quelques minutes avant de le remettre aussi vite. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune homme avait eu suffisamment de temps pour voir l'horreur se peindre sur son visage. Oh, c'était un fait, il n'avait jamais prit la peine de connaitre celui qui l'avait sauvé après maintes et maintes reprises, préférant faire comme lui et lui vouer une haine sans limite, même si, depuis qu'il était ici, il avait commença par être plus gentil avec son colocataire forcé.

Dans la tête de Severus se passait un tout autre discourt. Il venait de comprendre la raison de l'attitude du Gryffondors et ça l'avait tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas reprit le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas respecté en lui donnant son titre ou le « monsieur » qui seyait à sa fonction.

Si Harry ne semblait pas avoir mal, c'est parce qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il n'avait rien.

S'il ne comprenait pas la raison de son mal de dos, c'est parce qu'il avait _oublié_ !

Seule une énigme restait : pourquoi était-il si obéissant ? Si docile ?

L'avait-on drogué avec une de ces nouvelles potions si semblables à l'Imperium et qu'on appelait d'ailleurs « Impero liquide. »

Trp^choqué par ces trouvailles, Severus sortit sa baguette et , sans attendre plus de temps, pénétra l'esprit du garçon.

-Legilimence !

Il ne se formalisa pas du désordre régnant dans la tête du garçon et avança le plus possible sans faire attention aux différents souvenirs se trouvant ici et là. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Du moins, pas en ce moment même. Plus tard, quand ils reprendraient les cours d'occlumancie – c'était obligé, vu le bordel dans cette petite tête – il y ferait attention.

Après une ou deux minutes de recherches, Severus finit par tomber sur une espèce de malle. Les cadenas se trouvant sur le devant de la valise lui rappelèrent étrangement ceux qu'il avait explosé sur la porte de la « chambre » d'Harry et il sut que c'était là. Doucement, il approcha la main de la boite et, juste au moment de la toucher, il se fit violemment éjecté hors de l'esprit du garçon.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, l'homme trouva que l'air de la pièce s'était assez transformée. Auparavant chaleureuse, ou du moins plaisante, elle était maintenant froide et cruelle. Pour tout avouer, il avait la même sensation que quand il était en face du Maître des Ténèbres. Sa première pensée fut « Est-ce que le maître est là ? » avant de se donner une baffe mentale en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient, Harry et lui, à Poudlard.

Là, il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face au garçon étant debout sur son lit, une aura sombre l'entourant et les yeux vides. Il était comme possédé.

-C'est à moi ! Dit « Harry » d'une voix froide et même glaciale avant de s'évanouir en retombant sur le lit.

Quelque peu sonné de part sa chute et les récents évènements, le professeur fit son possible pour se relever sans trop de difficulté et atteindre son nouveau petit protégé désormais endormis.

Constatant que tout allait bien, l'homme se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil-lit du moment – il faudrait quand même qu'il dorme sur un vrai matelas un jour – en se tenant la tête d'une main.

Bon sang, mais que s'était-il donc bien passé ? Il se serait cru en présence de Voldemort !

-En plus, je ne lui ais pas donné sa potion de nutrition, pensa l'homme, perturbé.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est plus petit, mais le précédent était plus long, alors ça compense ! :D

J'adore lire vos reviews, si vous voulez continuer à m'en envoyer, je serais contente !

Bisous !


	8. Moyennes explications

Hello tout le monde !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ : Curieuse, je te l'ai déjà dit ! :D Bon, je ne sais pas si tu auras tes réponses ici, mais dans , au minimum, les deux prochains chapitres ! - que je n'ai pas encore écrit, je te préviens ! - Merci de commenter :)

_**Khida**_ : Je ne pense pas que tu auras tes réponses ici non plus ^^ Plus tard, certainement ! Bis

_**Mystygri **_: Owi, Lucius en mode sadique *-*

_**Faova**_ : Spoiler : un peu des deux :D Tu verras bientôt ^^

Merci à tous d'être passés !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 8 :

Quand il voulut réitérer l'expérience, le lendemain après midi avec, cette fois, l'accord du garçon, Severus se retrouva devant le même problème que la première fois, soit : entrée, rejet et expulsion fracassante avec rencontre du mur !

Bien sûr, l'homme avait tenté ce qu'il appelait « un dialogue » et qui voulait en fait dire « Je parle, tu écoute et tu réponds ! »

Néanmoins, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse concrète vu que le garçon s'obstinait à lui dire que, lui non plus, ne comprenait rien à la situation.

À force de discussion et de réflexion, Severus en arriva à la conclusion que quelqu'un dans l'entourage du garçon devait lui avoir envoyé un quelconque sortilège d'amnésie.

Après une ou deux discussion houleuses, Severus se convainc – et convainc son élève, surtout – d'aller parler à Albus à propos de cette « prise de contrôle. »

Aussi, il en avait plus apprit sur l'état du garçon. Ce dernier pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient le cinq Juin désormais, mais il ne savait rien de plus à part le fait que son professeur l'avait sauvé.

Cependant, quelque chose arriva en ce sixième jour de cohabitation ( NDLA : Je pense que vous devez vous y perdre, alors, petite précision, on est bien le 6 juillet, et non pas le 6 juin ) qui perturba un peu l'homme, bien qu'il n'en tienne pas rigueur tout de suite.

Comme chaque matin, du moins, depuis deux jours, Severus prenait une demi-heure à leur réveil afin d'expliquer quelques petits évènements dont il avait conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé à Privet Drive. Il n'avait pas encore eut le courage de parler de la partie prostitution, car il pensait que le fils Potter, bien que fort mentalement, ne pourrait pas l'accepter dès maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, sait-on jamais.

Donc, après la demi-heure d'explication qu'il s'accordait à lui donner chaque jour afin de l'aider, et à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et à, peut-être, l'aider à retrouver la mémoire – si un sorcier est assez fort, il se peut qu'il arrive à « casser » un Oubliette –, Harry parla.

-Vous savez, monsieur, si j'ai vraiment vécu tout cela... Face au regard noir que lui lança l'homme à ses côtés, il se dépêcha d'ajouter : je ne mets pas votre parole en doute, loin de là. Je doute seulement que je veuille m'en souvenir...

Le potioniste s'en doutait. Après tout, qui voudrait se souvenir d'avoir été battu et mutilé. Par son oncle de surcroit.

-Malheureusement, il le faut. Ne serait-ce que pour arriver à passer au delà de toute cette histoire, quand vous vous en souviendrez, et à passer à autre chose par la suite. Je ne doute pas un seul instant du fait que ce sera difficile, monsieur Potter, mais il le faut.

Durant ces demi-heures, Harry et Severus se parlaient d'adulte à adulte, sans sarcasme – maintenant que le brun allait mieux, il avait retrouvé de sa verve habituelle – et avec politesse.

-Harry, déclara le plus jeune. Ne comprenant pas, l'ainé courba un sourcil. Appelez-moi Harry. Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas comme mon père, alors arrêtez de me rappeler que, parce qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai dû subir ce que j'ai subis.

N'entendant que ce qu'il voulait, comme tout parfait Serpentard, le directeur de cette maison lança au prince des rouge et or un regard où se mélangeaient méfiance et surprise.

-Donc, susurra-t-il, vous vous souvenez de tout ? Vous vous êtes payé ma tête tout ce temps, je suppose ? !

Le garçon d'y a deux mois se serait levé de son lit, se serait planté devant l'homme et lui aurait dit quelque chose du style « Bien que cette perspective me plaise, je ne suis pas mon père ! Et pire encore, je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne m'amuse pas à me foutre des gens pour mon plaisir personnel, Snape ! » , écopant par la même occasion deux heures de retenue et 50 points en moins pour sa maison. Mais le Harry d'aujourd'hui, légèrement plus calme et plus réfléchis – certainement son côté Serpentard qui prenait doucement le dessus, inconsciemment – se contenta de secouer la tête avant de parler.

-Réfléchissez un peu, monsieur, c'est vous même qui m'avez raconté ce que j'ai subi, et vous pensez encore que j'ai toujours été choyé par ma famille ?

-Là, pensa Severus, le gamin n'a pas tort.

Il nota aussi dans un coin de sa tête le titre d'un livre à écrire : « Le jour où moi, Severus Snape, aie vengé Harry Potter. »

Oh, il avait déjà réfléchi à la question et, étrangement, toutes les tortures étaient lentes et douloureuses, surtout au fil des jours qu'il passait en compagnie du garçon qu'il apprenait à connaitre.

Aussi, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour ledit garçon. C'était celui où il commencerait à manger quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant qu'une de ces infâmes potions de nutrition.

C'est donc à midi que Harry dut commencer un nouveau régime.

Les potions de nutrition n'avaient en rien aidé à ce que l'apparence du brun soit plus présentable, mais elles avaient été utiles à ce que son l'estomac se réhabitue à recevoir, peu à peu, de la nourriture.

-Pour débuter cette semaine – ils étaient lundi –, vous ne mangerez que du bouillon, puis, on avisera, lui dit l'homme quand Harry arriva à table.

Concernant l'état physique du Survivant, c'était plus respectable que ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible en l'espace d'aussi peu de temps.

-Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, professeur ?

Severus fit mine de réfléchir. En fait, oui, il réfléchissait : à la possible réaction de son élève. Bien que celui-ci soit plus mature, il lui arrivait encore de pousser quelques colères by Gryffondors.

-Oui, peut-être devrions-nous aller voir...

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Après tout, l'homme n'attendait personne.

-Peut-être encore Lucius, se dit Severus en allant voir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez-à-barbe avec Albus.

-Au moins, la question de comment il va le prendre ne se pose plus !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Hey ! Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je me dépêche, et en plus, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Je tiens aussi à dire que je vais sans doute poster moins, car j'ai mon roman à corriger, et 336 pages, c'est long ! Vu que c'est la dernière fois que je peux corriger gratuitement – après ce sera 49€ - j'en profite ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ...

Encore des reviews ? Merci ! **Love** =3

S'il vous plait, j'en veux ! J'adore vos commentaires !


	9. Début d'explication

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ! Personnellement, je me suis endormie à 2h30 du matin ! Pourquoi ? Simplement car, de un, il faisait trop chaud – j'habite en Belgique :D – et, ensuite, car j'ai écrit ! J'ai d'ailleurs le chapitre 10 en réserve, bien au chaud, ainsi que les trois quarts du 11 ! Je suis fière de moi !

_**Tsukiyomi-Hime**_ : J'espère que tu vas aimer le PDV de ce cher Albus :D Merci à toi du bon moment que je passe en lisant tes reviews !

_**Khida**_ : Tu vas savoir, mais dans le prochain chapitre ( je suis sadique, oui, je sais, merci du compliment ! ^.^ ) Mais non, ce n'est pas sa magie qui est responsable ! Bis

Dites, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de dire hein, mais deux reviews pour tous les favoris – aussi bien de moi que de l'histoire – que je trouve dans ma boite mail, c'est un peu peu – boude.

Bon, à vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 9 :

-Bonjour, Severus.

L'homme en noir s'effaça pour laisser entrer son mentor, lui adressant tout de même un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Sans l'attendre, le directeur se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le saloon où Harry buvait doucement la moitié d'une potion normale de bouillon.

-Qui était-ce, profe..., commença Harry en se tournant vers la personne venant d'entrer dans la pièce, une cuillère remplie à ras bord se présentant à l'entrée de sa bouche.

Le Survivant laissa tomber cette même cuillère dans son bol, ce qui éclaboussa toute la table.

Complètement figé de terreur, il envoya néanmoins un regard lourd de reproche à Severus qui était revenu dans la pièce. Ainsi donc, il l'avait trahi ! Reprenant son état normal, il se leva sans prendre attention au T-shirt venant de la garde robe du professeur et qui était désormais taché.

Contrairement au Professeur Snape, Severus ne portait pas uniquement que du noir, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait plus de vêtements clairs que foncés dans son armoire !

Pour dire vrai, personne, à part peut-être Albus, ne connaissait Severus Snape, mais tout le monde avait déjà rencontré ou entendu parlé de l'acariâtre professeur de potion !

Il y avait entre ces deux mêmes personnes pourtant si différentes autant de dissimilitude qu'entre Drago Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, et Dray', fils de Lucius et filleul préféré – il était le seul en même temps – de Severus. Pour dire vrai, bien que Narcissa soit la mère biologique du petit blond, niveau sentimentale, c'était une autre affaire !

Bref, pour en revenir à Harry Potter, ce dernier se leva et gratifia les adultes d'un début de petite colère :

-Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance, que vous alliez vous précipiter au chevet de Dumbledore pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé !

Voyant – et à juste raison d'ailleurs – déjà la disputer éclater, Albus décida d'intervenir directement.

-Le professeur Snape ne m'a rien dit du tout pour la bonne raison que je le savais déjà ! Ce que je ne sais pas, en revanche, ce sont les récents évènements, alors on va tous se rasseoir et vous allez m'expliquer.

Sur ces sages paroles qui semblèrent calmer les deux hommes, le plus vieux de la troupe sortit de sa robe rouge vif à pois vert, à lignes bleue et à petites étoiles jaunes, parfait rappel des quatre maisons de Poudlard ainsi que de son appartenance plus marquée à l'une d'entre elle – Gryffondor, évidemment – un paquet de bonbon et dit, tout sourire :

-Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

Severus faillit se taper la tête du plat de la main, mais se contenta de soupirer sèchement en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Vous êtes seul, déprimé et anorexique ? Appelez le Grand Bubus au 131313 ! pensa alors Harry en s'asseyant.

Il aurait voulut nettoyer la nappe d'un coup de baguette, mais il se douta qu'elle était chez son oncle, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans les lieux qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours.

Il était néanmoins difficile pour lui de se dire qu'il avait vécu un mois sans en avoir aucun souvenir !

-Que savez-vous exactement ? Demanda Severus en taisant le « petit fouineur excentrique et glucosé » qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

La réponse fut brève.

-Que notre cher Harry est entre de bonnes mains !

Il ajouta tout de même qu'il aimerait savoir la fin fond de l'histoire. Severus devait maintenant faire un choix : trahir son élève qui lui avait demandé du temps avant d'en parler au directeur, et tout raconter. Il décida de faire un mixe des deux.

-Ce qui est vraiment important à savoir aujourd'hui, c'est que Potter est avec moi, dans une santé vraiment meilleure qu'elle n'y parait. J'avouerais qu'on a tout de même un petit problème avec son esprit !

Bien entendu, Harry, de part sa « nouvelle morphologie forcée par les évènements » était toujours aussi faible qu'un chaton et il lui fallait au moins deux bonnes heures de sieste par jour ! Mais maintenant, avec le nouveau régime au bouillon, tout devrait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre et il reprendrait du poids.

-Harry aurait-il du mal à communiquer avec vous, Severus ?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua le mangemort.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait déchiffrer le vrai du faux avec son mentor, et l'absence du pétillement à l'instant précis l'aida sur son choix de base.

-Malheureusement, oui, Severus...

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent du même regard, au même moment, et détournèrent les yeux de la même façon.

-Je me demandais quand cela allait arriver, mais maintenant c'est fait, je suppose...

Severus perdit patience : voir que les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis des heures étaient justes sous son nez crochu et qu'il ne les savaient pas, ça l'agaçait profondément. ( NDLA : Aucun jeu de mot, merci ! XD )

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour nous expliquer ?

-J'ai d'abord besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous me disiez ensuite comment le problème s'est déroulé. Je dois connaitre les raisons de son déclenchement pour savoir comment l'appréhender !

En soupirant lui aussi d'agacement, Harry consentit à expliquer la situation de son point de vue, car il savait que c'était important. Ensuite, ce fut la version de Severus. Mal à l'aise intérieurement, mais ne montrant rien extérieurement, il se força à regarder le jeune homme concerné dans les yeux quand il parla de la prostitution.

Les réactions furent mitigées : Albus ouvrit de grands yeux en portant une main à sa bouche ouverte d'effroi et de culpabilité tandis qu'Harry agrippa la table en fermant fermement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de demander à ce que les adultes continuent.

-Bien, bredouilla le plus vieux des trois. Je pense avoir toutes mes réponses. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Il y a de cela seize ans ( NDLA : Harry en aura bientôt 17, à la fin du mois donc ) Lord Voldemort a assassiné tes parents, Harry.

Là, le garçon songea « Vous êtes déprimé et suicidaire ? Appelez Albus au 131313, il vous enfoncera encore plus ! »

-Ce soir-là, ta mère, Lily – Severus se figea à ce nom et ferma les yeux – a prit le sort de mort à ta place et..., il s'interrompit. Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien ?

-Non ! Hurla ce dernier en se tenant la tête des deux mains avant de s'effondrer sur la table.

_**PDV différents, quelques instants plus tôt :**_

**PDV Severus :**

-Ce soir-là, ta mère, Lily [...]

Ma douce Lily... C'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas ici avec nous. J'en arrive même à penser que c'est de ma faute ce qu'à subit ton fils, car si j'avais sut le protégé, comme je te l'avais promis, vous seriez heureux aujourd'hui...

-[...] le sort de mort à ta place,... Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien ?

Hum ? Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé sous la nostalgie et je vois le gamin se tenir la tête à pleines mains, que se passe-t-il donc encore ?

-Non ! Hurla Harry.

Cette voix, cette aura, cette magie... Ce sont les mêmes qu'hier !

Que se passe-t-il donc avec ton gosse, Lily ? !

**PDV Albus : **

-Ce soir-là, ta mère, Lily [...]

Pauvre Severus... Tu te sens encore coupable, je le sais, pourtant, combien de fois t'ai-je dis que ce n'étais pas pas ta faute, mais celle du destin ? Peut-être qu'Harry devait subir ça, pour être ici en ce moment même ? Pauvre enfant... Moi aussi je te vengerai, sois en sûr.

Mais... Que... ?

-[...] Tout va bien, Harry ?

Son teint est devenu si pâle en si peu de temps ! Avec sa maigreur, c'est même pire encore !

Il se prend la tête avec ses deux mains, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

-Non ! Hurla Harry.

Cette aura... ! J'avais donc raison ! Youpie !

Hum, hum, Albus, ce n'est pas le moment ! Attention, ou Minerva va encore se plaindre auprès de Poppy et POUF ! Adieu les bonbons au citron !

Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus malheureux de cette terre...

**PDV Harry :**

-Ce soir-là [...]

Au nom de maman, je vois Snape fermer les yeux, pourquoi donc ?

C'est vrai tout de même... Elle est morte pour moi...

Non ! Elle est morte à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute, car je suis faible !

_**Fin des différents PDV **_

Harry eut soudain comme un début de Flash-Back, mais il n'eut que le temps de voir une barre et de se voir à travers une glace, affalé sur le sol.

Après ça, se fut le trou noir dans sa tête...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Allez, prenez en compte ce que j'ai dis après les réponses aux reviews et lancez-moi vos commentaires ! =D

À bientôt, bisous !


	10. Révélation

Bonne après-midi !

Tsukiyomi-Hime : J'espère que tu riras encore bien, avec Pomfresh cette fois !

**Bon** ! Là, je sévis ! Oui oui, vous pouvez rire derrière votre petit écran-là ! Mais dites, au début j'avais de belles petites reviews, et là, Tsuki est LA SEULE à m'en avoir envoyé une ! Donc, je sévis !

Mais... Je ne suis pas méchante, revenez ! :D

Je disais donc, si je n'ai pas au minimum 10 reviews pour demain, je ne poste pas le chapitre 11 !

Eh bien oui, c'est comme ça les affaires !

Bisous !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 10 :

Severus se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry alors qu'Albus avait un petit rictus. De contentement ?

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le moment est mal choisis pour penser à vos foutus bonbons ?! S'énerva l'homme.

Il n'y a qu'à cette pensée qu'il avait ce genre de sourire idiot. Sortant de ses pensées, Albus ne fit aucun commentaire et aida le professeur de potions à s'occuper du jeune Harry. Revenus dans le salon, le directeur soupira.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

-Ma patience a des limites, Albus !

L'homme à la barbe blanche acquiesça.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Severus ?

L'homme en noir réfléchit un instant, essaya de se remémorer les livres qu'il avait lu, mais rien ne vint. Alors, il hocha négativement la tête.

-Un Horcruxe est quelque chose contenant un morceau d'âme d'une personne. Autant te le dire de suite, c'est de la magie noire.

Connaissant son ami, le vieil homme entendit distinctement un « Sans blague ? » que pensa – effectivement – l'homme.

L'information qu'il reçut en plus lui permit de reconstituer l'histoire.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de séparer une âme en deux. C'est en commettant un meurtre de sang-froid.

Le seul « homme » - pour autant que celui-ci en soit un – à être capable d'une chose pareille ne pouvait être que son maître adoré à qui il devait cette merveilleuse marque sur l'avant bras gauche. Donc, Voldemort aurait divisé son âme, et alors ?

-Et donc ?

-Il l'a séparée en sept morceaux.

Allait-il arrêter de lui donner les informations au compte goutte et allait-il enfin aller à l'essentiel ?

Severus soupira d'agacement et finit, enfin, à avoir la réponse qu'il souhaitait lorsqu'il demanda le rapport avec le gamin. La réplique qu'il reçut en échange le figea sur place en lui donnant des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Harry est un Horcruxe.

Le coup était ainsi tombé, sans préliminaire. Bien qu'il fut profondément choqué, Severus demanda une dernière chose.

-Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

-Severus, ce n'est pas..., commença son homologue, voulant le dissuader de continuer sur cette lancée.

Mais il le coupa net, d'une voix glaciale.

-Quand, Albus ?

L'homme ainsi nommé baissa légèrement la tête en murmurant un piteux « Deux ».

-Deux quoi ? Deux jours ? Deux mois ? Deux ans ?

Malheureusement, c'était la dernière proposition. Cela faisait bien deux ans que le directeur le plus puissant que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu savait qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vivait dans l'arme capable de tuer le mage noir. Où se trouve donc la morale ?

Devant les réflexions, un autre silence emplit la pièce avant que le mangemort qu'était Severus ne se fâche pour de bon.

-Sortez.

-Seve...

-Savez-vous ce qu'il a subit ? Savez-vous comment il était quand je l'ai récupéré ? Avez-vous vu son dos ? Comment il étais mutilé, comment il était inscrit de ces choses ignobles, comme un porc ? Ah, il est bien beau Albus « Je m'inquiète pour Harry ! » Il était pire qu'un porc destiné à l'abattoir ! Ce n'était pas une bête, car elles, on leur donne à manger et à boire et on n'abuse pas d'eux ! Vous saviez ça depuis deux ans, dites-vous ? Lui, il subit des maltraitances depuis seize ans, Albus ! Seize ans ! Alors sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! Finit-il en hurlant les derniers mots et en désignant la porte du doigt.

Il n'avait jamais hurlé ainsi sur quiconque.

Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, le directeur fit ce qui lui était demandé – plutôt ordonné – et rejoignit son bureau en trainant les pieds.

Vu l'état d'Harry, peut-être devrait-il appeler Poppy ? Oui, ce serait sans doute une bonne idée.

De son côté, Severus assimilait doucement les nouveaux faits à prendre en compte et fit appel d'un Accio informulé à tous les livres présents dans l'école et qui parlaient de près ou de loin de ces mystérieux – et surtout dangereux – artéfacts appelés Horcruxe.

Néanmoins, avant de se mettre à consulter les cinq livres épais comme deux briques de lait chacune, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer !

« Horcruxe : Objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désir de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer celle-ci dans un objet. »

Il était aussi écrit que pour y arriver, il « suffisait » de tuer quelqu'un et de n'en ressentir aucun remord par la suite.

Dans l'Histoire, le premier à inventer les Horcruxes ainsi que la première personne à avoir créé le Basilique – ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne – serait un des ancêtres de Salazar Serpentard et se nommerait Herpo l'Infâme.

« Le seul moyen d'anéantir un Horcruxe est d'en détruire son récipient. »

Mais, si Harry était un Horcruxe, et que ce même Horcruxe venait de Voldemort : petit un, Voldemort risquerait de se réincarner dans le corps de Potter-fils et, petit deux, il faudrait tuer Harry pour tuer le morceau d'âme.

Mais là, petit problème en vue ! Mis à part le fait de d'abattre un enfant, si on tue Potter, il n'y a plus aucune chance de vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres !

Finalement, le problème restait tout aussi entier.

Devant ses réflexions, Severus n'entendit pas les premiers coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements. Ce ne fut que quand ceux-ci se répétèrent qu'il y fit attention.

-Bon sang, qui cela peut-il bien être maintenant ? N'est-il pas possible qu'on me fiche la paix ? C'est trop demandé à Merlin peut-être ?

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec fracas.

-Quoi, encore ? !

-Eh bien, mon cher Severus, vous m'avez l'air de mauvaise humeur !

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Poppy, que fichez-vous sur le pas de ma porte ?

C'est vrai quoi, il en avait raz le chaudron à la fin !

-Albus m'a dit que le jeune Harry avait besoin de soin et, même s'il m'a dit que ce n'était pas urgent, je connais le garçon et sa faculté à se mettre dans des positions impossibles, donc, me voilà !

-Fallait pas, il va bien, au revoir, dit l'homme en refermant la porte.

Cependant, c'était sans compter que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui était là, mais Poppy Pomfresh, la terreur au même titre que lui, mais de l'infirmerie. Elle était même redoutée par les bandages, si c'est pas peu dire, ça !

-Écoutez-moi bien la chauve-souris en conserve, JE suis l'infirmière, JE connais mieux que vous le cas « Potter-fils » et JE ne laisserai pas une bestiole comme vous m'empêcher de faire ce que je fais le mieux dans ce bas monde, compris ?

_Légèrement_ stupéfié par les paroles de l'infirmière – et un peu tétanisé aussi, avouons-le – Severus se décala d'un pas en clignant des yeux de surprise et en bredouillant un « Eh bien... entrez, allez-y. »

Néanmoins, une alarme plus stridente que la dernière fois le fit reprendre pied et il se rua vers sa chambre en étouffant un juron, laissant la femme surprise à son tour sur le pas de la porte de ses appartements.

L'alarme désignait, en clair, des problèmes en vue, car l'état d'Harry venait de se dégrader !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Hey !

Alors, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai adoré la réplique de Severus et l'arrivée de Poppy !  
Et vous ?

Ps : N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dis plus haut ... =P

Bisoux !


	11. Tout se complique !

Bonsoir !

Bon, je suis gentille, je n'ai eu que 7 reviews ( Benelina m'a envoyé deux fois le même, ça ne compte pas ! ), mais je poste tout de même le chapitre 11, j'espère que vous serez content(e)s !

_**Benelina**_ : Eh bien, peut-être, peut-être pas ! Mais sans doute plus de Severus que d'Harry...

_**T-Hime**_ : ( Je raccourcis, c'est plus simple pour moi ) C'est moi ou tu n'aime pas beaucoup Albus ? :D

_**Zeugma**_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage aussi ^.^

_**Harry Severus Potter Snape**_ : Merci beaucoup ^.^

_**Nekokirei**_ : Voici la suite, comme tu l'attendais depuis SIIIIIIIIIII longtemps ! :D

_**Loulou**_ : Je me suis dis pareil !

_**Tezuka**_ : Eh bien la voici, la suite ! :)

Merci quand même à vous, qui avez pris la peine de commenter !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 11 :

Face à lui se tenait le même jeune homme qu'il avait couché deux petites heures auparavant. Le seul changement qui fit comprendre à Severus que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry devant ses yeux fut cette aura toujours aussi noire qui lui donnait l'envie instinctive de se prosterner à genoux devant lui.

-Je vous avais dit que ça m'appartenais !

-La politesse veut qu'on salue les gens à qui on s'adresse, Potter. Ou qui que vous soyez.

Un peu de sarcasme ne ferrait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous préviens, Snape. On ne touche pas à mes souvenirs !

Le garçon ferma brutalement les yeux et se laissa tomber juste quelques secondes après sur le sol, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

C'est à cet instant que Poppy les rejoints.

-Que s'est-il... Monsieur Potter !

Severus lui expliqua la situation en un gros résumé – il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de si tôt – en l'aidant à s'occuper du garçon. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le dos de l'élève mais félicita malgré tout son collègue pour le travail accomplit.

-Malheureusement, on ne pourra rien faire pour la plus grande balafre. Malgré les baumes et les sorts, elle est trop profonde, il gardera sans doute une cicatrice toute sa vie, espérons seulement qu'elle s'atténue avec le temps...

Quand vint l'homme de la partie avec le second Harry Potter, elle demanda.

-Avez-vous essayé la légilimencie ?

-Bien entendu, qui croyez-vous que je sois ? !

-Calmez-vous, chauve souris en conserve, ou je vous emboite !

Severus soupira. Il avait faim et soif – après tout ça, il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de manger – et il avait sommeil. De plus, à force de dormir assit dans un fauteuil, aussi confortable fut-il, lui donnait mal au dos. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir avec le gamin ? Et ses appartements étaient trop petits pour un second lit sur le long terme.

-Vous savez, commença la femme tout en l'aidant à refaire le stock de l'infirmerie. J'ai confiance en Albus. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, il m'as seulement dit que, de son côté, il ne pourrait pas aider pour les soins et qu'il serait seulement là si les problèmes se compliqueraient, mais...

-Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable ! S'emporta immédiatement l'homme. Ce gamin a souffert par sa faute !

Poppy eut un sourire attendrit en continuant de broyer l'écorce de Saule Pleureur.

-Vous l'aimez bien, finalement, hein ?

-Qui ça ? Albus ? Eh bien, c'est...

-Mais non, grand benêt à deux mornilles ! Rigola la vieille femme en lui donnant l'écorce broyée. Je parle du garçon !

Un peu vexé par l'insulte, Severus en profita pour réfléchir. Appréciait-il Harry ? Pas vraiment, il devait bien l'avouer. Ils avaient un passé réciproque bien trop houleux pour qu'il puisse apprécier le garçon à sa juste valeur. Il avait déjà fait de nombreux efforts pour se dire que fils et père étaient différent et pour s'avouer que le jeune homme n'avait pas été choyé comme le Survivant l'était. Mais il le respectait, c'était un fait.

-Non, répondit-il enfin.

Comme si elle voyait clair dans son jeu, la femme hocha la tête et lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « Et moi, je suis Merlin ? C'est ça, prenez-moi pour une idiote ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Quand le garçon se réveilla, au soir, l'infirmière était déjà partie, laissant malgré tout des indications spéciales concernant le régime du jeune homme. Aussi, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'eut aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, ne se rappelant seulement que de cette barre en fer et de son corps sur le sol.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Severus en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis seulement fatigué. Que s'est-il passé, c'est le flou total dans ma tête.

-Ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude..., ricana l'homme. Vous vous êtes évanoui. Un manque de nourriture ou de sommeil, je suppose.

Non, le professeur ne voulait pas parler de l'Horcruxe tant que le garçon ne serait pas correctement rétabli. Il nia donc aussi toute partie avec le Dark Harry.

Quand il passa une main lasse sur son visage, Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air épuisé.

-Que croyez-vous que j'ai fais de toute la journée, Potter ? Et où pensez-vous que je dorme ?

C'est vrai que le Survivant avait toujours vu son professeur dormir dans le fauteuil.

-Je suis désolé de vous prendre de votre temps, monsieur. Ne faites pas attention à moi et allez dormir.

Comme à son habitude, bien qu'il ait l'impression de le faire plus souvent depuis que le fils de sa Némésis vivait dans ses appartements, Severus soupira de lassitude.

-Vous êtes dans mon lit, Potter.

Néanmoins, il eut le plaisir de voir les joues du gamin se colorer d'un rouge vif, preuve de son embarras.

-Alors, je vais..., mais l'homme l'interrompit.

-Si vous avez le malheur de dire que vous allez dormir autre part, je vous lance un Stupefix.

Contrairement à l'effet voulut, Harry rit légèrement avant de lui répondre.

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans votre lit avec moi dedans. Je me ferrai tout petit, je vous le promets.

Sur ce point-là, l'espion en doutait fortement. Vu comment le gamin se réveillait et dans quelles positions, il n'allait pas du tout être petit ! Mais bon, au moins, il dormirait mieux !

-À vos risques et périls, monsieur Potter.

Et ce fut la fin de la discussion. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme et Severus dut inventer une autre histoire pour Albus. Comme quoi c'était un effet post-traumatique de sa magie et que ça allait s'arranger. Pour preuve, qu'il n'y avait plus rien eut.

Harry le cru sur parole, ne sachant pas que son ainé le regardais. Cependant, d'un coup, « Harry » releva la tête vers lui.

Ses yeux d'un vert forêt étaient devenus blanc avant de subitement revenir à lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ?

-Rien.

L'homme ferma son livre et déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

« Ensemble. » pensèrent-ils en même temps.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Je pense que vous allez aimer le réveil de notre couple adoré !

Je n'ai pas encore écrit une seule ligne du chapitre 12, donc, il se peut – tout dépendra de ma fatigue cette nuit et du fait si j'ai chargé ma DS ou pas ( je l'utilise comme lumière ) – qu'il ait un peu de retard !

Je compte sur vous pour les commentaires ! Et n'allez pas croire que, parce que j'ai laissé tomber cette fois, que la prochaine fois où je demanderai des commentaires sous peine de ne pas poster, je ne le ferrai pas !

Comme dirait Severus : « À vos risques et périls ! »

Bis !


	12. Première nuit à deux

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis généreuse, ce soir, vu que je poste le chapitre 12 ! J'avoue, il est plus court que les autres, mais je me dépêchais pour l'écrire et vous le poster avant d'aller dormir, donc, c'est un mal pour un bien.

Zeugma : Tu devrais l'aimer ! :D

T-Hime : J'adore ton sujet qui fâche ! :D

Nita : La voici, la voici, ne t'énerve pas ! XD

Bref, encore un grand merci à tous !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 12 :

Comme à son habitude, Severus entra dans la salle de bains avant d'aller dans son lit. Il avait la manie de se laver le soir et de se raser le matin. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se changeait dans la chambre. Il n'était pas encore sortit de Poudlard et toutes ses affaires étaient chez ses tuteurs. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé Hedwige à la volière avant de prendre le train ! Tout ça pour dire que son « pyjama » consistait en un pantalon de Severus et d'un t-shirt de Severus également. Quand il y songeait, il rigolait toujours en se disant qu'il ne portait que les vêtements de son professeur autrefois honnis. Si Ron le découvrait un jour, il en serait vert ! Et Neville, n'en parlons pas !

C'est ainsi que le trouva Severus en sortant de la salle de bains attenante, le garçon rigolant tout seul, assit dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait avant pour dormir.

-Eh bien, Potter, la folie vous rattraperait-elle ?

-Non, Monsieur, je pensais seulement à la tête de mes amis s'ils savaient que je porte vos habits.

Severus se prit à détailler le garçon devant lui. Bien que l'espion ne soit déjà pas très gros, voir le Survivant anorexique dans ses vêtements lui donnait un air ridicule vu que la tenue flottait, littéralement.

Aucun des deux ne bougèrent alors, se regardant l'un l'autre en attendant que le premier bouge afin que le deuxième fasse le second pas. Harry virait aussi au rouge en détaillant enfin son professeur.

-Qu'avez-vous à me regarder de la sorte ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Oui... Non ! ... enfin...

Dire qu'Harry était perturbé était un euphémisme : son professeur n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un bas de pyjama et ses cheveux semblaient propres. Severus soupira en constatant la gêne de son élève. Il dormait toujours ainsi, il n'allait quand même pas mettre un haut pour lui faire plaisir tout de même ? !

-Potter, ressaisissez-vous, nous sommes faits pareil !

Enfin, peut-être pas, vu l'apparence du garçon. Severus quant à lui avait une peau assez pâle sans être pour autant cadavérique et était parsemée de fines cicatrices semblant plus ou moins anciennes. Pour sa musculature, elle n'était ni trop prononcée, ni trop peu, elle était juste parfaite. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Harry et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il secoua la tête et finit par demander à son professeur où il souhaitait dormir.

-Je préfère le lit au tapis, Potter, mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer, si ça vous chante !

Son ton se trouvait entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

-Je parlais de la place du lit, professeur.

Loin de se sentir idiot de ne pas comprendre le sens de la phrase du gamin, Severus ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le côté droit du lit et de s'y coucher directement. Sachant enfin ce qu'il voulait savoir, le Survivant se dirigea à son tour vers le lit, prenant cette fois-ci le côté gauche. Tout ça l'arrangeait bien finalement.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'installer comme à son habitude à gauche, mais il préférait être sur d'où l'homme voulait aller. Après tout, c'était son lit et sa chambre.

-Professeur, fit le garçon après s'être glissé dans les draps en même temps que son colocataire. Je ne vais pas vous piquer vos affaires éternellement, je devrais peut-être... Harry s'arrêta et, à la couleur de son visage, Severus comprit qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces – pourquoi, ça , il n'en avait aucune idée – afin de finir sa phrase. Je devrais peut-être... peut-être... retourner... chez...

L'homme comprit immédiatement. Mais pourquoi ça avait été si dur pour lui de dire ça ? Il lui avait interdit, oui, et alors ?

-Non, Harry. On ira au chemin de Traverse quand vous serez rétablis et que vous ne ressemblerez plus à un cadavre.

Le garçon le remercia du regard de ne pas l'avoir laissé finir sa phrase et sourit.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

-Vous m'avez appelé Harry.

Severus trouva la réaction assez excessive pour en sourire. Oui, il l'avait appelé Harry, et alors ? Il n'avait donc pas encore comprit qu'il l'appelait par son prénom uniquement lorsqu'ils évoquaient les Dursley et tout se qui s'y rapporte ?

Mais dans la tête dudit Harry, cette appellation voulait dire tellement plus que ça ! Pour les autres, il n'avait jamais été Harry. Il avait été la pièce rapportée au carrosse chez les Weasley, il avait été « le garçon » ou « le monstre » chez les Dursley, « le balafré » ou « Saint Potter » part Malfoy fils et « le Survivant » par le rester du monde sorcier, mais n'avait jamais été Harry. Juste Harry.

Oh, bien sûr, Severus Snape a toujours été le seul à le considérer comme un élève normal et non pas comme un objet utile à la destruction de Voldemort ! Qu'il songe à cela, le mage noir ne s'était plus manifesté depuis longtemps !

Toujours un sourire au bord des lèvres, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur et se tourna de façon à être dos à lui et s'endormit instantanément.

Ce fut le soleil – le faux – qui réveilla Severus le lendemain matin. Il avait encore oublié de fermer les rideaux !

Ce dont il se rendit compte pour commencer était qu'il avait très bien dormit. Ensuite, qu'il avait une bouillotte collée à lui.

De plus en plus surprit – primo, il n'acceptait jamais ses amants à Poudlard et deusio, il ne passait jamais la nuit avec eux – il tenta de reconstituer les évènements d'hier soir.

Alors, il s'était lavé et lavé les cheveux puis il était allé dormir avec...

-Potter ! Hurla Severus en se relevant d'un bond, laissant choix la sangsue qui s'accrochait à lui. Potter ! Reprit-il avant de sentir la pièce se refroidir d'un seul coup.

-Bonsoir, Severus..., susurra le Dark Harry Potter de la même manière que l'aurait fait le Maitre des Ténèbres.

Finalement, Harry et Voldemort avaient bien pus en commun que ce que les gens ne le pensaient...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Voilà, c'est fait ! Bonne nuit les amis !

Et, je vous en prie, lâchez-vous niveau reviews !

Bonne nuit ! **Love**


	13. Sortie mouvementée !

Hello à tous ! Comment ça va mes amis ? :3

**T-Hime** : Heu... En rapport avec Merlin peut-être ? :D j'y connais rien lol

**Nita** : Je fais ça pour vous donner l'envie de revenir ! Puis, c'est drôle ! :D Mais tu es très demandeuse toi alors ! .

**TeZuKa** : Ooups, faute de frappe, désolée ^^' C'était bien « Bonjour » et non « Bonsoir » ... Voici la suite !

**Zeugma** : Et le reste de la matinée ne sera pas meilleure pour lui, je te l'assure !

**Annegaellelirot** : Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Merci d'être passée :)

Merci encore à tous d'être passés, continuez ainsi !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 13 :

Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Dark Harry s'était rendormit et ne s'était réveillé qu'une heure après. Il fut surprit de se trouver seul dans le grand lit dans lequel il s'était endormis avec son professeur. À ce souvenir, il devint rouge comme une tomate et, avant de rejeter les couvertures, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter, déclara une voix doucereuse qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

En relevant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, Harry ouvrit de grand yeux en découvrant Lucius Malfoy en personne.

-Que faites-vous là et où est Snape ?

-Il est avec le Maître, il a décidé de vous donner à lui !

Harry était étonné et triste. Snape avait vraiment fait ça ? Il l'avait donc sauvé pour mieux le tuer ? D'un coup le garçon se leva et courut dans le salon en bousculant le blond au passage qui, surprit à son tour, ne s'en formalisa pas. Le suivant, Lucius vit le garçon foncer droit sur la porte menant au couloir avant de s'arrêter net comme si un mur l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Harry se retourna vers l'imposteur – c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait dans sa tête – qui le regardait d'un air moqueur et redirigea son regard vers la porte. Rah ! Si seulement Severus ne lui avait pas interdis ! Peut-être qu'en forçant un peu...

Harry fit se qu'il pensait, soit, se forcer à passer outre l'interdiction de son professeur. Tout ça, sous le regard du plus vieux qui s'était assit dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feux en main et qui regardait très attentivement ce que faisait – ou plutôt ce qu'essayait de faire – le jeune homme. D'après lui, Severus avait fait un merveilleux choix de mettre un sort comme celui-ci !

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus venait de s'incliner devant son maitre et s'apprêtait à recevoir le Doloris. Il était arrivé en regard car il avait appelé Lucius pour surveiller Harry. De plus, il trouva ça étrange que le Lord l'ait appelé seul !

Trois options s'offraient à lui : soit le Lord savait pour sa trahison, soit il voulait lui faire des confidences ou alors, dernière option, il voulait lui confier une mission.

Severus était quasiment certain que ce n'était pas le premier, car sinon, tout ses Mangemorts seraient là pour profiter du spectacle !

-Lève-toi, Severus, déclara Voldemort du même ton qu'avait utilisé Dark Harry une heure plus tôt. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pour quoi, my Lord ?

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Severus ?

L'homme en noir nia. Alors, Voldemort lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers ce que c'était et qu'il en avait fait six.

-Six ? Pensa le maître des potions, se pourrait-il qu'il ne sache pas pour Harry ?

Severus cacha immédiatement ses pensées et se déconcentra sur ce que disait son Maître.

-...mais il y a un problème. Un de mes Horcruxe est en je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais il « bouge ». Je veux que tu fasse des recherches là-dessus !

Après, il lui donna une liste des différents artéfacts qu'il avait créé et où ils étaient. Sur le parchemin, il plaça un sort de Fidelitas afin de seul Severus puisse le lire. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux : son Maître venait de lui donner le moyen de le tuer sur un plateau d'argent !

Pensant qu'il avait fini, Severus s'inclina et commença à marcher en arrière afin de partir – il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à Voldemort !

Malheureusement, il reçu le Doloris qui l'obligea à se mettre à genoux à terre.

-Ais-je dis que tu pouvais partir ? Non, et bien alors ? Tu te doute bien que je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, avec le seul moyen de me tuer entre tes mains ? Je veux un serment inviolable.

Severus avait des sueurs froides dans le dos, mais il ne dit rien du tout et s'avança à nouveau en présentant sa main droite à son maître qui l'attrapa en souriant cruellement.

Cinq petites minutes après, le professeur sortait du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec l'interdiction mortelle de, je cite, « Ne montrer cette liste à personne ! »

Lui qui s'était toujours arrangé pour ne jamais en faire, le voilà dans de beaux draps !

Soupirant, il transplana directement, non pas devant les grilles de Poudlard, mais devant le quatre Privet Drive. Il ouvrit la porte et faillit éclater de rire en voyant les trois personnes. Tout le monde avait maigris et ils semblaient être fous , vu comment leurs yeux le regardais.

-Avant de vous délivrer, je tiens à vous prévenir que tout ceci, la semaine que vous venez de passer sans pouvoir bouger n'était qu'un avant gout de ce que je vous ferez subir. Et je vous déconseille fortement de vous plaindre à quiconque car sinon, ma vengeance sera terrible ! Finite Incantatem.

Les corps de Petunia et Vernon tombèrent dans un grand fracas sur le sol tandis que le gamin énorme s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil devant le TV qui allait depuis longtemps. Ils allaient avoir une bonne facture pour plus de cent soixante-huit ( 168 ) heures d'électricité ! Ce serait déjà une petite punition...

Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Severus lança un Accio sur toutes les affaires du garçon et transplana cette fois devant Poudlard.

Sur la route menant à ses cachots, il eut le malheur de croiser Albus qu'il, bien que ce dernier essaye de lui parler, ignora superbement.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, les affaires du gosse le suivant, il tomba sur une scène bien étrange : Harry était littéralement épuisé, mais essayait toujours de passer à travers le sort. Quand il vit Severus, il soupira presque de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avant de relever sa carcasse et de retourner dans la chambre sans un regard pour le blond.

-Enfin, te voilà !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ça fait depuis que tu es partit qu'il s'acharne sur ton sort pour... quoi ?

Severus, surprit, le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

-De quel sort parle-tu ?

-Eh bien, de celui que tu as posé sur la porte pour l'empêcher de partir !

Stupéfié, Severus lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais mit de sort sur sa porte.

Lucius haussa les épaules avant de lui expliquer le début de matinée avec le Gryffondor – l'homme était partit de neuf heures à onze – et de lui demander des nouvelles concernant la rencontre.

Severus expliqua ce qu'il pouvait, puis l'homme blond partit.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry apparut.

-Où est Voldemort ?

-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi, Potter ! Rugit son professeur avant de se reprendre. De quoi vous parlez, Potter ?

-Vous êtes allé l'informé que vous me déteniez, n'est-ce pas?

Décidément, Severus ne comprenait rien. Il décida d'être clair.

-Le Maître m'a appelé pour quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas, mais je ne lui ai rien dis sur vous.

Harry parut soulagé alors que Severus était, de un, agacé par l'attitude de Lucius – le garçon lui avait dit que c'était le blond qui lui avait dit ça – et, de deux, vexé que ledit garçon ne croit toujours pas en lui.

-J'ai essayé de partir, expliqua Harry quand Severus lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Et comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas y arriver ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Harry vit ses affaires, jetée négligemment dans le fauteuil du salon.

-Vous êtes allé cherché mes affaires ! S'écria-t-il.

Severus acquiesça puis tira un T-Shirt du lot.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ?

-Un vêtement, Monsieur. Enfin, celui de mon cousin.

Face à son air interrogatif que lui lançait l'homme à ses côtés. Harry expliqua que ses tuteurs lui donnait les vieux habits de son cousin qui, comme il avait du voir, était deux fois plus large que lui.

-Bref, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur Potter. Comment n'avez vous pas réussi à ne pas partir de chez moi ?

Harry Potter le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête, encore plus moche que la première.

-Parce que vous m'avez interdit de partir, monsieur !

Sur le coup, Severus ouvrit de grand yeux en se disant « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Voici le chapitre 13, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bonne soirée !

Bisous **Love** :3


	14. Les sept péchés capitaux

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée du petit retard, mais hier je n'avais pas écrit le chapitre et celui-ci, je l'ai écrit d'une heure du matin à 3h31 !

Aussi, comme me l'a fait remarquer TeZuKa, il y a encore une autre faute de frappe, à la fin du chapitre précédent : ce n'est pas « déconcentra » mais « re concentra ». Je dirai, pour ma seule défense, que j'écris sans regarder l'écran ou les touches vu que je recopie ce que j'ai écris d'un bouquin. Et ensuite je le poste XD

Encore désolée...

_**T-Hime**_ : Le bordel en question s'intensifie ! :D

_**Zeugma**_ : Harry n'aime pas encore Severus. Il le respecte, mais il n'a pas encore apprit à voir le vrai Severus, le beau Sevy :D Mais ça viendra !

_**Nita**_ : Il est « écoutant » ? Oo Je n'ai pas compris là...

_**TeZuKa**_ : Tu vas croire que je ne fais que ça... ^.^' Désolée de te décevoir...

_**annegaellelirot**_ : Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de la magie d'Harry, mais de l'Horcruxe qui vit en lui et de ses antécédents.

Merci à tous d'être là, je vois qu'il y aussi de plus en plus de personnes qui suivent ou mettent en favoris ma fiction, j'espère que j'aurai aussi plus de reviews...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 14 :

Devant l'air choqué et surpris de Severus, Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait de le dire à son professeur.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais quand vous me donnez un ordre, je dois obéir. C'est comme si c'était inscrit en moi...

-Donc, si je vous dis de vous taire, vous ne parlerez plus ?

-Je suppose, monsieur.

Dans un sens, qu'Harry lui en parle avait deux points positifs : il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui mettre sa propre vie dans les mains et, grâce à ce nouveau fait, il pourrait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier point était purement Serpentard, je vous l'accorde.

Mais comment vérifier si c'était juste ou si le garçon se fichait de lui ?

Severus se leva soudainement et dit au garçon de le suivre. Même s'il en voulait au directeur, ce dernier allait être utile. Étrangement, Harry passa la porte des appartements de Severus sans aucun problème, mais sans doute était-ce parce que Severus lui avait dit de le suivre.

À quelques pas du faucon doré gardant l'entrée du bureau directoriale, Severus s'arrêta et se retourna vers Harry.

-Je veux que vous obéissiez au professeur Dumbledore. S'il vous demande quelque chose, vous le faites. Maintenant, attendez-moi là.

Harry acquiesça et vit l'homme en noir donner le mot de passe et rejoindre Albus. Quelques minutes après, il redescendit légèrement énervé. Sans doute que la conversation entre les deux hommes n'avait pas été concluante.

-Suivez-moi, Potter.

Harry fit ce que lui disait de faire son supérieur en se demandant le but de tout cela. Severus s'arrêta devant la porte et lui dit d'entrer et de ressortir sans refermer la porte. Comme convenu, Harry ouvrit la porte – sans frapper – et fit demi-tour. Albus s'était levé de son bureau et regardait le garçon de son éternel regard bleu.

-Eh bien, Harry, rentre voyons !

Voulant faire ce qui était demandé, il sentit Severus lui abattre une main sur l'épaule et lui dire de ressortir après, ce qu'Harry fit.

Ensuite, l'homme en noir lui dit d'oublier l'ordre d'obéir à Albus et l'interdit d'entrer.

Pendant-ce temps-là, Albus lui dit le contraire, réitérant sa demande de le voir pénétrer dans son bureau. Harry, encore plus confu par tous ces ordres et interdictions, fit quelques pas pour passer le seuil quand il fut stoppé par la même barrière qui l'avait bloqué chez Severus.

Ce dernier lui dit de forcer du plus qu'il pouvait avant de lui crier d'un coup d'entrer.

Entendant l'ordre, la barrière disparut et le corps d'Harry fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, arrivant aux pieds d'Albus qui avait contourné son bureau et qui s'était approché.

Essoufflé de tant d'efforts pour son corps faible, Harry leva ses yeux verts vers le vieil homme qui, étrangement, avait perdu le pétillement se trouvant dans les siens, alors que Severus fermait la porte du bureau.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez enfin tout ce raffut ?

Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout comprit quand Severus avait déboulé dans son bureau et lui avait dit de dire à Harry d'entrer les deux fois. Il avait bien essayé de savoir pourquoi mais son professeur de potion l'avait envoyé bouler !

-Nous avons un gros problème, Albus !

Après s'être assis et proposés – refusé pour Severus et accepté pour Harry – une tasse de thé, l'homme en noir expliqua la situation.

-... Je ne peux donc plus rester avec Potter ! Finit-il.

-Voyons, Severus, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas parce qu'il réagit à tous vos dires que vous devez en arriver là ! Et si vous lui disiez d'arrêter de vous obéir ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, professeur, intervint pour la première fois Harry. L'autre jour, le professeur Snape m'a interdit de partir de ses appartement, ou plutôt, m'a obligé à y rester et je ne pouvait plus passer la porte. Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit de le suivre jusqu'à votre bureau : je suis passé sans problème. Un de ses nouveaux ordres passe au dessus des autres. S'il me dit de ne plus réagir à ses ordres et qu'ensuite il me dit de me taire, je me tairai par obligation.

« Par soumission » pensèrent en même temps les deux adultes.

-N'empêche, reprit Severus, que je ne peux plus rester avec lui ! Si, dans un accès de colère, je lui dis de retourner chez ses tuteurs, ou, en rigolant – ne me regardez pas ainsi, oui, ça m'arrive aussi – je lui dit d'aller proposer un thé au Maitre des Ténèbres ? !

Comme dans ses intenses périodes de réflexion, Albus caressa négligemment sa longue barbe blanche.

-Sincèrement, la première partie me parait assez improbable. La seconde me parait quant à elle tout à fait plausible venant de vous et de votre langue sarcastique à souhait. Ceci dit, vu qu'il est impossible de transplaner de Poudlard et que, de toute façon, notre cher Harry ne sait pas transplaner tout court, vous aurez le temps de lui ordonner de rester là. Mais dis moi, Harry depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Depuis le temps que je suis avec le professeur Snape, peut-être aussi avant, avec mon oncle, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ces moments, donc je ne saurai pas vous dire...

C'est à cet instant que Severus comprit. Il se revit, quelques jours plus tôt, en train de dire à Harry de faire quelque chose d'important pour lui et d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley.

En fait, c'était donc de sa faute si il ne se rappelait pas. Prit d'une inspiration subite, Severus se retourna vers Harry et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

-Attendez, Severus, qu'allez-vous faire ? L'interrompit Albus.

-C'est moi qui ait dit à Harry d'oublier cette période chez les Dursley. Je vais lui dire de s'en souvenir. S'il y a un quelconque problème, nous sommes là.

Albus acquiesça et laissa son protégé regarder son propre petit protégé ( NDLA : ok je sors... ^.^ ) dans les yeux.

-Souviens-toi des jours passés chez les Dursley.

Severus se donna une baffe mentale en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tutoyer le garçon par inadvertance. Ledit garçon ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de changer d'aura.

Un expelliarmus bien sentit envoya valser Severus contre le mur avant de retomber au sol, un peu sonné.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera un Avada !

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Albus, sérieux.

-Tenez qui voilà ! Ricana Dark Harry. Notre bien aimé directeur !

Albus fut choqué.

-Tom,... murmura-t-il alors.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait vraiment « Horry » ( NDLA : Mixe de Horcruxe et Harry ), ou le Dark Harry.

Ce dernier fut piqué au vif et, avec son doigt, traça dans l'air son nom entier. _Tom Elvis Jedusort_. Tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort faisaient-ils ça quand on parlait de son nom ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est Voldemort, maintenant, ricana-t-il en bougeant les lettres d'un mouvement de la main.

Délaissant son attention du _Je suis Voldemort_ écrit en lettres de feux dans l'air, Dark Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Severus.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça ! Et salue moi bien de ma part !

Après cette _petite note d'humour_ le corps d'Harry fondit sur le sol et, tout se que trouva à penser Albus fut « Depuis quand Harry maitrise-t-il la magie sans baguette ? »

Cependant, ce n'était pas Harry qui la maitrisait, mais l'esprit vivant en lui, ce qui changeait tout !

Severus se releva et retourna s'assoir non sans oublier de coucher le garçon dans le divan non-loin d'eux.

-Je suppose que c'était pas une bonne idée.

Soudainement, Albus eut une illumination citronnée : et si l'Horcruxe voulait protéger les pensées d'Harry ?

-Eurêka, j'ai trouvé !

-Quoi, l'endroit où vous avez caché vos sept paquets de bonbons ?

-Non, ça , je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je ne dirai que quatre mots : les sept péchés capitaux.

Severus ne comprenait pas le rapport. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme totalement givré du citr... du ciboulot ( NDLA : faute de frappe, vous comprenez... hum, je reprends ) partit dans une longue, longue, très – trop pour Severus – longue explication quant à ses idées.

-Partons pour base, donc, des sept péchés : l'orgueil, l'avarice, l'envie, la colère, la luxure, la gourmandise et la paresse. Commençons avec le journal que notre chez Lucius Malfoy, aujourd'hui repentit, a introduit dans le château. Celui-là, je l'attribuerai plus à la paresse pour tout le temps qu'il a prit avant d'agir vraiment.

-Attendez ! S'écria Severus.

Désorienté, Albus s'arrêta de parler. De sa poche, Severus sortit le parchemin que lui avait donné Voldemort.

-J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce matin et j'ai fait un serment inviolable.

Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Albus de se demander le rapport avec leur histoire.

-Il m'a donné cette liste qui parle des Hor... de ce qu'on vient de parler. Se reprit Severus

Cette fois, Albus fut stupéfait.

-Soit Lord Voldemort ne sait plus faire les serments inviolables, soit il ne l'a pas fait, mais le simple fait que tu ais pu dire le début du mot Horcruxe prouve que le serment est nul et non avenu. Qu'a-t-il interdit ?

-De ne montrer la liste à personne...

Mais oui ! Pas de n'en pas en parler ! Après cette découverte pour le moins intéressante, l'homme en noir expliqua ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, soit, le nom, le lieu et le pourquoi ces objets avaient étés choisis.

-Donc, reprit Albus. Le journal serrait la paresse, la bague, je dirais l'orgueil vu qu'il ne savait pas pour la puissance magique de la pierre vu qu'il a vécu en tant que Moldu. Le diadème, l'envie, car n'oublions pas que Rowena Serdaigle l'a volé à sa mère. Au vu des conséquences du pendentif, comme la si bien écrit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je dirais la colère... Nagini, aucun doute, c'est la luxure tandis qu'enfin, la coupe, c'est la gourmandise – il a toujours voulu être dans une équipe de Quidditch mais, à l'époque, il fallait l'autorisation des parents et vu que Tom Jedusort Senior était moldu, son fils n'a jamais pu y participer.

Se réveillant de son petit somme occasionné par le blablatage intensif de son ainé, Severus demanda le rapport avec Harry.

-Harry correspond à l'avarice et à la protection. Il protégera coute que coute ce qu'Harry veut protéger, en l'occurrence, ses souvenirs. Le fait que vous l'ayez obligé, en quelques sortes, à oublier, à fait sortir monsieur-petit-bout-de-Voldemort de sa tanière.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Severus ne demande ce qu'il fallait faire, maintenant.

-Je pense que la légilimencie doit être reprise. Cependant, je ferais une séance sur deux afin de, premièrement, habituer Horry à nos deux magies et deuxièmement, à vous espionner un peu !

Albus rigolait bien évidemment pour ce dernier point, mais le maitre en potions le prit mal, prit le garçon sans ses bras et le ramena dans ses appartements.

-Ainsi donc, Snape, vous voulez persévérer ? Demanda HP d'une voix glacial.

Dark Harry était de retour dans ses bras et ce, d'après Severus, depuis quelques instants, vu qu'il savait pour la légilimencie.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux seulement que le gamin se souvienne pour qu'il guérisse.

-Eh bien, pas moi ! Hurla soudainement Horry en s'ôtant des bras forts de l'homme avant d'envoyer valdinguer le prof sur quelques mètres avant de vraiment laisser la place à Harry. Horry n'avait pas encore assez de puissance pour rester actif trop longtemps. C'est là qu'Harry se réveilla à son tour et remarqua son professeur se relever.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus se décida à dire la vérité. Après tout, ça le concernait et ils s'en rendrait compte déjà assez tôt.

-Vous êtes Voldemort.

Quand il vit Harry tomber dans les pommes, il se dit qu'il aurait pu y mettre un peu plus de forme que de lâcher ça au gamin.

C'était comme s'il avait dit au Seigneur : Vous êtes un moldu !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce long chapitre !

Bonne fin de journée !

Bisous **Love** =3


	15. Légilimencie

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis désolée de mon retard, j'ai corrigé mon Tome 1 de ma saga et franchement, je dois avouer que y avait du boulot ^.^ Mais j'aurai fini demain, donc, vu qu'il n'y a plus grand chose, j'ai écrit ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que, personnellement, je suis pas fan. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir, soit bâclé, soit ... Je sais pas, bref, qu'il est mal foutu !

Enfin bon, j'ai dû mal avec la légilimencie, je vous l'accorde !

_**T-Hime**_ : Merci beaucoup ^.^

_**Nepheria4**_ : J'aime aussi ton commentaire !

_**Zeugma**_ : Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi bien que tu ne l'espérais, j'en suis désolée...

_**Alycia Panther**_ : Dans un sens, le genre de ma fiction est « Hurt/Comfort » donc c'est un peu normal, je ne suis pas encore passée dans le côté Comfort de la chose xD Merci !

Je tenais aussi à vous préciser que, comme le dit si bien une de nos consœur, « Les Reviews est l'essence des écrivains ».

Je tiens aussi à préciser que jeter des tomates à l'auteur ne la fera pas avancer plus vite...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 15 :

-Je suis quoi ?

Ça, c'était Harry.

-Pour la vingtième fois, vous êtes un Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc une partie de son âme vit en vous !

Et ça, c'était Severus.

Depuis deux minutes au moins, Severus expliquait l'histoire – la vraie, pas un autre mensonge – sur l'Horcruxe vivant à l'intérieur du garçon. Après qu'il se soit réveillé, Harry avait cru qu'il avait rêvé, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il était bel et bien une part de son pire ennemis.

Oh, bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Premièrement, il avait vu ce mot dans un des livres de la Réserve, à Poudlard. Ensuite, Albus lui en avait déjà vaguement parler, lui disant seulement que c'était un acte de magie noir très avancée, de la haute magie en soi.

-Et donc ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Severus se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

-Que diriez vous de reprendre l'Occlumencie, monsieur Potter ?

Bien que la perspective de mettre ses souvenirs et ses sentiments à nus devant son professeur ne lui plaise pas vraiment, il avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

-Avec vous ? Questionna Harry sans aucune mauvaise pensée.

-Non, avec un serpent bleu à écailles roses ! Bien sûr avec moi, sombre idiot ! Et avec le professeur Dumbledore aussi, ne vous en déplaise !

Le balafré bredouilla un vague « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Monsieur » avant de demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient commencer.

-Sans doute aujourd'hui et sans doute aussi le matin. Mais vu qu'il est passé midi, nous allons le faire maintenant. Les séances dureront chacune deux heures.

-Mais,...

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Le coupa l'homme. Pensez-vous que j'ai envie de perdre deux heures par jour pour un petit crétin de votre espèce ?

Harry, qui avait relevé la tête en voulant protester la baissa de nouveau en se sentant honteux. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé, il avait empêché l'homme d'avoir ses vacances. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander au professeur Dumbledore s'il pouvait retourner dans son dortoir.

-_Legilimens_ !

Le garçon fut pris par surprise et ses dernières pensées furent mises à nu. Il se revoyait, quelques secondes plus tôt, en train de songer à ses regrets. Il dû baisser encore une fois piteusement la tête face au regard noir du professeur.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? Vous allez rester ici ! Peu importe si je dois vous l'ordonner !

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire ce genre de chose !

-Je vais me gêner tiens ! Allez, on reprend ! _Legilimens _!

Le but de Severus était d'atteindre le coffre des souvenirs d'Harry. De toute façon, avec le peu de compétences du gamin, il devrait facilement y arriver.

Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le toucha – ou plutôt voulut le toucher, hum hum – et se fit, comme d'habitude maintenant, valdinguer. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup et avait préalablement placé un matelas contre le mur afin d'amortir sa chute.

-Vous êtes persistant !

-Je suis un Serpentard.

-Félicitation.

Ce début de conversation avec Horry débutait bien, surtout qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'Avada !

-Je voulais vous parler et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution.

Horry parut surpris.

-Et de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour vous qui nécessite de me déranger ?

-Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu l'Avada, comme vous me l'aviez si gentiment promit. Deuxièmement, je cherche un moyen de vous enlever du corps d'Harry sans pour autant vous détruire.

Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à l'objet-humain-maléfique qu'il voulait l'anéantir !

Néanmoins, l'Horcruxe voyait clair dans son jeu.

-Certes, je suis une part de Lord Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas idiot ! Je sais que vous voulez ma mort. Cependant, je vais vous dire quelque chose : la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment tuer mon moi humain, mis à part détruire toutes ses parties d'âmes disséminées aux quatre coins du pays, serait inévitablement d'augmenter la force de mon moi d'emprunt.

Severus prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles prononcées par l'âme de son maître avant de se demander quelque chose.

-Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Après tout, c'est du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on parle, donc de vous en quelques sortes.

Horry prit un air blasé et las au possible. Voir ce genre de sentiment passer sur le visage de Potter donnait un petit air surréaliste à la scène.

-Je ne lui appartiens plus. J'appartiens à Harry désormais.

Cette révélation changea toute la donne. Dire cela revenait à dire qu'il serait une aide à l'anéantissement du mage noir.

Severus se préparait à poser une nouvelle question quand il vit qu'Harry était de nouveau lui-même.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Potter.

-Pensez-vous que l'Horcruxe dise vrai ? Qu'il va nous aider à tuer Voldemort ?

C'était la première fois que le Survivant se souvenait d'un des entretiens avec l'Horcruxe. C'était également la première fois que Severus parvenait à un semblant de discussion avec ce dernier sans qu'il n'aille embrasser le mur avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Devant son air qui devait être assez éloquent, Harry avoua qu'il avait demandé, primo, à Horry de ne pas s'en prendre à Severus et à Albus, et deusio, qu'il lui avait demandé de le faire se souvenir de cette discussion ainsi que des prochaines. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à ses souvenirs du début du mois chez les Durlsey, il savait que l'artéfact humain – ou moyennement humain dira-t-on – tenait trop à ce qu'il ne se souvienne pas pour lui permettre ce genre de chose.

-Qui sait ? Fut tout ce que dit Severus avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre son laboratoire afin de continuer ses recherches de nouvelles potions.

Le lendemain, ce fut Albus qui réussi à faire un brin de conversation avec la part de son ancien élève, j'ai nommé Tom Jedusor. Au contraire d'avec Severus, Horry ne fut pas aussi sympathique et s'amusait à être ironique et sarcastique à longueur de champ avec le directeur.

Néanmoins, quand Albus lui posa _la_ question, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris.

-Dites-moi, Tom... Comment obtient-on plus de pouvoir ?

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Alors ?

Reviews ? ( 10 sinon je ne poste pas, et cette fois, je tiendrai parole ! Soyez-en sûr ! )

Bonne soirée les amis ! **Love** :3


	16. Hansel et Gretel

Bonsoir / Bonjour / Bonne journée, peu importe !

Voici le chapitre seize, qui sera encore plus court, je pense, que le précédent, mais j'aime bien la fin, et je ne pouvais que finir là-dessus, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle =D

Vu que vous avez été gentils et que j'ai eu mes dix reviews, voici donc la suite ! Je vous avais dis que je ne rigolais pas !

Dites, je me demande : vous lisez les réponses aux reviews ou c'est inutile ?

__ : Encore une nouvelle tête, j'adore ça ! Merci :D

_**T-Hime**_ : Pas trop mal aux fesses, ça va ? ^.^ Oui, j'adore choquer ! Surtout dans l'écriture ^.^

_**Zeugma**_ : J'y pense depuis le début avec Albus ! Tu vas rire, j'espère :D ( C'est parce qu'au début, je pensais faire un Albus méchant, mais j'ai changé d'avis : un Albus glucosé au citron est tellement plus drôle ! )

_**Cathy**_ : Merci ^.^ Voici la suite !

_**Benelina**_ : Désolée, mais malgré les 40 et quelques favoris, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que trois, voir cinq personnes qui lisent alors...

Oui, mais ça, Severus , c'est Severus hein ! XD

_**Nita**_ : Bonne idée, continue ainsi ! :D

Nepheria4 : La voici, la voilà !

_**Liv'**_ : Merci pour tes trois commentaires, c'est grâce à toi que je peux poster le chapitre 16 ! Moi aussi j'aurais trop voulu voir sa tronche ! XD ça aurait été épique !

Sinon, oui, j'écris des livres, une saga. Si tu vas sur mon profil, tu verras le lien sur ma page Facebook et, si tu n'y es pas, Mp' moi !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 16 :

Une semaine passa sans que rien ne change vraiment. Horry en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus à Severus quant à la façon de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Horcruxe aidait Albus à devenir de plus en plus puissant – par petites fois – et Harry s'ennuyait. Il était l'objet de tant de convoitise, par le professeur de potion ainsi que par le directeur pour Horry et par Voldemort qui avait recommencé depuis peu à lui envoyer des rêves. Ou des cauchemars, c'était selon.

Heureusement qu'il apprenait à desceller les signes de pré-cauchemars, ça lui permettait de placer un sort de silence sur lui-même afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme à ses côtés.

Les séances d'Occlumencie continuaient et Severus apprenait aussi peu à peu à comprendre la vie qu'avait mené le garçon. Quand un souvenir était dévoilé, Severus se retirait doucement, proposait au garçon d'en parler et se retirait dans son laboratoire s'il refusait. Peu à peu, leur relation était devenue plus... cordiale. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'appeler par leur prénom et, contrairement à ce qu'on peu penser, c'était Severus lui-même qui l'avait proposé. Quitte à s'ennuyer à deux, autant le faire gentiment, non ?

Aujourd'hui, soit le quinze du mois de juillet, c'était encore une fois à Severus de faire un peu d'Occlumencie avec le garçon.

-Êtes-vous prêt, Harry ?

Le garçon hocha la tête positivement.

-_Legilimens_ !

Devant ses yeux, ou plutôt, dans son esprit, apparurent un Albus l'œil fou et un Harry en mode Horcruxe. Cette scène s'était en fait passée une semaine auparavant, lors du premier cours avec Albus.

« Dites-moi, Tom... Comment obtient-on plus de pouvoir ? »

D'un mouvement brusque, Severus s'ôta de l'esprit du plus jeune, choqué, pour tomber sur un Harry se tenant la tête entre les mains dû à la séparation brutale du professeur.

Désolé, Severus chercha une potion antidouleur dans la poche de son pantalon et la tendit au garçon sans un mot. Celui-ci le remercia du regard en lui rendant la fiole, vide à présent.

La gentillesse de l'homme-en-noir-mais-pas-si-en-noir-que-ça – il portait une chemise couleur parme – changea cependant radicalement. Il lança au garçon un regard sombre, l'air énervé, et lui demanda des explications.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Severus. J'essayais d'un savoir plus pour vous en parler avant que vous ne le voyiez...

L'espion était énervé. Contre lui, pour n'avoir rien vu plus tôt et pour ne pas avoir su protéger convenablement le garçon – une nouvelle fois –, contre Albus pour ce côté malfaisant qui semblait enfin se révéler de lui, et enfin contre Harry – dans une moindre mesure – pour lui avoir caché cette fois-ci ainsi que, il s'en doutait, les autres.

Le garçon se décida alors à lui dire que cela durait depuis leur premier cours et que depuis, Horry l'aidait à augmenter sa puissance, petit à petit.

Furieux, Severus se leva dans la ferme intention d'aller toucher deux mots au directeur.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le choix que de se rasseoir en se tenant soudainement le bras : Voldemort l'appelait.

-Restez ici, ne vous approchez pas du directeur et ne faites pas de bêtise, je ferai vite.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la porte de ses appartements, en enfilant avec hâte sa robe de sorcier, Harry le suivait. Au moment de la refermer derrière lui, il eut juste le temps d'entre le garçon lui dire quelque chose.

-Faites attention à vous.

Il ne répondit rien, mais hocha légèrement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris, et s'en alla.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était à genoux devant Lord Voldemort.

-Relève-toi, Severus.

-Merci, maître.

Le mage noir lui demanda des nouvelles quant à ses Horcruxes.

-Je n'ai..., Severus hésita. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller voir, maître. Mais je vous promets que je le fais dès que je sors d'ici !

-_Endoloris_ ! Sache que c'est ce qui t'attendras dès que tu viendras ici sans nouvelle de mes moi-mêmes !

-Bien... maître. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.

Après ce petit interlude, Severus put repartir à Poudlard – alors qu'il devait aller voir les Horcruxes – afin d'aller voir le directeur, ou qui qu'il soit.

-Severus, quel bon vent vous amène ? L'accueillit l'homme à la barbe blanche d'un ton heureux, comme à chaque fois.

-« Severus, quel bon vent vous amène ? » répéta le mangemort d'une voix froide et sarcastique. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Albus ! Dites moi, soit qui vous êtes, soit ce que vous voulez faire avec plus de pouvoir !

Le directeur fit mine de ne pas comprendre mais, vaincu, lorsqu'il croisa le regard ténébreux de l'homme en face de lui et qui semblait de toute évidence furieux, il baissa la tête piteusement.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, Severus... Personne ne le peut !

Contre toute attente, le vieil homme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes sous le regard surpris du Maître des potions qui se disait que, cette fois, Minerva allait devenir la nouvelle directrice !

Après lui avoir crié dessus, lui reprochant le fait d'avoir, encore une fois mis en danger Harry et l'insultant de glucosé malade au citron, il faillit tomber dans les pommes en recevant la réponse.

-Depuis tout petit – j'étais déjà amoureux du citron – j'ai toujours eu qu'un seul et unique rêve : m'acheter la maison du conte moldu « Hansel et Gretel » en citron !

Avec plus de pouvoir, j'aurais plus de sous, et je pourrais l'acheter ! Pour ça, il me faut du pouvoir ! Toujours plus de pouvoirs ! Mouahahahaha ! Finit-il dans un rire hystérique.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

N'oubliez pas de me dire, pour les reviews, histoire de voir si je les laisses ou non !

Bisous, **Love **:3


	17. Combattre les Horcruxes

Bonjour à tous, les amis !

T-Hime : T'aurais-je choquée, petite Hime ? =P

Harry Severus Potter Snape : T'en fais pas, je comprends ! :) Merci d'être là !

Cathy : Horry reste tout de même une partie de Voldemort, donc il pense que si Albus a plus de pouvoir, c'est pour faire le mal, donc il l'aide ! :D

Etienne : Oh, des garçons lisent ma fic ? Oh bah ça alors ! Je suis surprise. J'ai peur de vous décevoir, tout ceux qui attendent le moment de la vengeance avec impatience ! J'ai peur que ce soit mal fait... =/

Zeugma : Oh, un citron givré pour dessert ! Miam :D

Anonyme : Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais si tu ne me mets pas de pseudo, je sais pas te répondre convenablement ! Espérons pour toi que tu sache qui tu es XD Mais sinon, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai arrêté la fiction sur ça, comme ça ? XD

Izaiza14 : Oui ! Albus est totalement fou ! :D

Nita : J'ai voulu changé, mais on sait mettre que 2 genres :/

Seselova : Charmant pseudo :D ; Merci d'être là alors ! Voici la suite ^.^

Liv : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me dire ça ? Je suis pas folle, j'ai seulement un cerveau un peu loufoque xD

Merci à tous, cette fois, 10 commentaires sans rien demander, je suis flattée !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 17 :

Dire que Severus était choqué, surpris, énervé et j'en passe et des meilleurs était un bon gros euphémisme. Il était même littéralement pétrifié sur place, regardant son mentor comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Rusard, qu'il se tapait Buck en cachette et qu'il était le soumis de Voldemort ( NDLA : Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup ... ) !

-Vous avez raison, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre votre esprit trop collant de citron, fit Severus en reprenant contenance. Je ne veux plus que vous fassiez un quelconque entrainement avec l'Horcruxe et je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez d'Harry sans ma présence.

L'homme tourna les talons et, à seulement quelques mètres de la porte, il tourna la tête de quinze degrés vers la gauche afin de croiser, du coin de l'œil, la silhouette du vieil homme qui se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir en tissu orné de petits cœurs.

-Je tiens à vous dire aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a puni pour n'avoir pas encore été voir comment se portaient les autres Horcruxes. Si la prochaine fois qu'il m'appelle, je n'y ai pas été, je serai soumis à un entrainement intensif de l'Endoloris. En gros, dépêchez-vous !

Après quoi, il sortit en faisant bien attention à claquer la porte afin de montrer son mécontentement, et se rendit ensuite dans les cachots.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte dissimulée par un tableau de Salazar Serpentard, il fut surprit de voir le garçon se précipiter sur lui à toute vitesse et le serrer contre lui.

-Vous êtes vivant !

-De toute évidence, Potter, maintenant, lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas une peluche !

Semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le garçon se détacha promptement de l'homme et baissa la tête.

Doucement, Harry recommençait à être moins squelettique. Peut-être pourrait-il maintenant passer à manger autre chose que du bouillon de légume, non ?

-Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ? Demanda alors Harry, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux installés dans les fauteuils du salon.

Face au regard que le plus jeune reçut, il se hâta d'ajouter que, vu que Voldemort – Harry dut se reprendre et l'appeler Vous-savez-qui devant le regard noir de Severus – était énervé, il avait put voir le maître lui lancer le sortilège de douleur avant que la connexion ne se coupe. Il dit aussi qu'il s'était inquiété.

Severus quant à lui, restait pensif. Les séances d'Occlumencie n'apportaient rien, ni du côté des souvenirs du garçon, ni de celui pour protéger son esprit. Tout ce que ça avait aidé, c'était l'entente qu'il y avait entre eux, mais, de toute évidence, ça ne servait à rien de continuer pour l'instant, du moins, pas tant que Horry serait présent. Peut-être devrait-il devenir de la pure magie dès à présent... Mais cela pourrait être un risque si le Lord s'en rendait compte... Non, valait mieux attendre que Dumbledore les rassemblent tous.

Le prochain problème, désormais, serait comment les détruire !

D'un Accio, il fit revenir tous les ouvrages qu'il connaissait, à lui, sous le regard curieux du survivant.

-Monsieur, on ne fait pas de l'Occlumencie aujourd'hui ? Enfin, on ne continue pas ?

-Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile ! Tant que l'Horcruxe sera en vous, on ne continuera pas. Ce qu'il faut chercher, maintenant, c'est comment détruire les Horcruxes, car je suis certain que ce n'est pas en marchant dessus que ça fonctionnera !

Après ces paroles, l'homme se plongea dans un des bouquins sous le regard pensif et indécis du gamin – de presque dix-sept ans. Celui-ci semblait peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il lui dire ?

Pour, il avait confiance en lui, il savait que son professeur de potion y arriverait.

Contre, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour lui...

Malheureusement, les arguments en faveur l'emportèrent.

-Inutile que vous cherchiez plus longtemps, je sais comment faire.

Harry soupira. Albus leur avait dit, à Ron, Hermione et lui, de ne rien dire à personne. Néanmoins, Severus était quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait bien en magie noire – c'est le cas de le dire – et Harry avait confiance en lui !

-Le directeur m'a interdit de le dire, mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous pourrez m'aider. Pour vaincre un Horcruxe, c'est simple, il faut seulement sacrifier quelque chose.

Severus haussa un sourcil en entendant la simplicité en question.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le premier Horcruxe que j'ai détruit était le journal de Tom Jedusor. Le sacrifice a été le Basilic, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Si on me prend moi, mes souvenirs ont été sacrifiés. L'année passée, Ron, Hermione et moi, on a découvert que le pendentif – qu'on a trouvé dans les affaires de Kreaturr – appartenait à Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. D'après l'elfe, Regulus est mort pour le médaillon. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que sa vie a été le sacrifice. Il ne reste donc plus que la bague, la coupe et le diadème ainsi que Nagini. Il reste donc quatre Horcruxes.

Severus repartit dans une longue pensée en se disant qu'il y avait donc 4 Horcruxes. Peut-être que si Albus et lui sacrifiaient deux choses...

Il devait parler avec Horry ! Alors, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon qui, surprit, leva la sienne en même temps. Lorsque l'homme prononça « _Legilimens_ », Harry eut l'automatisme de crier à son tour un « _Protego_ » !

Ce ne fut ni Vernon, ni Dudley ni quelqu'un d'autre de Privet Drive qu'Harry aperçut. Ce qu'il vit, ce fut d'abord Poudlard, plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui semblait-il. Harry, ou plutôt Severus, vu que c'était ses souvenirs, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le château dans l'espoir de se terrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. En passant devant un mur en verre, Harry put se voir. C'était vraiment Severus, avec, semblait-il, vingt ans de moins, il devait avoir le même âge qu'Harry. Au moment de traverser le couloir menant aux escaliers, Harry se fit bousculer par quatre garçons.

-Alors, Servillus, t'es encore là ? Je pensais plutôt que tu allais t'empresser de rejoindre tonton Voldy !

-Voyons, Sirius, ce n'est pas seulement tonton Voldy qu'il allait rejoindre, mais son lit !

Des éclats de rires de firent entendre.

Rémus souriait, Peter aussi, bien que plus loin de Severus. James et Sirius avaient quant à eux avaient un sourire cruel au bord des lèvres. Harry, dans la peau de Severus, avait deux sentiments contradictoire : la tristesse d'Harry et la honte de Severus.

Aussi vite qu'il était entré dans l'esprit de son professeur, il en fut éjecté.

-Ne vous avisez...

L'homme voulait continuer avec « ...plus jamais de faire ça ! » mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car le garçon en face de lui venait de baisser – encore une fois, il fallait qu'il perde cette habitude – la tête en lui demandant pardon.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que vous a fait subir mon père et Sirius. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me haïssez maintenant...

Toujours tête baissée, le regard porté sur ses chaussures, Harry ne vit pas le regard de Severus qui le regardait maintenant, les yeux grands ouverts.

Décidément, Harry n'était pas comme son père.

-Je ne vous déteste pas.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Alors, ce chapitre ? Comment il est ?

Racontez-moi !

Bisous les amis ! **Love** =3


	18. L'ensemble des Horcruxes

Bonjour à tous !

**Bon**, je vais d'abord vous faire un petit commentaire suite à une review. Certains d'entres-vous sont peut-être au courant que j'ai eu des problèmes précédemment à cause de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas aimé ma façon de parler sur les viols – même si ça n'avait en aucun cas été voulu.

Plus tôt, j'ai dis au début d'un chapitre qu'il n'y aurait pas de viol, seulement une fellation non consentie. Oui, je sais que tout acte sexuel non consentit reste un viol, avec la même gravité qu'une pénétration. Je m'étais mal exprimée, je voulais dire, comme quoi il n'y avait pas de viol, qu'il n'y avait pas de pénétration.

Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai choqué certain d'entre vous, mais ce n'était pas du tout voulu.

Veuillez donc me pardonner cela** !**

_**Cathy**_ : Merci à toi de commenter :)

_**T-Hime**_ : Ceci est une fiction, T-Hime. Je change quelques petits trucs, notamment vis-à-vis de cela. Et pas de romance tout de suite, bien que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre changent peu à peu =D

_**Zeugma**_ : Pas de câlin tout de suite ! Peut-être un bisou vers novembre / décembre, voir janvier ( dans la fic, pas en vrai hein xD ) mais pas tout de suite =D

_**Alycia**_ : Mais... Severus a TOUJOURS été trop cool ! =D

_**Seselova**_ : Désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'y aura rien d'énorme comme réaction...

_**Titinesister**_ : Je pense t'avoir répondu par Mp', mais quand même merci d'être passée et encore désolée...

Oh, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les Réponses aux Reviews précédentes, j'ai oublié de mettre les pseudos en gras et italiques, j'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop emmêler les pinceaux !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 18 :

Une semaine passa sans que quoique ce soit ne bouge. Harry reprenait de plus en plus de poids, ce qui, secrètement, plaisait au professeur de potion. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été contre d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, mais pas un sac d'os ! Surtout que, depuis quelques jours, Harry se retrouvait, au matin, inévitablement collé à l'homme et les bras de celui-ci l'entourant.

Bien sûr, les premiers matins avaient été pénibles aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais désormais, bien qu'il restait encore une certaine gêne quand ils ouvraient les yeux, ils ne faisaient plus de commentaires et se levaient sans un mot.

Néanmoins, Harry était légèrement perturbé. Cette cohabitation avec le terrible Severus Snape l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Surtout depuis la fois où l'homme avait appris pour la demande de pouvoir d'Albus.

Il ne le détestait pas ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Et...

Harry se posait énormément de questions qu'il se serait bien évité de poser à son hôte !

Oh, il ne faut pas croire, le garçon n'était pas que perturbé ! Il pensait aussi à son anniversaire qui approchait à grand pas ! Dans une dizaine de jours, treize pour être exactes, il serait majeur ! Enfin, il n'aurait plus la peur constante que son oncle se rappelle à son bon souvenir, ou de faire une gaffe et de faire de la magie hors de l'école ! Peut-être pourrait-il aussi aller habiter chez ses parrains ?

Peut-être pas maintenant ceci dit, après tout, ils étaient, Rémus et Sirius, de tout jeunes mariés ! Si, déjà, un gamin de son genre venait les ennuyer, ils n'allaient plus avoir envie d'enfants plus tard !

De plus, aujourd'hui, Albus devait aller chercher le quatrième et dernier Horcruxe, la coupe, qui se trouvait dans la très vieille maison de Serpentard. Voldemort, qui l'avait confié à Bellatrix, lui avait demandé de la mettre là afin de procéder à son authentification, le tout ponctué de « Ma belle petite Bella » et de « Endoloris » - bien que ce ne soit pas très gentil, la folle acceptait tout ce qui lui était destiné de son maître adoré.

Justement, en parlant du fou citronné...

-Bonjour les amis ! S'écria l'homme en entrant, sans avoir frappé, dans les appartements du potioniste.

-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dis de ne plus débarquer ainsi chez moi ? Surtout avec ... tout ça...

Les deux derniers mots étaient sortis difficilement avec un air de dégout bien visible sur le visage. Si maintenant le vieil homme portait un diadème, une bague et se pavanait avec une coupe – semblait-il, de Quidditch – dans les mains, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose ou deux : soit il était devenu fou – pour de bon cette fois, soit il avait comme vocation de changer de sexe. Ou les deux, restait à savoir, avec lui !

-Vous m'avez dit de ne pas approcher Harry sans que vous soyez là pour le protéger, comme un cavalier sur son cheval blanc venant secourir son prince !

L'image mentale fit rire Harry qui tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas le montrer. Ce fut cependant chose perdue lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir que lui envoyait l'homme.

Albus, de son côté, regardait la scène d'un œil amusé. Il était rare pour lui de voir son professeur préféré rougir de gêne.

Se pourrait-il que... ? Un petit sourire se posa sur les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

-Arrêtez de sourire comme l'idiot que vous êtes, Albus ! Dit Severus en reportant sa colère sur son mentor. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis venu vous présenter tous les Horcruxes !

Ce que l'homme ne noir avait identifié comme étant des parures de fantaisie étaient en fait les trois Horcruxes ! Comment ne les avaient-ils pas reconnus ?

-Vous les avez tous, enfin ! Soupira Severus.

Il avait déjà reçu quelques décharges via sa Marque, petit rappel de son bien aimé Maître lui rappelant d'aller s'enquérir de ses précieux Horcruxes adoré.

Harry se leva alors en soupirant, sous le regard interrogatif de l'espion et celui, compréhensif, du glucosé.

-Puis-je aller chercher le Choixpeau magique, Severus ? Demanda Harry d'un ton calme, présageant la tempête et se résolvant à s'abaisser à demander ce genre de chose.

-Pour quoi faire, exactement ?

Harry soupira.

-Il me faut l'épée de Gryffondors pour détruire les trois Horcruxes, en plus de sacrifier quelque chose.

Severus ne prit pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il vociféra. Il était hors de question que ce soit à lui de sacrifier des choses ! N'avait-il pas déjà assez donné de sa personne ?

-Il est hors de question que ce soit à vous de le faire ! Et je vous l'interdis, est-ce bien clair ?

Ah, la menace d'utiliser sa domination sur lui s'était révélée vraie, finalement. Mais après tout, c'était un Serpentard, il était donc normal qu'il utilise ce genre de truc contre lui.

Albus décida d'intervenir, histoire d'avoir un compromis.

-Ici, nous avons trois Horcruxes, en plus de celui se trouvant dans Harry, et nous sommes trois. Chacun de nous sacrifiera donc quelque chose, comme ça tout le monde est content ! Alors, je prendrai la bague, Severus prendra la coupe, et Harry, ce sera donc le diadème.

Après cet aveux, et mis à part le fait que le professeur n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors là vraiment pas, la tournure de la situation, ils prirent chacun les différents artefacts et Albus partit, la bague à son doigt.

Severus pensa quant à lui qu'il lui faudra trouver un autre moyen pour détruire l'Horcruxe, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher l'épée de Gryffondors car il était un Serpentard. Étrangement, Harry suivait le même raisonnement dans sa tête car il lui proposa quelque chose sur un ton amusé.

-Cela vous dit de découvrir la salle adorée de votre modèle, j'ai nommé Salazar Serpentard ?

Face à l'air peu éloquent du plus vieux, Harry sourit à pleine dent et lui dit qu'il parlait de la Chambre des Secrets.

Severus, content malgré lui, hocha la tête et lui dit alors :

-Allons-y.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Voilà la fin du chapitre 18 ! Le prochain sera soit Horry qui deviendra puissance, soit la destruction des autres Horcruxes, franchement, je ne sais pas encore !

Encore une fois un grand pardon pour la mention de viol.

Je m'en veux assez, je l'avoue...

Bisous. **Love** :3


	19. La Chambre des Secrets

Hello les amis !

Comment vous allez ? Moi pour le moment, ça va ! Je vous poste ce chapitre et je vais regarder un Harry Potter, ça me fera du bien !

_**T-Hime**_ : Si si, c'est un HPSS, pas un Gardian ! Ils seront ensemble, mais pas maintenant. Novembre doit passer avant ! ^.^

_**Zeugma**_ : Toute petite alors :)

_**Tezuka**_ : J'ai déjà le sacrifice de Severus ainsi que celui d'Albus, mais pas celui d'Harry. Ou alors seulement pour Nagini ( je suis sûr que vous allez adoré ce passage d'ailleurs ! ) :3

_**Yumi**_ : Merci à toi !

_**Seselova**_ : Super alors, je suis contente !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 19 :

Marchant d'un même pas calme mais pourtant rapide, Harry et Severus se rendaient tous les deux vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils arrivèrent là-bas après avoir effectués un trajet sans un mot, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient devoir sacrifier. L'homme avait une petite idée sur ça, mais préférait ne pas trop y penser maintenant. Harry quant à lui n'en avait aucune idée.

-Que faisons-nous ici, Harry ? Demanda Severus, perplexe au vu de l'endroit.

-Eh bien, c'est...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – se précipita vers lui et, en voulant l'agripper dans son enthousiasme, passa au travers de lui, occasionnant par la même une vague de glace qui coulait dans ses veines.

-Enfin, Harry ! Tu es mort et tu viens près de moi pour toute – elle accentua exagérément le son « ou » - ta mort ? Hein, dis ?!

Le garçon, légèrement remit du choc, se redressa un peu – il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même par le froid – et lui expliqua calmement mais fermement que, non, il n'était pas mort et que, lorsqu'il le serait, il se ferait une joie de la rejoindre.

Un peu de flatterie ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que le fantôme pourrait bien lui être utile un de ces jours !

De son côté, Severus regardait l'échange d'un œil mi amusé, mi agacé, attendant que le jeune homme lui explique sa présence dans les toilettes des filles. Quand, enfin, le dialogue fut fini et que Mimi retourna dans un des conduits des wc, Harry lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et, sans même éclairer les lanternes de son professeur, lui demanda de se reculer un peu tandis que lui s'avançait plus près d'un des lavabos.

-_**Ouvre-toi !**_ Susurra-t-il dans la langue des serpents.

Le son en fourchelangue qui sortit de la gorge du Survivant eut le don de donner des frissons au plus âgé qui le regarda d'un air surpris. Cet air s'accentua lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui, un air espiègle sur le visage. Severus aurait plutôt dit « un air Potterien ou de maraudeur, » avant de se rappeler qu'après tout, Harry était le fils d'un des maraudeurs ainsi que le filleul de deux d'entre eux.

-J'espère que vous aimez vous salir ! Attendez que je vous crie de sauter avant de le faire.

Après avoir dit ça, et surtout avant de se faire réprimander, Harry saura dans le tuyau conduisant à la Chambre des Secrets.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il n'y était plus allé, et franchement, qu'est-ce que le tunnel avait rétrécit ! Ou alors c'était lui qui avait grandit ?

Arrivé en bas, il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put en criant à son professeur qu'il pouvait y aller. Le temps que celui-ci descende, Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Évidemment, rien n'avait changé et il n'y avait plus eu d'autre éboulement, du moins, semblait-il.

-...AH ! Cria Severus en atterrissant lourdement sur le sol de carcasse de souris et autres rongeurs du même genre.

Avant que le plus jeune n'ait pu le voir, malheureusement, il s'était déjà redressé et lui envoyait un regard noir.

Cependant, celui-ci se transforma progressivement en un sentiment de surprise, puis d'interrogation et enfin de merveille. Suivant son regard, Harry se retourna et posa ses yeux sur la vieille mue du Basilic, emblème de sa maison.

-Ah, ça ? J'aurais sans doute dû vous dire de prendre des fioles, et tout le tralala pour récupérer ce qui est utile pour vos potions. Désolé.

Le coup d'œil qu'il lança à son professeur lui permit de rencontrer à son tour des yeux purement stupéfait. Leur propriétaire venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : Potter a pensé à moi ?

Reprenant contenance, il lui déclara d'un ton froid de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Severus suivit alors Harry le long des différents couloirs sous-terrains jusqu'à apercevoir un dernier couloir différents des autres. Celui-ci avait, des deux côtés, des sculptures de serpents en pierres avec, sous eux, de l'eau. Plus loin, continuant de marcher et ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser ses yeux partout où il pouvait, Severus aperçut la véritable salle de Salazar Serpentard. Celle-ci était basse, mais large, et très humide. Au fond de la « caverne » se trouvait une sorte de méduse toute aussi en pierre que le reste. Ses yeux furent attirés par l'incroyable squelette qui jonchait le sol et il se précipita pour le voir de plus près.

-Faites attention, je ne sais pas s'il est encore venimeux, ne sait-ton jamais ! S'empressa de dire Harry en le voyant se dépêcher pour voir.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, merci bien !

Néanmoins, il ralentit ses gestes, aussi bien pour ne pas risquer de se blesser que pour les précieux éléments qui s'offraient à lui. Avec tout ça, il allait en avoir pour des heures de tout récupérer, tout trier et noter toutes les informations, etc...

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Demanda-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard, se retournant vers le plus jeune.

-Vous savez que pour détruire un Horcruxe, il faut un objet hautement puissant, telle que l'épée de Gryffondors ? Néanmoins, vu que vous êtes à Serpentard et que, pour sacrifier quelque chose, c'est à vous de le détruire, il faut trouver un autre objet pour y arriver. C'est alors que j'ai pensé au journal de Tom, celui-là même que j'ai anéanti grâce à un crochet de ce Basilic, en seconde année. Vous pourrez détruire votre artefact grâce au venin, s'il y en a encore dans ses crochets.

-Oui, il y en a encore.

Severus était impressionné face aux capacités de réflexion du garçon, surtout pour un Gryffondors de son espèce !

L'homme en noir passa encore quelques minutes dans la chambre avant de dire au garçon qu'il serait bon de retourner chez lui afin qu'il ait de quoi récupérer les différents ingrédients du défunt Basilic.

C'est lorsqu'il se tourna vers le garçon, on pouvait dire que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? Demanda le plus vieux en se rapprochant du garçon.

Il faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il reçut la réponse à son mal être.

-J'ai oublié de penser à la manière de rentrer...

Cette fois, personne ne savait où ils étaient, il n'y avait qu'Albus qui, bien qu'il sache tout dans l'école, n'était pas au courant qu'ils se trouvaient là et il n'y avait pas de Phœnix appelé Fumseck pour les rapatrier à Poudlard !

En gros, ils étaient dans la merde la plus profonde !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

J'hésite encore entre le HP 2 ( suite à ce chapitre ), au 5 ( suite à avoir lu la fic « Folle correspondance » ( s/2187489/1/Folles-correspondances )), ou au 7.2 ( pour la mort de Sevy ) ; Mais je pense que ce sera le 2 ou le 5, j'ai pas encore envie de pleurer U_u

Alors, ce chapitre ?

Bonne lecture !


	20. La sortie

Bonsoir !

Eh bien, chapitre 20 ! C'est la première fois que je tiens une fiction aussi longtemps !

Malheureusement, je veux vous prévenir à l'avance : dès que mes cours auront repris, je posterai nettement – très nettement – moins souvent. Il se pourrait même que j'arrête de poster ! Bien entendu, dès les grandes vacances prochaine, je reprendrai obligatoirement, ainsi qu'à celles de Noël et autres... Je tenais à vous prévenir.

Je suis super heureuse de tous les commentaires, même si je m'attendais à plus, mais bon, je ne m'en plaints pas, nonante ( quatre-vingt-dix pour les Français ) c'est déjà pas mal !

_**T-Hime**_ : Encore un super commentaire ! Tu sais que tu es la première à me faire un commentaire sur les chapitres ? Ne vis-tu donc que devant ton pc ? :D

_**Nepheria4**_ : Merci à toi :D

_**Zeugma**_ : Na, na, na ! Pas de patronus ! :D

_**Petite grenouille**_ : New head ! Super ^.^ Tu trouves qu'elle est est tordue ? Ou que moi je le suis ? Merci !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 :

Severus hésitait entre plusieurs choses : taper le garçon, le féliciter, pleurer ou ne rien faire. Taper pour son imbécilité, féliciter pour l'empêcher d'aller soit chez Albus, soit chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pleurer car il était désespéré et ne rien faire car c'était un moyen de protection. Vu que les trois propositions n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures, il préféra la quatrième.

-Quelqu'un sait-il que nous sommes là ? Demanda calmement Severus.

-Non.

-Il y a-t-il un moyen de s'échapper ?

Harry expliqua alors la façon donc lui, Ron, Ginny et Lockhart s'étaient échappés, grâce à Fumseck.

Donc, non plus.

-Existe-t-il un passage secret ?

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre que non, il laissa la partie Serpentarde en lui prendre le relais.

C'était le grand Salazar Serpentard qui avait bâti cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Et il était intelligent ? Alors sans doute qu'il avait prit en compte le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de revenir mis à part le toit et que, sans balais ou Phœnix, il était impossible de retourner à Poudlard ?

-Sans doute. Nous devrions chercher.

C'est ainsi que se passa la première heure pour Severus dans la salle la plus populaire de sa maison.

Harry était partit voir si, à l'entrée du toboggan, il n'y avait pas un mécanisme quelconque permettant d'ouvrir une porte sécrète ou quelque chose comme ça. Malheureusement, ne trouvant rien, il retourna doucement vers Severus qui, lui, cherchait dans la salle.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, pro..., Harry se reprit. Severus ?

-Rien qui ne puisse nous aider !

Oui, Severus était de mauvaise humeur. Oui, Severus râlait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Bien entendu, il avait déjà tenté de transplaner mais, bien évidemment, ça n'avait rien résulté de bien concluant !

D'un geste las, Harry se hissa comme il le put au même endroit où il était allé dans l'espoir de vaincre le Basilic il y a quelques années, tout en haut d'une statue géante. De là, Severus lui semblait très petit, comparé à d'habitude. Il avait presque la même taille que son professeur de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick. Suite à cette pensée, le garçon eut un rire nerveux, aussi bien dû à ses pensées qu'à la situation.

-Je me demande si vous ne devenez pas fou, par moment..., soupira le professeur coincé avec lui.

-Non, aucun risque !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Harry le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Je le suis déjà !

Severus ne sut quoi répondre exactement et se contenta de se poser contre le mur suivant la sculpture de méduse d'un air nonchalant.

Dès qu'il eut touché la parois, quelque chose sembla bouger dans son dos et un tremblement commença à se faire sentir. Doucement au début, puis plus fort par la suite. Du haut de son caillou, tel Fumseck sur son perchoir, Harry tenta de se relever avant de tomber à genoux.

Severus, surpris, comme toujours avec le foutu gamin, se redressa et s'avança du plus qu'il le put en préparant sa baguette afin d'utiliser un sort permettant de sauver le Survivant – quel jeu de mot ! - si celui-ci venait à tomber. Ce dernier arriva enfin à se tenir droit jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse plus forte que les précédentes lui fasse glisser un pied. Perdant l'équilibre, il se revit, quatre ans plus tôt, tentant d'attraper l'épée afin de vaincre le gros serpent qui voulait sa mort. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent : il y avait un homme sous lui qui pouvait mourir s'il le recevait sur lui. Pas qu'Harry soit bien lourd, mais avec la gravitation terrestre, son poids pourrait doubler, voire tripler, passant du petit 45,5 kg à un 90 voire à un 120 kg.

Malheureusement pour eux deux, Harry n'avait plus de force dans ses bras et des doigts lâchèrent prise. Il dégringola la parois en poussant un cri de terreur et en fermant les yeux, se préparant à toucher le sol.

Les cinq mètres le séparant du sol furent parcourus en quelques secondes aux yeux du plus jeune tandis qu'elles furent parcourues en quelques heures aux yeux du plus âgé.

Ce dernier s'était placé sous le garçon et l'avait premièrement regardé lâcher prise en le voyant dégringoler, se rapprochant de lui.

-_Wingar_..., un tremblement l'obligea à arrêter son sortilège de lévitation et, lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le garçon, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le temps de prononcer un quelqu'un sortilège, que le garçon allait s'écraser devant lui sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire d'autre que regarder...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Voilà ! J'arrête le chapitre ici !

Review ?

[...] Je rigole, d'accord, c'était pas drôle ! XD

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Harry ferma les yeux en se rendant compte que sa fin était proche. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de revoir ses amis ni même de remercier l'homme pour sa gentillesse et son hospitalité.

De son côté, l'adulte calcula au mieux l'endroit exacte où le garçon allait atterrir et s'y plaça, prêt à le rattraper. Oh, il ne se faisait aucune illusion : jamais il n'aurait la force de rester debout s'il le réceptionnait correctement, mais au moins, s'il n'y arrivait pas, le garçon aurait une plus grande chance de survie en l'utilisant comme trampoline.

Encore une fois, il allait tout faire pour le sauver. Pour lui, pour sa rédemption. Et pour Lily. Surtout que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois vu que...

Soudain, alors se pensait foutu et que Severus pensait de même, ils furent tous les deux surpris et rouvrirent les yeux qu'ils n'avaient pas eut conscience d'avoir fermés.

Severus portait Harry, couché sur le sol. Harry était dans ses bras et se sentait être serré contre un torse ferme d'où battait un cœur glacé.

Severus avait un cœur. Un cœur qui battait parce qu'il avait eut peur.

Pour lui.

Le temps passa. Quelques minutes durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, attendant sûrement que l'autre dise un mot ou fasse un geste. Mais rien ne se passa quand, soudain...

-Ça ne tremble plus.

Alors qu'il se redressait doucement, tentant de ne pas faire mal à son professeur qui le regardait avec surprise et inquiétude, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait au moins put demander à Severus s'il allait bien.

Il se releva et aida le plus âgé à en faire de même tout en lui demandant si ça allait. Après que celui-ci l'ait rassuré, Harry se détourna de lui et remarqua quelque chose : de là où il était tombé, une entrée s'était faite ainsi que des escaliers dans la statue. Une sortie s'offrait à eux.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le début des marches, mais finit par s'arrêter à leur entrée. Sans se retourner, il murmura quelque chose.

-Merci.

Et il commença à gravir les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui le visage estomaqué de son professeur de potions.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

BONSOIR ! =D

Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'avoue, ça fait un peu guimauve, le preux chevalier qui rattrape la princesse, mais bon, j'y ai songé sur le coup, je l'ai écrit, et voilà !

Dites, je voulais vous demander, vous savez sans doute que j'ai écrit un One-shot de Severus sur son lit de mort, appelé « Un, deux, trois. ». Vu que j'ai l'intention de le publier, un jour, quand j'en aurais plus pour en faire un recueil de nouvelle, j'aimerais vraiment des commentaires ! Venez me dire ce que ça donne, s'il vous plait ! Merci d'avance !

Review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre 20 ? Merci aussi d'avance !


	21. Rentrés sains et saufs !

Bonne après midi à tous !

J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je viens à peine de le finir, j'ai eu du mal d'ailleurs !

Puis, je suis légèrement – euphémisme quand tu nous tiens... - déprimée, donc rien ne me plaisait à faire. Surtout après avoir découvert que, d'après J-K Rowling, si Severus déteste à ce point Neville, c'est parce que si ça avait été lui l'élu, Lily serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Je suis du genre hyper émotive, donc ce genre de truc me met le moral à zéro, même si ce ne sont que des personnages de fictions...

Bref ! Fini de blablater !

_**T-Hime**_ : J'ai l'impression de t'avoir vexé, désolée, ce n'était pas le but. Merci pour ce commentaire :)

_**Nita**_ : Non, je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça, voyons ! XD

_**TeZuKa**_ : La réponse quant au Patronum est résolue ici même. Pour les autres, j'y ai pas songé xD Et pourquoi il y aurait des blessés ? J'avais pas envie moi xD C'est plus tard, lorsque Harry reprendra les cours, qu'il souffrira encore un peu ( Niark niark niark... )

_**Seselova**_ : Ahah ! Pas grave, tant que tu t'es remise au gout du jour ! J'ai vraiment hésité, je l'avoue, à l'arrêter ainsi. Mais ça ne faisait que deux pages A4, alors c'était trop peu. Donc j'ai continué !

_**Zeugma**_ : J'ai l'impression que c'est de l'ironie XD Ceci dit, oui, moi ça m'a fait bien rire aussi ^.^

_**SilentShadowHill**_ : Hello la nouvelle tête ! Merci beaucoup ! Et je l'ai dis, ce sera une longue fiction que j'ai bien l'intention de finir un jour !

Merci à tous d'être passé et d'avoir commenté !

Bon, à vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 21 :

Ils gravirent les marches pendant près d'une demi heure sans encore en voir le bout, le tout dans un silence de mort. Après autant de temps, Harry en eut marre et s'assit sur une marche, se mettant ainsi face à son professeur. Certes, il redevenait doucement mais sûrement le garçon qu'il était avant de passer un mois chez son oncle, mais monter des centaines de marches était encore trop pour lui.

-J'en ai assez, ce sont pire que les escaliers dans Poudlard !

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant à la parois.

-Justement, ce sont des escaliers magiques.

Face au regard qui lui demandait plus d'interrogation ainsi que le geste qui accompagnait sa demande, Severus souffla de lassitude : il fallait décidément tout dire à ce gamin !

-Les escaliers de Poudlard sont farceurs – et agaçants, mais ça ne fait rien – et réagissent aux pensées de la personne qui les gravis. Si cette personne est seule et qu'elle pense à aller au troisième étage par exemple, ils l'arrêteront au quatrième. Bien sûr, si c'est un groupe de personne, ils auront plus de difficultés.

-Un peu comme la salle sur demande ?

-Oui, exactement. Donc, comme je disais avant que vous me coupiez la parole, ces escaliers-ci sont magiques et je suppose que le fait qu'ils aient été fabriqués par Salazar Serpentard est à prendre en compte et ne vous avantagera pas...

L'homme avait l'air soucieux. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ces escaliers ne pouvaient être gravis que par un Serpentard. Pourquoi, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Vous pensez que le fourchelangue pourrait m'être utile ?

-Qui sait.

Après tout, Harry avait reçu le titre de « l'héritier de Serpentard », donc peut-être avait-il une chance ?

Devant ses yeux, Harry se concentra afin de parler la langue des serpents et non l'anglais.

-_**Laisse-moi passer.**_

Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa. Il ressaya avec deux autres phrases en priant Merlin que ça fonctionne, mais non. Le fourchelangue lui était d'aucune utilité.

-Cessez de faire le pitre avec ce fichu idiome, le sermonna l'homme à ses côté, visiblement en colère.

Bien qu'à l'extérieur, il était énervé, à l'intérieur il se sentait dérangé. Lorsqu'Harry parlait dans cette langue où les « S » ressemblaient à des « s », il sentait quelque chose en lui qui le dérangeait vraiment. Il n'aurait pas sut mettre un mot dessus, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Le garçon en face de lui eut l'air désolé, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant réfléchir à quelque chose de plus constructif.

C'était donc Salazar Serpentard qui avait créé la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que cet interminable escaliers, il devait donc avoir un rapport avec toutes ces idioties de valeurs auxquelles il se vouait corps et âme, tel que le sang-pur.

Sur ce point-là, ils étaient bons pour êtes coincés à vie, étant tous les deux des sans-mêlés. Ça ne devait pas être ça, néanmoins... Qui avait-il d'autre ? La ruse ? La loyauté ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça allait les aider à passer outre l'illusion qui les avaient enfermés.

-À quoi pensez-vous, monsieur ? Demanda doucement Harry, le visage dans les mains et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, le regardant.

-Maintenant, je réfléchis aux différents sortilèges qui pourraient nous sortir de là, mais mis à part ceux du Patronus, de Réducto, de Portus ou de Dissensium, je ne sais pas.

Harry réfléchit. Après tout, il n'y avait pas toute une manne remplie de sortilèges et c'est vrai que c'était ceux qui pourraient être les plus utiles.

-Bon, dit-il en se levant. Je m'occupe du Patronus et du Réducto, je vous laisse le Portus et le Dissensium pour vous amuser.

Sans même attendre l'acceptation du professeur à ses côté, il ressortit sa baguette, réfléchis quelques instants et lança un puissant « _Expecto Patronum _». Le cerf se tourna vers lui en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas de menace et son maître lui dit d'aller trouver Albus Dumbledore. L'image brumeuse se retourna et galopa jusqu'en bas alors que le garçon se retourna afin de lancer un « Reducto » sur les escaliers. Cependant, bien qu'il eut une explosion, seuls quelques cailloux tombèrent au sol.

-De toute évidence, c'est un échec.

Au moment où Severus disait ça, le cerf d'Harry revenait au galop et Harry comprit immédiatement qu'Albus n'avait pas eut le message. Sans doute était-ce aussi un moyen de protection.

Avant même d'essayer le sortilège permettant la création d'un portoloin, Harry se souvint de quelque chose : si Salazar avait bel et bien créé cet endroit et que Voldemort était sa descendance, alors il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

-Légilimencez-moi, s'exclama Harry, sûr de lui.

Il semblait tellement certain que Severus ne demanda pas d'explication et se mit en position, baguette levée.

-_Legilimens_ !

Directement, comme répondant à la volonté de son porteur, Horry l'Horcruxe remplaça le garçon.

-Je ne sais pas ce que le gamin veut, mais il semble qu'il voulait que vous soyez présent.

Horry ricana sinistrement.

-Il n'est pas con ce gamin ! Je suis une part de Lord Voldemort et donc un descendant de la noble lignée de Serpentard. Harry ne peut pas passer à travers ce sortilège pour la simple et bonne raison que le sang de Salazar Serpentard ne coule pas dans ses veines.

-Vous non plus, ricana Severus.

-Non, certes, mais tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je suis bien plus puissant que toi.

Estomaqué, l'homme en noir ne répliqua rien, ce qui laissa à l'Horcruxe le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ferma les yeux et tendis les mains devant lui en prononçant des phrases où se mélangeaient latin et fourchelangue et dont il ne comprit rien du tout. Ensuite, une espèce de sphère rouge apparut devant ses doigts écartés et il la laissa tomber sur le sol. De nez, Severus sut que c'était du sang. Le sang de qui ? De Voldemort ? C'était donc une protection de sang qu'il y avait sur cet endroit ?

Après quoi, ils se retrouvèrent, Harry et lui, au même endroit que précédemment, devant la statue de Salazar lui-même ( NDLA : Je ne l'ai découvert que tout à l'heure, la statue que j'avais décrit comme étant une sorte de méduse est en fait Salazar Serpentard. Je l'ai lu sur le site de HP wiki. ).

Avant même que Severus n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Horry laissa sa place à Harry Potter.

-Je savais que j'avais raison ! S'exclama, joyeux, Harry en lui faisant un large sourire.

Cette fois-ci, ils reprirent les escaliers et, une cinquantaine de marches après, il durent soulever un carrelage. Celui-ci était en fait une des dalles recouvrant les toilettes des filles, là où Mimi était toujours.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Comme dit plus haut, j'ai eu du mal pour trouver un moyen de sortir de là ! Maintenant... Je ne sais pas ce que sera la suite. Certainement Horry qui devient la puissance et un gros délire de ma part. Indice : La Belle au Bois Dormant ! :D

Alors, comment était ce chapitre ?

Reviews ? **Love** :3


	22. Au revoir, Horry l'Horcruxe !

Bonjour !

J'ai fait le chapitre 22 hier soir, mais je ne l'ai fini que maintenant ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, les amis...

_**T-Hime**_ : Eh oui, mais maintenant, Au revoir Horry l'Horcruxe !

_**Zeugma**_ : Rah, image mentale affreuse ! Comment tu as pu songer à ça ? Tu as l'esprit encore plus tordu que le mien ! Oui, petit bisou :D

Dites, deux commentaires, c'est peu ! Néanmoins, je ne demande pas 15 commentaires pour le prochain, et pour ça, vous pouvez remercier **Tsukiyomi-Hime**, car elle a été ma centième revieweuse ! :D

Bon, le chapitre tant attendu !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 22 :

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans les appartements de Severus sans prononcer un mot. Maintenant que le sort d'illusion avait été brisé par Horry en piquant du sang du descendant de Salazar – espérons que Voldemort ne s'en soit pas rendu compte – le maitre des potions allait pouvoir aller et venir pour récupérer tout ce qui était recyclable et tout trier. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'Harry pour lui ouvrir le passage : il n'aurait qu'à passer par les escaliers.

Désormais, un autre problème s'imposait : Horry l'Horcruxe était bien utile, mais il était dérangeant aussi. Il semblait connaitre toute une panoplie de sortilèges – sans aucun doute de la magie noire – et de trucs et astuces pouvant aider à plein de choses. Néanmoins, il restait un moyen pour Voldemort de renaitre quand – ou si – on l'anéantissait.

Il fallait qu'il se change en puissance pour Harry, c'était impératif. Aucun autre moyen n'était disponible, et il fallait s'en occuper très vite. Autrement dit, maintenant.

-Harry, déclara soudainement Severus en se tournant vers le garçon. Seriez-vous d'accord pour que l'Horcruxe en vous se transforme en puissance ?

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau directorial afin de prévenir leur hôte.

-Harry, Severus, quel bon vent vous amène, mes enfants ?

-On vient s'occuper de l'Horcruxe, professeur, expliqua doucement Harry en refusant, comme le potioniste, le bonbon au citron que leur présentait Albus.

Le petit air d'amusement habitant dans les yeux du plus grand directeur de Poudlard s'éteignit immédiatement.

-Bien, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Il demanda ensuite à Harry de se placer dans le divan non loin de son bureau où le garçon s'installa de bonne grâce, prêt à tout accepter pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Les trois hommes savaient que ça n'allaient pas être une mince affaire et qu'il y aurait sans doute des effets secondaires, mais ils voulaient rester confiants. Après avoir regardé Harry dans les yeux et qu'il vit le petit hochement de tête, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça le sort.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Tom, fit Albus lorsqu'il sut que l'Horcruxe avait prit la place du Survivant.

Horry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. D'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'air se mit à trembler, doucement au début, puis plus fort par la suite. Severus et Albus se lancèrent un regard, pensant à la même chose : Harry était déjà incroyable puissant, qu'est-ce que ça donnera après ?

Après l'air, ce fut une mini tornade qui se trouva dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux et la barbes des deux adultes. Ils se sentirent soudain oppressés, mais rien ne bien grave en sois.

Puis, soudainement, tout s'arrêta. L'air redevint comme avant, le vent arrêta d'envoyer valser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et ce qui comprimait leur cœur se stoppa à son tour.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit doucement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Albus.

-Oui, professeur. Tout s'est bien passé.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, exactement ?

Harry jeta un regard en coin au professeur de potion et lui fit un petit sourire avant de dire qu'il se sentait seulement un peu fatigué. Ce qui était un peu normal après tout.

Après, il se leva doucement en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, et s'étira le plus qu'il put en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Ils restèrent à parler un peu – quelques minutes tout au plus – avant que Severus ne se lève en disant avec toute la sympathie qu'il avait en lui que le gamin devait se reposer. Ledit gamin ne contredit pas ses paroles et, après avoir salué le vieil homme, se dirigea en premier vers la porte.

Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était soudainement mis à ralentir pour finir par se stopper. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte de l'appel de Severus pas plus de ses bras qui se refermèrent sur lui car il venait de tomber dans un sommeil profond...

De son côté, quelques secondes plus tôt, Severus avait vu le garçon ralentir progressivement avant de le voir tomber et de le rattraper aussi vite qu'il le put.

Toujours accroupi sur le sol, Albus les rejoignit à son tour, un air passablement soucieux déformant ses traits habituellement si doux, et posa une main sur le cou gracile du jeune homme.

-Il est vivant, murmura-t-il, malgré tout soulagé.

D'un commun accord, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Pompom était. La femme s'exclama en voyant le corps inerte du Survivant.

-Par Merlin, Albus, que s'est-il passé ?

En deux trois mouvements, Severus déposa le corps de son élève sur son lit de l'infirmerie pendant que son mentor expliquait au Dragon-Pomfresh la situation. Tout aussi rapidement, elle envoya une demi douzaine de sortilèges de diagnostique et les soulagea tous les trois en constatant que rien de grave n'était arrivé, que le garçon était seulement plongé dans un coma assez profond.

-Que pouvons-nous faire, Pomfresh ? Demanda Severus.

-Je ne sais pas, sincèrement... Elle se stoppa d'elle même avant de rajouter quelque chose. À moins que..., elle se tourna vers Albus. Pensez-vous à la même chose que moi, Albus ?

L'homme réajusta ses lunettes en la regardant dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

-Oui. Je pense que c'est la seule solution.

Agacé, Severus leur demanda – leur ordonna serait plus juste – de l'éclairer quant à la façon de sauver le satané rejeton Potter.

Alors qu'Albus se tournait vers lui, il put se rendre compte que l'éternel pétillement d'amusement était réapparut dans ses yeux bleus.

-L'amour, mon cher Severus ! L'amour !

Là, le mangemort tomba littéralement dans les pommes. Toute cette journée n'avait été qu'un simulacre de connerie et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard par un cri particulièrement... féminin.

-Ah, Severus, vous voilà de retour parmi nous ! S'exclama une voix bien connue et qui l'agaçait particulièrement.

L'espion ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre et grogna en constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

-Bonjour, professeur, murmura Hermione.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Lupin, Black, Lucius. Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

-Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on est venu, Servillus ! Grogna à son tour Sirius en lui lançant un regard dégouté. Qui pourrait vouloir venir te voir, de toute façon ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il vit le loup garou donner un coup de coude à son mari et entendit Lucius répondre à sa place.

-Moi, je veux venir le voir, bien que ça ne vous concerne en rien, Black.

Sirius l'ignora immédiatement et Severus se retourna vers son mentor dans l'attente de plus d'explication, ce que lui accorda le vieil homme.

-Tout à l'heure, je te disais que c'était l'amour le seul remède, avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes. Et... ou plutôt, non, Miss Granger, vous voulez bien continuer ?

Hermione rougit de tant d'attention mais accepta avec plaisir.

-Dans les contes moldus, il est de notoriété publique que l'amour résous toutes les malédictions. Si on prend La Belle au Bois Dormant, par exemple, Aurore tombe dans un profond sommeil à cause de la méchante fée et est condamnée à dormir cents ans. Lorsque le temps est écoulé, Philippe, un prince d'un village voisin, arrive et l'embrasse. C'est à cet instant qu'Aurore se réveille. Il en est de même avec Blanche Neige, elle se réveille après un baiser du prince.

Là, Severus vit rouge.

-Vous voulez dire, Miss Granger, qu'Harry ne se réveillera que par le baiser de la personne qu'il aime ?

Albus prit le relais.

-Exactement ! C'est pour cette raison que toutes ces gentilles personnes sont ici présentes ! Chacun de vous va embrasser Harry.

Hermione fut la première à passer. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se baissa afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles, pulpeuses, de son meilleur ami presque frère. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa. Ron fut rouge brique. Sirius et Rémus presque dégoutés – c'était de l'inceste pour eux bon sang ! Lucius était... oui, content. C'était étrange.

Bref, personne n'arriva à réveiller le jeune Harry. Albus n'avait pas osé le faire, sachant que rien ne changerait, mais regardait le maitre des potions avec un air amusé.

-Alors, Severus, qu'attendez-vous ?

À cet instant, on eut un Ron rouge – de colère ou d'embarras – mais pourtant certain que c'était une blague, un Rémus stoïque, un Sirius rouge de fureur et prêt à envoyer un sortilège de mort sur Severus s'il touchait à un seul des cheveux de son neveux, un Lucius ouvertement – du moins aussi ouvertement qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être en public – amusé et une Hermione réfléchie.

Mais, étrangement, aucun des hommes à problèmes – Sirius ou Ron – ne purent ni bouger ni parler.

-Albus, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Ha... Monsieur Potter et moi nous haïssons.

-Êtes-vous bien sûr de ne pas l'apprécier rien qu'un petit peu, mon cher Severus ?

Encore une fois, le maître en potion sut que son mentor savait des choses que le commun des mortels n'avaient pas la chance de connaitre, et ça l'agaça encore plus.

Rageur et très énervé, l'homme en noir se leva aussi dignement que possible et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le lit à côté du sien où reposait un jeune homme portant une cicatrice. Sans attendre plus de temps, se doutant que, de toute façon, il n'était pas présent dans le cœur du Survivant, il se pencha et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry Potter, fils de sa Némésis.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Je suis sadique, d'arrêter là, hein ? :P C'est ça la vie, très chers !

La suite, la suite... Je ne sais pas trop, laissez moi réfléchir... Harry va se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley. Mouais, ça m'a l'air bien ! :D

Bonne journée les amis ! N'oubliez pas les reviews quand même... hu ?

Bisous. **Love** :3


	23. Anniversaire en avance

Bonsoir !

Je vois que vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre ! Par contre, celui-ci est un peu moins bien – il faut un espèce de pond on va dire...

_**Araujo**_ : Hello ! Merci à toi d'être passé ! Voici la suite !

_**Zeugma**_ : Niark niark niark ! Je suis sadique, et j'adore ça ! Je suis une vraie Serpentarde !

_**T-Hime**_ : J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça cliché aussi, mais je voulais la mettre ! En effet, Horry est devenu puissance :D Cependant, Harry parle encore fourchelangue, mais n'a plus la connexion avec Voldemort.

Voilà, à vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 23 :

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques instants contre les lèvres du garçon, et ce, malgré les protestations qui se faisaient autour de lui. Bien plus doucement qu'au début, il retira sa bouche de celle d'Harry qui, petit à petit, se mit à remuer. Quelques secondes après, des yeux verts le regardait avec pleins d'émotions dans le regard, avant de se refermer immédiatement après.

Alerte, l'homme en noir se retourna en cherchant Pomfresh des yeux afin de lui dire qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il s'était tout de suite rendormit. Après quoi, il envoya un regard pire que terrifiant à Albus et sortit de la pièce afin de retourner dans ses cachots, sachant désormais que le garçon était hors de danger.

Deux autres heures plus tard, il fut rappelé par Dumbledore à l'infirmerie qui lui disait que le garçon s'était réveillé.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans les appartements du maître en potion, après avoir subit le courroux de PomPom qui avait obligé Harry à revenir s'il sentait quoique ce soit de bizarre, Severus prépara des fioles, des boites et tout le nécessaire pour aller chercher les morceaux de Basilic dans la Chambre. Le Survivant voulut se joindre à la partie, mais fut immédiatement stoppé dans son élan.

-Si c'est pour avoir un boulet à trainer, je préfère que vous restiez ici, Potter.

Ensuite, il était sortit, laissant un jeune homme perplexe face au changement d'attitude dont venait de faire preuve l'homme.

Ce dernier voulait être seul. Il devait faire un tri dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi voulait-il donc encore être prêt de Potter fils ? Le fils de Lily ?

C'est la que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : ce n'était pas qu'il voulait être près de Potter _fils_, mais près du _fils de Lily_... Ce qui changeait tout ! Parce que ce n'était pas James qu'il voyait en Harry, mais sa douce et tendre Lily, la seule femme autre que sa mère qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé.

Il faisait _juste_ un putain de transfère !

Après ce constat, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son travail, l'esprit plus léger, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi le cœur, lui, semblait encore plus lourd qu'avant...

Il ne rentra quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait noir depuis longtemps. Il n'eut aucun remord quant au fait d'avoir laissé le garçon seul depuis longtemps.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se prit à tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il se racheta en se disant que c'était parce qu'il tenait à sa tranquillité.

Il alla à la salle de bains, fit sa toilette quotidienne, mit son pyjama et alla, tout aussi silencieusement, dans son lit. Potter était couché sur le côté, le « regardant ». Étrangement, lui qui se tournait toujours de façon à être dos au garçon, il se mit face à lui afin de le regarder.

Le garçon avait l'air si paisible à cet instant ! Ses traits déjà habituellement doux l'étaient encore plus.

Severus suivit du regard le cou puis la courbe de sa mâchoire encore trop saillante pour lui. Il regarda le nez fin du garçon pour finir par tomber sur ses yeux verts qui le regardaient dans le vague.

-Vous... êtes rentrés..., murmura-t-il.

-Oui, dormez, Harry.

Le garçon lui sourit avant de, certainement inconsciemment, se rapprocher de lui et de mettre sa tête contre son épaule. Severus, stupéfié, ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager et finit par fermer les yeux et par s'endormir.

Le lendemain les retrouva couchés l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Quand Severus s'en rendit compte, il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas réveiller le garçon, mais, manque de chance pour lui, le Survivant, sentant sa bouillotte vivante partir, se réveilla.

-'Jour, Severus, marmonna-t-il.

Décidément, il n'était pas du matin.

-Comment allez-vous ? Pas de nausées, d'étourdissement, ou quelqu'autre chose pouvant être un effet secondaire du bai... de la réception de magie que vous avez eut par Horry ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir avant de faire « non » de la tête, sans se rendre compte du lapsus de son professeur.

-Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ?

-Nous reposer, enfin, surtout vous. Même si vous me dites que tout va bien, je veux que vous vous reposiez aujourd'hui. Et pas d'objection ! Râla-t-il lorsqu'il vit le garçon ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Au pire, n'avez-vous pas des devoirs de vacances ? Je pense, pour ma part, vous avoir demandé trois parchemins sur le filtre de mort vivante et je doute sérieusement que vous ne l'ayez commencé.

Le Professeur Snape était de retour, même s'il gardait un petit côté de Severus Snape. C'était un mélange étrange, surtout pour une seule et même personne !

-Bien, monsieur, murmura Harry.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore le droit de l'appeler « Severus » après tout ça...

Harry alla se laver, s'habilla et trouva son professeur sur le pas de la porte, semblant l'attendre. Étrange, vu qu'il l'avait vu passer cette même porte pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Un problème, monsieur ?

-Oui, vous trainez ! Dépêchez-vous un peu !

Severus le laissa passer. L'homme semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude, alors il ne dit rien et avança. À peine eut-il fait deux pas que...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Cria plusieurs voix.

Surpris, Harry sursauta et regarda Severus du coin de l'œil avant de retourner vers les nouveaux arrivant. Lorsqu'il reçu un paquet cadeau qui s'accrocha à lui ( NDLA : c'est pas un vrai cadeau hein, c'est une personne ) il sourit enfin. Hermione avait toujours été excessive !

Toujours en plein câlin, le garçon vit Ron, Rémus, Sirius, Dumbledore, les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Arthur et enfin Molly. Le garçon passa dans tous les bras sans avoir encore put poser une seule question. Heureusement, Albus expliqua.

-Avec l'accord de Severus – regard noir de l'intéresse qui ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir accepté quoique ce soit – j'ai invité tous tes amis les plus proches afin de faire ton... Comment appelle-t-on cela, chez les Moldus ? Ah oui ! Ton non-anniversaire !

-Mais... Pourquoi, professeur ? Je veux dire, merci beaucoup, mais vu que mon anniversaire est dans une douzaine de jour, pourquoi vouloir le faire maintenant ?

-Histoire de te remonter le moral !

Les parrains d'Harry avaient été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley et il avait fallut tout le calme d'Albus pour leur faire comprendre que ça n'aiderait en rien Harry d'avoir ses deux figures paternelles à Azkaban.

Après ces petites informations, Harry put recevoir ses cadeaux. Il reçut un kit de nettoyage pour balais – de Ron – un livre – d'Hermione – un nouveau balais – de ses parrains – un collier de pierre de lune – d'Albus – un ensemble de farces – des jumeaux – un cadre photo avec une photo de toute la famille Weasley – de Ginny – et les nouvelles plumes Ortho'perfect – des parents Weasley.

À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un paquet, il faisait la bise en remerciant la personne dont il venait.

Ensuite, Albus claqua des doigts et la grande table du salon où Severus et Harry mangeaient fut remplie de bonne nourriture préparée par les elfes.

Puis, le trio d'or se regroupa afin de parler tous les trois.

-Alors, Harry, raconte-nous ! On s'est inquiété quand on a pas reçu de lettres !

-Je crois, riposta Ron, que j'ai eu encore plus peur lorsqu'on nous a dit que tu vivais chez Snape !

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry raconta ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos de ce qu'il savait s'être passé chez les Dursley.

Malheureusement, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il fallut que Ron mette les pieds – involontairement – dans le plat.

-Le sale _petit vaurien_ ! Il _ne_ devrait même _pas exister_ !

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux lorsque un flash-back passa devant eux. Il se revit, assit à même le sol, son oncle lui citant les trois règles pour ensuite se faire envoyer contre la barre de fer. ( NDLA : chapitre 3, si vous voulez... ) La suite de son mois passa à vitesse grand V dans sa tête et l'air se mit à trembler dangereusement dans la salle. Les conversations s'étaient éteintes et tout le monde le regardait, sauf Albus et Severus qui savaient se qui se passait.

Ses souvenirs venaient de revenir.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Niark niark niark!

Review ?

( Et pas que trois cette fois-ci hum ? )

Bisous **Love** :3


	24. Aveux

Hello ! Comment ça va ?

J'en ai assez de demander des reviews, alors faites comme vous voulez ! J'écris pour ceux qui suivent, ceux que ça ne les intéresse pas, ils ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

_**Harry Severus Potter Snape**_ : Tu as vu le chapitre 23 ?

_**T-Hime**_ : J'aimais pas ce passage, alors je l'ai expédié en deux trois mouvements, et Harry ne déprime déjà plus ! Toute façon, il était préparé vu que Severus lui avait tout expliqué !

_**Tezuka**_ : Tutoie moi, je t'en prie ! XD Lorsque Horry s'est transformé en magie, la magie en elle même a créé un tourbillon dans l'air, rien de bien important en soit. Donc, Horry est partit, Harry n'a plus d'Horcruxe en lui ! Albus a simplement fait de la magie sans baguette et sans mouvement, c'est simple. Harry a plus de pouvoir, c'est tout ^.^

_**Zeugma**_ : Ahah ! Tu m'as tuée ! Ah bien non, pas maintenant ! C'était seulement un bisou comme ça, le prochain sera quand Harry reviendra ( d'où, tu ne le sauras pas maintenant ; Niark, Niark, Niark )

Allez, à vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 24 :

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Harry la fixa sans dire un mot, tournant le dos à Severus qui était désormais seul.

-Harry ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le maitre des potions s'approcha du garçon et voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de son élève. Voulut, oui, car ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

-Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant et en fonçant se caler dans un des coins du salon.

Severus était décontenancé. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, à un excès de magie – surtout vu qu'elle avait grandi – ou même à autre chose, mais voir un Harry Potter en larme, de toute évidence en début d'une grande dépression et redoutant un quelconque touché physique, lui était inconnu.

L'homme tenta de se rapprocher mais une vague de magie assez puissante l'en empêcha. Comment allait-il aider le garçon si celui-ci ne voulait aucune aide ?

S'il ne pouvait le toucher, il pourrait toujours tenter de lui parler ?

-Harry, c'est moi, le professeur Snape, Severus.

-Je sais qui vous êtes ! Ça à dût vous faire rire de voir le petit con de Potter se faire violer par des Moldus sans même savoir s'en protéger, hein !

Maintenant, c'était Harry-je-suis-en-colère-et-je-dis-tout-ce-que-je-peux-pour-faire-du-mal-autour-de-moi-même-si-j'en-pense-pas-un-mot qui était là.

Severus, au lieu de s'emporter, décida de rester calme.

-Je suis venu vous aider. Vous savez très bien que ça m'a blessé de vous voir ainsi. Je vous ai promis que jamais plus vous n'y retourneriez, que j'allais vous protéger, comme je l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à présent !

-Oui, et tout ça pour que je vous sauve les fesses, comme pour tout le monde ! Parce que je suis le Survivant !

Maintenant, l'homme hésitait. Petit à petit, il tentait de se rapprocher le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la barrière qu'avait formé la magie d'Harry pour se protéger.

-C'est faux, murmura-t-il, presque contre son gré.

-Je ne vous crois p..., commença Harry d'un ton vénéneux avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Je l'ai fais pour Lily.

Harry fut un peu calmé par cette réponse tant il était stupéfait.

-Lily ? Lily comme dans Lily Evans-Potter ? Lily comme ma mère ?

-Vous en connaissez beaucoup d'autres ? Râla Severus d'un ton abrupt qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard noir du plus jeune.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Avant ça, puis-je m'asseoir près de vous ? Parce que, mine de rien, j'ai la vague impression de ressembler à un chien.

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux : Severus venait de faire de l'humour ? Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'ainsi accroupi, devant lui, il y avait une petite ressemblance entre Patmol et lui, mais bien sur, il ne lui dirait jamais. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et sa magie lui permit de rentrer dans sa bulle protectrice.

C'est comme ça que pendant l'heure qui suivit, Severus raconta une partie de sa vie au garçon, celle qu'il allait bientôt oublier pour le bien de l'avenir.

Il expliqua son enfance en présence de Lily – sans mentionner ses parents, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça – et le début à Poudlard. Il cita l'insulte qu'il avait mentionné - « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-bourbe » - et éclairci sa raison, qu'il commençait à être mangemort et qu'à cause de ça, il avait dû s'éloigner d'elle, que ça avait été la seule solution.

-Vous êtes aussi têtu qu'elle, sur ce point, ricana Severus.

Il expliqua aussi la promesse qu'il s'était faite et qu'il avait faite à Albus : protéger Harry sans que personne ne le sache, en mémoire de la mort de Lily Potter.

Ensuite, Severus partit dans sa – leur ? - chambre et revint, quelques minutes après, une boite dans les mains.

-Tenez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry croisa le regard du plus âgé qui lui lança une œillade voulant dire « regarde et tu sauras, » et c'est ce qu'il fit.

À ses yeux se présenta une feuille d'érable, rappelant les hélices d'un avion, une série de photo – une centaine à vue d'œil – ainsi qu'une lettre.

-Que...

-La feuille, c'est pour me rappeler la première quoi qu'on a fait de la magie, votre mère et moi, après que sa soeur, Pétunia, votre tante, n'arrive pour nous traiter de monstre.

Harry eut un vague sourire.

-Rien n'a changé de ce point de vue. Devant l'air interrogatif, il ajouta. Je suis aussi un montrer aux yeux des Dursley.

Severus hocha positivement de la tête et reprit.

-Les photos, je les ai prises un peu partout durant les années, même à son insu. Et enfin, la lettre...

L'homme s'arrêta un peu avant de reprendre.

-C'est la lettre dans laquelle elle m'a offert tout son amour _fraternel_. J'aimais votre mère, plus que ma propre vie, jusqu'à sa mort.

Harry, d'une main tremblante, prit les photos dans ses mains. Il y avait Lily sur toutes, sans exception, de ses neuf ans – plus ou moins – à ses vingt-et-un ans, grandissant au fil des images.

-Vous l'aimiez..., murmura Harry en se tournant vers lui. Je ne veux pas lire la lettre, ça vous appartient.

-Je comprends. Si je t'ai montré ceci, c'est pour deux raisons, expliqua Severus sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer. La première, c'est pour que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête que, pour moi, tu n'es utile que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seconde, c'est pour te dire que tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi le premier. On peut être triste ou regretter certaines choses ou certaines paroles, mais il ne faut ni s'en sentir responsable, ni culpabiliser. Le passer, c'est le passer. Ne fais pas comme moi. Sinon tu ne vivras qu'une demi vie.

L'adolescent ricana.

-Je vais mourir, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon ?

L'homme le réprimanda.

-C'est sûr que si vous partez avec cette pensée, vous allez avoir du mal à survivre ! Mais sachez, Monsieur Potter, que je ne vous laisserez pas mourir. Pour vous, pour elle et pour que vous ayez une descendance que je puisse martyriser !

Cette fois, le maitre des potions eut droit à un grand éclat de rire.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'en aurez pas, Severus.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Je suis gay.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Bon, je sais, il est court celui-là, mais bon, assumez, c'est pour le manque de reviews !

J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas que j'accélère un peu ? Je vais passer le mois, et je vais reprendre à deux jours avant la rentrée, parce qu'entre, il n'y a rien de bien important...

Bisous ! **Love** :3


	25. Aurors

Bonjour !

Désolée du retard, ce chapitre est finit depuis trois heures, mais il y a eu un problème avec le modem, donc voilà !

_**T-Hime**_ : Eh bah, il réagit pas :D Tu vas voir ^^ J'adore la fin de ce chapitre !

_**Harry Severus Potter Snape**_ : Mais faut pas pleurer ! Tu sauras plus lire après :D

__ : Severus têtu envers ses sentiments ? Peut-être qu'il va légèrement – un tout tout petit peu de rien du tout xD – penser de travers... Mais peut-être pas !

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Oui, c'est un HPSS, donc évidemment qu'ils seront ensemble ! Merci :)

_**Araujo**_ : Merci à toi !

_**Zeugma**_ : Vu la fin de ce chapitre, pas DU TOUT de bisous Niark niark niark ! Pauvre petite Zeugma !

_**JujuDake**_ : J'avoue que pour Albus et Hansel et Gretel, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais j'avais envie :D Super alors =D

_**Izaiza14**_ : Non non, ils sont partit après qu'Harry se soit énervé ( j'ai passé ce passage par le début du chapitre 24, qu'il regarde la porte fermée ).

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleux commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir, continuez comme ça ! =D

Maintenant...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 25 :

Le reste des vacances étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante si bien qu'on était maintenant à deux jours de la rentrée scolaire ! Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Severus avait été gentil – même plus que gentil d'ailleurs – mais Harry avait peur que dès que l'école reprenne, tout redevienne comme avant. Il aurait envoyé un homme à Sainte Mangouste si celui-ci lui avait dit qu'un jour, ils finiraient pas s'apprécier, Severus et lui.

Néanmoins, il se tapait encore la tête contre le mur en se demandant comment il était possible qu'il ait lâché cette bombe atomique !

-Je suis gay.

Rah ! Même ses amis n'étaient pas au courant ! Mais bon... C'était venu tellement simplement avec lui. L'adolescent – en fait, l'adulte dans le monde sorcier, maintenant, vu qu'il avait 17 ans – se demandait tout de même s'il n'allait pas s'en servir contre lui pendant les cours de potions...

-Harry, demanda Severus en se tournant vers lui. As-tu déjà songé à ce que tu allais sacrifier pour le diadème ?

-Eh bien, je... vous... enfin...

L'homme soupira. L'éloquence d'Harry le surprenait toujours autant.

-Vas-y !

-Vous m'avez interdit de sacrifier quoique ce soit... alors je n'y ai pas trop songé.

Severus réfléchit un instant.

-Passe la porte.

Perplexe, le garçon fit ce qui lui était demandé et alla de l'autre côté avant de se tourner vers son professeur. Ce dernier lui dit de ne pas rentrer dans cette pièce mais de passer la porte. Normalement, si Harry était encore sous l'emprise de ce fameux sortilège qui lui disait de faire tout ce que Severus disait, eh bien il ne saurait pas rentrer. Heureusement, il y arriva sans problème et c'est là que l'homme se rendit compte de quelque chose qui l'effraya.

-Harry, est-ce que tu devais faire tout ce que ton oncle t'ordonnais ?

En la baissant, le Survivant hocha piteusement la tête pour confirmer les pensées du plus âgé.

-Alors tout va bien, maintenant.

Face au regard interrogatif qu'il reçut, il expliqua ses pensées, comme quoi il pensait qu'Harry avait reproduit sa « règle » d'obéir à l'adulte, sur l'espion.

-Et vous ?

-Je sais ce que ce sera. Et non tu ne le sauras pas maintenant.

Les deux prochains jours se passèrent dans le calme. Le premier, ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter tout le nécessaire à Harry ainsi qu'une nouvelle garde robe bien plus seyante que la première qu'il héritait de son énormité de cousin. Le second, c'était le dernier jour des vacances, et Harry était vraiment nerveux. Tellement nerveux que Severus lui demanda la raison.

-Je..., il prit son courage de Gryffondors par les cornes et se lança. Pendant l'année, tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme soupira.

-Si je suis pris en train d'être gentil avec Harry Potter, les enfants de mangemorts le rapporteront immédiatement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et...

-...Et vous mourrez.

Harry s'était levé pour aller chercher sa valise et la préparer devant la porte. Il devrait donc partir avant que les élèves n'arrivent. L'espion se leva à son tour et se posta derrière lui pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution.

Driiiiiiing ! ( NDLA : Oui, je sais, mon bruitage est juste MA-GNI-FI-QUEUH ! Merci merci... )

Le réveil d'Harry venait de se déclencher à sept heures, comme le plus vieux l'avait programmé.

Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras chauds dans lesquels il avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller et songea alors que c'était la dernière fois.

-Bonjour, murmura Severus.

-'Jour.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant que le plus jeune n'aille prendre la salle de bains en premier.

Les élèves arriveraient, comme chaque année, à neuf heures. Mais Severus devait se préparer pour sa première journée de cours, et Harry se rendre à la tour des Gryffondors.

Après un petit déjeuné peu copieux – ils allaient devoir encore manger après la répartition des nouveaux élèves – Harry resta silencieux devant Severus.

-Je..., il prit une grande inspiration. Je vous remercie pour tout.

-Ce n'était sans doute pas les meilleures vacances auxquelles vous aviez pu rêvé, mais de rien.

Harry sourit doucement.

-C'était les plus belles que je n'aies jamais eue.

Après ces espèces de... d'au revoir ( ? ) Harry empoigna sa valise et la traina dans tout le château en songeant que, ce qu'il avait dit à son professeur, il le pensait.

-Harry ! S'écria une Hermione qui courait vers lui, ayant de toute évidence oublié la règle de « On ne court pas dans les couloirs ».

Elle saura dans ses bras juste devant les autres élèves. Ron les rejoignirent et serra, bien que brièvement, aussi son frère dans ses bras.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle sans poser une quelconque question au Survivant bien que ce dernier sache qu'il n'y couperait pas. Ce dernier jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et fut heureux de voir Severus lui adresser un imperceptible hochement de tête, avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre la répartition.

-Julia Mcfiller ! ... Serpentard !

-Laurenz Garvit ! ... Serdaigle !

-Paula Harte ! ... Poufsouffle !

-...

La suite de la répartition se fit sans problème. Ensuite, Albus rappela les règles de bases du château aux premières – et mêmes aux autres – années telles que « Si la forêt interdite porte ce nom, ce n'est pas pour rien ! » ou en interdisant, à partir de cette année, les objets venant de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Fastidieux ( NDLA : Je ne suis plus certaine si c'est bien ça, mais bref. ), des Jumeaux Weasley.

Après, le directeur claqua dans ses mains afin de faire apparaitre tous les plats étant tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.

Cette bonne entente dura vingts bonnes minutes avant que les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrent sur le concierge de l'école qui se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put vers Albus.

-Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore ! Il y a des gens du Ministère qui ... !

Il ne put finir sa phrase que trois autres personnes entrèrent dans la salle où le silence s'était fait.

-Nous sommes ici pour arrêter Severus Snape, pour kidnapping sur la personne d'Harry Potter !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

J'A – DO – RE la fin de ce chapitre ! Je l'attendais depuis longtemps !

Et vous ?

Bisous **Love** :3


	26. Problèmes

Bonsoir !

Je suis gentille, je poste ce chapitre dès maintenant !

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir ...

! PRESENCE DE VIOL !

Maintenant que ceci est fait :

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : J'avais pensé aux souvenirs qu'il avait de Lily, mais ta proposition est bien plus alléchante ! Harry, je n'en ai pas encore d'idée, mais si tu en as, n'hésite pas ! Et Albus, tu verras :) Pour les Aurors, tu vas le savoir immédiatement !

_**Zeugma**_ : Euh... Pas forcément non, Albus va juste faire sortir Severus, sans rien, il portera seulement plainte ( tu verras aussi )

_**Harry Severus Potter Snape**_ : Meuh non, je te veux encore pour tes précieux commentaires ! Voyons... XD Ah, vi, un peu court, j'avoue. Mais bon, ça, ça changera pas, désolée ^.^ C'est plus une faute de frappe qu'une faute d'orthographe, mais merci :)

_**T-Hime**_ : Ils ne font que respecter les règles, eux, c'pas leur faute ! XD Et encore un super commentaires, merci !

Encore un grand merci à tous !

Je vous laisse avec la suite.

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 26 :

La salle se trouvait dans un silence pesant.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda calmement Albus en se levant et en se mettant devant la table des professeurs.

Le chef de l'équipe lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-Une plainte a été déposée par la famille adoptive moldue de Harry Potter, les Dursley. Ils ont portés plainte contre Severus Snape pour enlèvement et aimeraient récupérer leur neveu. Si vous voulez bien ne pas faire d'esclandre, monsieur Dumbledore, je vous en serai gré.

Harry, dès le début de l'échange, n'avait pas quitté Severus des yeux, et ce dernier avait put y voir une peur énorme. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva.

-Monsieur Snape ?

-Avant de me faire emmener devant des centaines d'élèves, puis-je dire un mot à la présumée victime ? Ne vous en faites pas, railla-t-il, je ne risque pas de l'emmener sur le champ au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Devant le regard qu'Albus lança à l'Auror, ce dernier hocha la tête. De toute façon, il était devant pleins de gens et on ne savait toujours pas transplaner de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que Severus se leva afin de se rendre à la table des Gryffondors sous les regards majoritairement effrayés assis-là.

Le seul qui ne l'était pas était Harry qui était totalement terrifié.

-Harry, je ne peux rien faire là tout de suite, tu vas devoir y aller, commença l'homme en s'accroupissant pour avoir la tête au niveau de celle du plus jeune qui restait assit.

-...Vous...

-Tout iras bien pour moi, Albus est de mon côté. Je sortirai d'ici quelques heures. Pourras-tu tenir jusque là ? Je ferrai aussi vite que je le peux, je te le promets !

Toujours sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves et des professeurs – mis à part l'infirmière – Severus serra Harry contre lui, après que ce dernier aie acquiescé, afin de lui donner du courage.

Après ce bref moment, il se détacha du plus jeune, replaça un visage impassible, se releva et se tourna vers les Aurors.

-Vous attendez quoi, le déluge ?

Son ton était comme à l'habitude : froid et cassant. Un peu pris au dépourvut, deux employés du Ministère se dirigèrent vers lui et, d'un coup de baguette, ligota les mains du mangemort dans son dos avant de l'emmener hors de la Grande Salle. Le troisième homme se dirigea vers Harry Potter et s'abaissa de la même manière que Severus plus tôt, et se mit à lui parler gentiment, comme si c'était un gamin.

-Tu es peut-être majeur dans notre monde, mais pas chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ils sont tellement tristes que tu ne sois plus chez eux ! Mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur de ce mangemort, il va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, et tout sera réglé ! Tout ira bien, maintenant.

Ces trois petits mots plongèrent étrangement Harry dans un état bizarre. Il ne répondit rien, ne songeant qu'à Severus, et se sentit à peine être emmené hors de la pièce. Puis hors du château. Quelques secondes plus tard, il levait les yeux vers la maison portant le numéro 4 de Privet Drives.

Il était redescendu en enfer.

Du côté de Severus, celui-ci avait été mené sans ménagement aucun à l'étage le plus bas du Ministère, celui où les plus dangereux criminels étaient menés. Quand il fut jeté dans une cellule piteuse qui puait l'humidité et l'urine, il soupira. Avant que le gardien ne parte, il lui cria qu'il devait parler à Albus Dumbledore de toute urgence ! Évidement, il ne reçut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux en retour. Il devait attendre maintenant. Quand Albus serait là, tout serait réglé.

-Alors, professeur Snape, vous êtes venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ? Ricana une voix aiguë qu'il identifia immédiatement grâce à ses talents d'espionnage.

-Madame Ombrage, que me vaut ce... plaisir ? Susurra-t-il.

Qu'il soit enfermé ou non ne changeait rien à son statut.

-Je suis venu vous souhaiter un bonjour. Voyez-vous, vous voir ainsi a toujours été mon rêve. Le voilà enfin réalisé !

Un petit rire à la Ombrage lui donna l'envie de vomir.

Juste après, elle tourna les talons, mais juste avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Oh, j'avais oublié ! Vous recevrez, demain matin, à la première heure, le baiser du détraqueur. Bonne fin ... Non, pas de journée. Bonne fin de vie, professeur Snape !

Elle sortit enfin du cachot sans attendre davantage et Severus se laissa glisser le long de la parois rocheuse.

Il était redescendu en enfer.

-Ouvre la bouche ! Cria un homme que Harry ne put voir.

Son calvaire était de retour. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il devait recommencer à sucer des pervers dans sa chambre miteuse. Combien en avait-il fait ? Vingt ? Trente ? Quarante ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Bien sûr, n'ayant plus la trace, Harry pourrait très bien transplaner – il avait appris l'année passée – mais il se disait – et à juste titre – que ça allait causer des problèmes à Severus. Il devait rester fort, pour lui...Vu qu'il devait être midi, ça allait s'arranger maintenant, vu que Vernon allait descendre manger.

À moins... À moins qu'il ne le laisse-là en présence de cet homme gras et moche ?

Son oncle avait recommencé à prendre des photos, à le mutiler, à le frapper, à l'insulter, dès l'instant où l'Auror était partit. Oh, il avait bien joué son jeu, le Vernon ! Il avait été polit, courtois, et avait même fait croire au type qui venait de le ramener comme quoi il était heureux de retrouver son neveux qu'il aimait très fort.

Comme pour répondre à ses questions internes, Harry entendit les douze bruits que fit l'horloge, prouvant qu'il était midi. Vernon lança l'appareil photo dans le fauteuil et dit à l'homme qu'il pouvait y aller.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Harry fut soulagé. Il allait peut-être avoir une heure de libre... Ou pas.

En effet, le gros monsieur ne se retira pas hors de la chambre, même après que l'oncle en soit partit.

-À nous deux, mon mignon ! Ricana-t-il.

Là, le Survivant eut peur. Vraiment peur.

Désormais seuls, l'inconnu lui déchira ses vêtements, le prit par la peau du cou et l'envoya valser contre la barre en fer à laquelle le garçon se raccrocha.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, il tenta de fermer son esprit comme lui avait appris Severus – cacher ses souvenirs, il n'y arrivait pas, mais fermer son esprit, un peu – afin de ne pas retomber dans le même cercle vicieux qu'auparavant et s'obligea à se regarder dans les yeux via le miroir. Là, il essaya de ne pas regarder l'homme dans l'autre glace, à l'opposé de la chambre. Il se disait qu'en se regardant lui-même et en essayant de se perdre dans son propre regard, tout en se détendant du mieux qu'il put malgré la situation, la folie n'aurait pas raison de lui.

Il devait être fort.

Pour lui. Pour Severus.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement qui aurait glacé le sang à quelqu'un d'extérieur à toute cette histoire. L'homme, ce pervers horrible, venait de le violer.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Je vous rassure, je ne décrirai pas les scènes de viols, et ça ne sera pas tout le prochain chapitre.

Bisous et bonne nuit ! **Love** :3


	27. Le procès

Bonjour, bonjour !

Eh bien, ça s'arrange pour Severus ! Harry lui... Bah, il s'en remettra, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la vengeance sur les Dursley's. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, parce que moi, je n'en ai aucune !

Je remercie particulièrement **Stormtrooper2 **pour m'avoir donné deux bonnes idées, que je ne manquerai pas d'utiliser !

_**Nita**_ : D'accord, je comprends, tu es pardonnée :D Voici la suite alors !

_**T-Hime**_ : Comme dirait Severus : Serait devenue folle ? Ou Schizophrène, ça dépend. Merci de ton commentaire, il m'a bien fait rire !

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire j'ai dit « Moui... Pas mal du tout... » pour Ombrage. J'ai adopté ! :D

_**Minerve**_ : Merci. Réponse dans ce chapitre ! C'est tout con en fait XD

_**Zeugma**_ : Tu disais attendre impatiemment quand ils sauveraient Harry et qu'ils le vengeraient ? Eh bien voilà, si tu as des idées, dis les moi ! Ce sera pour le chapitre 28 :D

_**Harry Severus Potter Snape**_ : Hein que je suis sadique ? :D Je le martyrise et tout et tout... et j'adore ça ! Niark niark niark !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 27 :

Harry était dans le noir le plus complet. Il se souvenait seulement s'être fait violé par cet homme ignoble puis après ce fut le trou noir. Il devait sans doute s'être évanoui.

Comme quelques temps auparavant, dans ce même endroit, il était attaché. Mais différemment. Là, il avait le dos au plafond, les membres étirés à leur maximum aux quatre coins de la pièce – il sentait, s'il le voulait, les coins des murs avec deux doigts et quelques orteils. Vu comment il sentait des courants d'airs sur son corps, il supposait qu'il était nu. Entièrement.

Où était-il ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Severus était-il encore... Oui, sans aucun doute, l'homme était vivant. Il croyait en lui et en Albus.

Soudainement, une vive lumière éclaira la pièce et il dut refermer les yeux sous son intensité. Après s'être habitué à l'éclairage intense, il tenta de voir où il se trouvait.

C'était petit, exigu. C'était en grillage, mais il lui était impossible de voir à travers ceux-ci. C'était sans doute des verres sans teinte comme dans les interrogatoires moldus.

Tout autours de lui, il y avait des caméras qui tournaient sur cent quatre-vingt ( 180 ) degrés sur elles-même, prenant ainsi toute la pièce.

Harry tenta de se soustraire aux liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger, mais c'était peine perdue, celui qui avait fait ça semblait être un expert en la matière !

-Voilà que notre petite catin est réveillée !

Cette voix..., ce n'était pas possible... C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller dans les bras de Severus !

-Alors, Monsieur Potter, vous faudrait-il d'autres punition pour vous apprendre à répondre à vos ainés ?

Merlin qu'il la haïssait ! Si elle était là, cela voulait donc dire que...

-C'est... vous..., murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié pendant son viol.

-Parfaitement, Monsieur Potter ! Je suis venue rendre visite à vos moldus afin de leur proposer un marché assez équitable. Ils abusaient de vous, et je faisais en sorte qu'ils n'aient aucun problèmes.

-Sev...erus...

-Mais bien sûr, il a fallut que cette saleté de mangemort vienne vous sauver ! Mais maintenant ce n'est plus un problème, il sera embrassé d'ici quelques heures !

Si Harry calculait vite et bien, on devait donc être pendant la nuit. Severus lui avait dit que... qu'il ne devrait pas tenir longtemps... Mais... Mais s'il mourait, qu'allait devenir le Sauveur ?

-Maintenant que ceci est terminé...

Dolorès Ombrage, toujours dans ses éternels habits roses bonbons, se retourna vers l'extérieur de la pièce et lança un sort.

-Vous aimez les défilés, Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez être la principale attraction !

Et c'est ainsi que débuta son viol collectif. Chaque homme qui voulait jouer avec lui payait Ombrage à l'entrée et les caméras enregistraient tout, même les cris et les hurlements d'Harry Potter, le soi disant Sauveur et Survivant du monde Sorcier...

Pendant ce temps, à deux heures du matin précisément, Severus fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Il soupira en tentant de refermer les yeux. À quoi cela lui servirait-il de penser à sa vie ? À Harry ? À quoi bon, s'il allait mourir ? Il laisserait le garçon seul, battu, violé... Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Un autre claquement se fit entendre. Là, il se releva et regarda par les barreaux.

-Monsieur Snape, nous venons pour procéder à votre jugement !

-Pardon ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Deux heures du matin pour être exacte. Albus Dumbledore a réussi à faire avancer votre procès à maintenant.

Severus reprit espoir. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Vingt minutes après, il était enchainé dans la salle des criminels, au milieu.

Il était tard, ils étaient tous fatigués et énervés et il ne savait pas bien la raison d'une telle audience à deux heures du matin ! De plus, Dolorès était injoignable !

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de nous avoir fait levé à cette heure, Dumbledore ! Râla pour la nième fois Fudge.

-Je ne me serais pas permis, au sinon.

-Bon, quelqu'un peu me rappeler les faits qui sont retenus vers Severus Snape ?

Un petit homme dans les jurés donna un coup de coude à son voisin qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?

-Les faits, Honton ! Les faits ! Fit Amélia Bones, la présidente.

-Ah, oui. Il fouilla dans ses papiers et se leva. Une plainte a été déposée par les Dursley dans le monde moldu pour kidnapping envers la personne de Severus Snape qui aurait enlevé Harry Potter.

Ensuite, il se rassit.

-Albus ?

-Je serai le témoin de Severus Snape. Je plaide l'innocence.

Tout le monde put entendre un reniflement sarcastique ainsi qu'un « évidemment » du côté du Ministre. Personne n'en tient compte.

-Et si nous débutions immédiatement avec le Véritaserum ? Proposa Amélia.

Tout le monde accepta. On fit alors envoyer le préposé à cela en chercher une fiole ainsi qu'une pipette non loin de la salle. Le petit homme revint aussi vite que la longueur de ses jambes ne le lui permettait et, cinq autres minutes plus tard, l'interrogatoire put commencer.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Severus Tobias Snape.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Trente-six ans.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Je suis suspecté d'avoir kidnappé Harry Potter.

-Avez-vous fait cela ?

-Non.

Cette réponse ne fut, bien entendu, pas négligeable. Et, à moins que Severus ne résiste au sérum, il disait juste.

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé de Juin à Septembre ?

Severus, toujours d'un ton plat engendré par la potion, raconta la venue d'Albus chez lui, la découverte des Horcruxes, l'amitié qu'il a lié avec Harry, ses souvenirs, etc...

L'assemblée était stupéfaite. De par les Horcruxes que par les sévices apportés au jeune adulte.

Là, Albus demanda à la présidente comment il était possible qu'on ait renvoyé Harry chez ses tuteurs. Là, Amélia expliqua que c'était eux-même qui avaient demandés à le récupérer et que le Ministère n'avait rien pu faire contre ça.

Après avoir vu le directeur de Poudlard fermer les yeux, tout le monde se recula légèrement dans le fond de leur siège.

-Et qu'attendez-vous ? N'avez-vous pas assez de preuve pour dire que ce n'est pas Monsieur Snape le coupable mais les Dursley ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Harry Potter a été renvoyé dans sa famille qui abusait de lui, et vous, vous jugez un homme innocent et qui a tout fait pour protéger le Sauveur de ce monde ? Libérez-le SUR LE CHAMP !

Personne n'avait jamais vu le vainqueur de Grindelwald se fâcher ainsi. Le Ministre lui-même était tellement effrayé – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture – qu'il prit son petit marteau et frappa trois fois son socle avec avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

-Severus Snape a été déclaré non-coupable par l'assemblée. Il est libre.

Après ça, les chaines entourant Severus se délièrent et ce dernier rejoint Albus après avoir retrouvé ses habits d'avant, au lieu de cette immonde robe de sorcier prisonnier à lignes.

-Merci, Albus, maintenant...

-Oui, tout est déjà prêt. Sirius et Rémus nous accompagnent pour aller rechercher Harry.

Severus sourit sinistrement et hocha la tête en se précipitant hors de la salle qu'il détestait tant.

Ils transplanèrent dès qu'il le purent et, deux minutes après, ils défoncèrent la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Hello ! Alors, ce chapitre ? Pas trop dur ?

N'oubliez pas, j'attends vos propositions pour la vengeance !

Bisous ! **Love** :3


	28. Délivrance

Bonsoir !

Désolée du retard, mais j'ai vraiment pas aimé faire ce chapitre !

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Une morsure de Sirius me semble trop hard, désolée :/

_**CyrilloDuprat**_ : J'ai enlevé le point, on verra bien ! Pétunia ne sait rien, de même que Dudley, donc ils n'auront rien.

_**T-Hime**_ : J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre...

_**Zeugma **_: Tu m'as bien fait rire !

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Comme tu pourras voir, tu m'as aidée, encore une fois ! Merci pour ta belle review, j'adore !

_**Nita**_ : J'imagine bien la scène, mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus dur pour elle... Grâce à _**Stormtrooper2**_, je pense que c'est bon !

_**Minerve**_ : Gosse de 17 ans quand même, mais je comprends ton point de vue. J'adore la team des 'us !

_**JujuDrake**_ : Hum hum, j'adore Severus, je suis une Snapehead moi ! Aimeras-tu aussi ce chapitre ? J'espère ! T'es sadique, Dudley il a rien fait pour une fois ! XD

_**AliciaAnaesia2312**_ : Tu es donc une Miss-Sadique ? :D J'ai pas de fréquence, seulement que dès Septembre, je ne publierai plus beaucoup – c'est ma dernière année à l'école, je dois l'avoir !

_**HanaYaoiLove**_ : Merci à toi !

Un tout grand merci à toutes vos reviews, j'ai adoré ! Merci beaucoup les amis !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 28 :

Tous les deux couchés dans leur chambre, Vernon et Petunia se levèrent d'un seul bon et la femme-girafe poussa un petit cri de terreur.

De son côté, l'homme-cachalot se leva aussi vite qu'il put en se demandant ce que pouvait être ce raffut. Après tout, cette femme anormale – mais une gentille anormale – lui avait dit qu'ils n'entendraient rien, ça ne pouvait donc pas être eux !

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir taille triple XL, il sortit sur le palier en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre afin que sa femme ne se rende compte de rien. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son neveu, des pas précipités dans les escaliers le firent tourner la tête. C'est à cet instant qu'il tomba nez à nez avec quatre hommes dont il en connaissait la totalité. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste avec le petit doigt, il se retrouva collé au mur sans pouvoir ni bouger ni parler. Il pouvait à peine respirer, mais il était si choqué et si effrayé qu'il avait du mal.

Pour être déjà venu jusque là, Severus sut quelle porte correspondait à la chambre d'Harry. D'un puissant _Alohomora_, il ouvrit tous les verrous qui ornaient la plaque de bois et celle-ci s'ouvrit dès que Severus, en tête de groupe, l'envoya valser comme il le faisait si bien en temps normal dans ses cachots. Sauf que là, il était furieux. Pire que ça même.

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit toute la tournure des derniers évènements. Harry, lui, était trop loin dans son monde intérieur pour se rendre compte des nouveaux venus. Ils avaient tous vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, un Patronus passer dans la chambre et Dolorès avait dû envoyer un _Oubliette_ à tous les moldus présents, même si ceux-ci étaient trop obnubilé par la catin à deux pas d'eux. Néanmoins, Ombrage avait vite calculé les opportunités et avait ainsi prit un malin plaisir en disant au Sauveur qui faisait tout pour rester fort que Severus Snape venait d'être embrassé. À partir de là, le jeune adulte s'était littéralement laissé tomber. Il voulait juste mourir.

D'abord, les trois adultes derrière Severus lancèrent des _Expelliarmus_ à tour de bras pour envoyer les moldus, qui n'avaient rien vu venir, loin d'Harry. Ensuite, Albus sortit d'une de ses nombreuses poches une des nouvelles boules servant et de Portauloin pour les moldus et d'Oubliette. C'était très utile pour ce genre de situation, ainsi, ils étaient retirés proprement de l'endroit voulu et envoyés autre part.

Sirius eut la bonne idée de poser un puissant sortilège d'anti-transplanage en voyant le bonbon rose immonde devant eux, sachant – à juste titre – qu'elle allait tenter de s'enfuir.

Comment ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendus compte avant ? C'était pour ça que le Ministre n'avait rien su faire si Ombrage était dans le coup...

-Éloignez-vous d'Harry, fit la voix froide et basse de l'ancien captif.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Vous devriez être dans les cachots ! On va vous _embrasser_ !

Rémus prit les choses en mains et stupéfia la femme puis la déplaça sur le côté afin que les autres s'occupent d'Harry. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de garder Lunard s'il voyait le corps de son presque filleul. Déjà que rien que sentir l'odeur du sang et du sperme dans cette pièce lui donnait l'envie de vomir et de frapper tout ce qu'il pourrait...

Albus voulut aller détacher le garçon, mais il faillit se faire renverser par une tornade noire appelée Severus Snape qui le devança et qui alla lui-même le détacher.

Cependant, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il fut totalement stupéfié devant ce qu'il voyait du corps du jeune adulte. Le bas de celui-ci était salit de la pire des façons avec un mélange de coups, de sang, de sperme et d'autres.

-Qu'attends-tu bon sang ?! S'énerva Sirius en se précipitant derrière lui afin de voir ce qui retenait l'attention du maitre des potions.

En voyant ce qui avait choqué l'espion, il ne tint pas et remit son souper sur le sol crasseux de la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive.

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus libéra Harry qui, bien qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, ne semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

-Harry ? Murmura Severus.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il ne fit rien de plus, il venait de comprendre. Tout allait être à refaire, et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'Horcruxe pour le protéger de ses propres souvenirs. Albus lui dit de l'emmener à Poudlard. Après un hochement de tête, il transplana immédiatement.

De leur côtés, Albus, Rémus et Sirius entreposèrent le gros moldu ainsi que la sous secrétaire dans le salon et commencèrent à venger Harry.

Ils commencèrent par l'affreux bonbon rose.

-Vous ne payerez pas vos actes devant un tribunal, Dolorès, rugit Albus.

-Nous allons vous punir ici même !

Les hommes réfléchirent chacun de leur côté quant à la sanction la plus appropriée à utiliser sur elle ainsi que sur Vernon Dursley.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard.

-Poppy ? Hurla Severus en arrivant en courant presque dans l'infirmerie.

La femme, qui avait ses appartements juste à côté, entra par une porte dissimulée en râlant.

-Par l'amour de Merlin, mais qu'avez-vous à... Monsieur Potter ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

L'homme lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, mais qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement en le soignant. Il ajouta qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Je vous en prie, Poppy, sauvez-le !

Un hochement de tête plus tard et il repartit de la même manière qu'à l'arrivée.

Passant par la porte d'entrée, le mangemort entendit des voix dans le salon et se dirigea par là en reconnaissant la voix de son mentor.

-Ah, Severus, vous voilà !

Son ton était un peu enjoué, mais moins que d'habitude. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

-Nous avons une idée pour venger Harry. Nous vous donnons la marche à suivre et vous l'effectuez, est-ce d'accord ?

L'espion hocha immédiatement la tête. Tant qu'il vengeait Harry, il était d'accord pour tout. Cinq minutes plus tard et il arborait un sourire en coin. Il se plaça devant la femme et commença à lui lancer les sorts.

-Le premier, pour que vous gardiez votre conscience en tout temps.

Un rayon bleu la frappa.

-Le second, pour que vous ressentiez toutes les sensations physiques multipliée par cent.

Un rayon gris la frappa.

-Et enfin, le dernier..., il laissa durer le suspens. Pour vous transformer en guenon !

Un dernier rayon jaune la frappa avant qu'elle rapetisse doucement.

Après quoi, il lança un dernier sortilège et la nouvelle guenon s'évapora. Face au regard interrogatif de Rémus, il haussa les épaules et dit seulement le mot « zoo ».

Ensuite, il se tourna vers le moldu.

-Je vous avais prévenu. Je vous avais dis que si vous faisiez quoi que ce soit à Harry, j'allais vous le faire payer. Je vous l'avais dis, mais il semblerait que vous ne m'avez cru. Maintenant, subissez.

C'est la première fois qu'il le ferrait de son plein gré. La première fois et la dernière, l'espérait-il.

-Endoloris.

Il se força à repasser en boucle les images dans sa tête et le sort s'intensifia.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'arrêta. Et encore, ce n'était que grâce à Albus qui avait posé sa main sur son bras afin qu'il ne tue pas ce moldu.

-Ne risquez pas Azkaban pour eux, Severus. Harry a besoin de vous. Il a besoin de votre amour.

Cette phrase eut le don de calmer l'homme qui s'arrêta.

Ensuite, ce fut à Rémus et à Sirius de prendre les devants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux d'où nageait un air de maraudeurs en colères et ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers l'homme.

Le premier sortilège servit à ce que Vernon ait une malchance énorme. Le second, pour qu'il revive tout ce qu'Harry a vécu en multipliant par mille.

-Cela devrait suffire.

Après quoi, il le déstupéfièrent et s'en allèrent rejoindre Harry à Poudlard.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

J'espère avoir autant de commentaires que pour le précédent chapitre !

Merci à tous, et bonne nuit !

Bisous ! **Love** :3


	29. Enfermement cérébral

Bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser de ce retard les amis, mais j'arrivais pas à le finir.

Ne vous attendez ceci dis pas à un prochain chapitre d'ici au moins jusqu'au 26, parce que... Bah, ça ne me coute rien de le dire : le 24 ça fera neuf ans que maman est décédée, j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire donc.

_**CyrilloDuprat**_ : Je suppose donc que c'est à cause du point.

_**T-Hime**_ : Merci pour ton soutien, il est toujours le bienvenu !

_**Seselova**_ : Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est les vacances pour tout le monde ! Et merci pour ce beau commentaire ! :D

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Merci !

_**JujuDrake**_ : Eh bien, tu vas rire : moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va tourner !

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Sans doute que le Doloris était trop doux, mais je trouve que dans la main de Severus, il est juste parfait, surtout avec ses valeurs personnelles. Merci à toi pour ton aide ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Harry s'en remettra ! Il aura encore droit à une petite épreuve avec cette histoire, puis ce sera tout :)

_**Zeugma**_ : Eh vi, et Severus sera là pour lui !

_**AliciaAnaesia2312**_ : Tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain !

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, je vous aime fort ! Je suis aussi super contente que cette fiction marche bien ^.^

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 29 :

Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, faisant ainsi sursauter Pomfresh qui se retourna vers les nouveaux venus.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? Demanda calmement Albus.

Poppy les regarda tour à tour avant de murmurer quelque chose, l'air profondément bouleversée.

-Albus... Il s'est fait violé, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence de plomb prit place dans la pièce alors que Severus se mit à l'écart afin de laisser les deux derniers parents du garçon avancer vers celui qui était dans une sorte de coma. Il aurait voulu rester près de lui afin de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais... Ce n'était pas sa place. Lui qui n'avait même pas su le protéger convenablement et qui avait faillit à ses promesses qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas, qu'il n'aurait pas à revivre ce genre de chose.

Le vieil homme hocha sombrement la tête en jetant un petit regard en coin à Severus qui, soudainement, venait de passer la porte pour se terrer dans ses appartements.

Cependant, la bonne nouvelle fut que, niveau physique, le garçon s'en remettrait. Il faudrait reprendre une alimentation liquide, le temps que son anus cicatrise convenablement, en plus des soins, des baumes et tout l'attirail nécessaire.

Pour le mental, ceci dit, Pomfresh était moins positive. Le garçon s'était renfermé sur lui même et se disait sans doute qu'il était encore là-bas, avec ces horribles moldus. Il n'avait réagit à aucune de ses tentatives pour le réveiller, même une gifle n'avait rien fait. Elle était dépassée là dessus.

Le directeur, sachant son protéger entre de bonnes mains, prit la direction des cachots afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec l'homme.

Il frappa d'abord à la porte, puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, utilisa le mot de passe et entra. Il trouva Severus avachit dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu en main.

-Severus, vous ne devriez pas être ici, il a besoin de votre soutien.

-Mon soutien, ricana-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Je lui avais promis. Décidément, fit-il en avalant une seconde, je ne suis pas vraiment bon quand il s'agit de promettre quelque chose !

D'abord, Lily. Il lui avait promit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il l'avait vendue au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ensuite, toujours à Lily. Il avait juré qu'il protégerait son fils.

Et pour finir, à Harry, à qui il avait dit qu'il ne retournerait plus là-bas.

L'homme finit son verre et s'en resservit un autre. L'alcool lui brulait la gorge, mais il s'en fichait. Le mal physique lui permettait de combattre le mal mental.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Severus ! Je sais que vous aimez le garçon !

Ledit Severus ne tenta même pas de nier.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? À part lui faire plus de mal encore ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Il se trouvera une belle demoiselle ou un beau jeune homme et il m'oubliera !

Albus tenta une dernière chose.

-Il n'oubliera jamais _les bons moments_ qu'il a passé en votre compagnie. Espérons seulement qu'il s'en _souvienne_...

Après cette phrase, il sortit des appartements privés de son professeur et prit le chemin de son bureau, attendant que l'homme comprenne le sens de sa phrase...

Quant à Harry, il était plongé en lui-même, comme prisonnier. En fait, oui, il était vraiment prisonnier, mais de lui même ! De ses propres souvenirs, de ses propres sentiments. Chaque seconde, il voyait Ombrage lui dire que Severus venait de se faire embrasser, que le seul espoir qu'il avait envers la personne capable de l'aider venait de partir en fumée. Il sentait leurs mains, leurs doigts autours de lui, sur lui... Et ce liquide chaud qui coulait au sol... Si rouge...

Il vivait un cauchemar sans fin.

Des heures durèrent sans que rien ne change. Les parraines d'Harry étaient partis, recevant la promesse de les tenir au courant sur la situation. Severus tombait de fatigue, mais se refusait à dormir à cause de sa culpabilité et, avouons-le, d'une bonne cuite !

C'est sûr qu'avaler une vingtaine de Whisky-Pur-Feu sans manger n'était certes pas une bonne idée.

Néanmoins, il finit pas s'endormir et se mit à rêver d'un Harry lui en vouant, d'un Harry étendu dans son sang, d'un patronus en forme d'Harry,...

Tout était tourné vers le garçon à la cicatrice.

C'est là que l'homme émergea de son sommeil ( NDLA : il est 3h du matin quand j'ai écris ceci, je devrais m'y plonger, moi aussi, dans le sommeil ! Surtout quand j'écris ce mot « saumeil » hum hum... ) d'un seul coup. Il envoya valdinguer son verre à moitié vide – ou à moitié plein, tout dépend du point de vue – sur le sol en se levant et vit quelques chaudrons en or voler autour de sa tête avant de devoir se rasseoir.

-Plus jamais boire..., grimaça-t-il en se tenant la tête.

Il envoya à la suite un Accio sur une fiole d'anti gueule de bois et un Tempus et, après avoir ingurgité la potion et ainsi avoir récupéré un peu de sa concentration, il fut heureux de constater qu'il était sept heures, soit, l'heure à laquelle il se levait les jours de cours – bien qu'il ne commence ceux-ci qu'à huit heures.

Il réajusta ses habits d'un coup de baguette et sortit de ses appartements...

Bon, il ne devait pas être encore bien réveillé, parce qu'il se prit la porte menant au couloir, et ce, en pleine tête !

Après ce petit moment de solitude durant lequel il maudit toute la génération Potter durant des siècles et des siècles ( NDLA : Spoiler : suite que j'aurais dû mettre : « ne se doutant pas qu'il en ferait partie... » ) il se rendit le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Poppy au chevet du lion.

-Ah, bonjour, Severus, bien dorm... Je ne poserai pas la question au vu de votre air d'ours mal léché... Ou devrais-je dire mal lavé ? On dirait une serpillère trempée ! Severus la Serpillère ! On marquera ça sur votre tombe ! Ricana-t-elle.

Peu importe l'occasion, elle pourrait se trouver face à Voldemort qu'elle se foutrait encore de lui !

-Eh bien, je me ferai une joie de marquer sur la votre les initiales de la phrase « Infirmière Tellement Idiote Et Inutile Que Même Son Miroir Ne Veut La Rafraichir » ! Soit, ITIEIQMSMNVLR !

Avant qu'elle ne réplique quoique ce soit, Severus l'interrompit en demandant des nouvelles du garçon.

-Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre d'attitude...

-Incompétence, songea l'homme.

-Donc, je ne sais rien faire pour lui. Avez-vous une idée ?

-Heureusement pour le monde sorcier, oui, car ce n'est pas avec vos soi disant compétences que le Golden Boy s'en sortira !

Piquée à vif, mais nullement énervée, l'infirmière pointa sa baguette sur son collège et prononça un vague son avant que la victime ne sorte un rapide Protego.

-Je m'en souviendrai, Severus la Serpillère, je m'en souviendrai !

-Euh... Pardonnez-moi ?

Ce matin-là, Padma Parvati ne comprit pas pourquoi Severus Rogue lui envoyait un regard purement effrayé et que Poppy Pomfresh était, de son côté, très heureuse. Cependant, elle se fit la promesse de dire à sa soeur le surnom de la bête des cachots...

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas que dans neuf jours, je reprends les cours, donc il y aura** NETTEMENT** moins de chapitres, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais ! Aux prochaines vacances, je recommence !

Bisous les amis ! **Love** :3


	30. Une histoire de Patronus !

Bonsoir !

Eh bien, j'ai dérogé à la règle, et j'ai écris le chapitre 30 :)

Bien que cette journée fut une belle merde – désolée l'expression – j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous aimerez autant que je l'aime :)

_**Tezuka**_ : Tutoiement ! X-x Mais merci :)

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Voici la résolution du problème !

_**Zeugma**_ : C'sûr que se saouler à coup de coca, ça aurait été plus dur xD Et ce n'est pas Merlin, mais j'adore l'ennuyer :D *-* Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Et moi je l'adôreuhhh ! **Love**

_**JujuDrake**_ : J'ai adoré ce surnom ! D'ailleurs, je pense que Harry va bien rire quand il l'apprendra !

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Suis-je la seule à avoir hâte d'être la rentrée ? Oô

Merci à tous !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 30 :

Seulement, une sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour sauver ce foutu garçon qui hantait ses rêves – avait-il le droit d'appeler cela des cauchemars ?

Lançant un Tempus – encore un – devant le regard incrédule de l'infirmière, il soupira. Il ne devait pas être très réveillé la première fois, car il était 8h15, soit, le début des cours. Ou alors le temps était passé vite ?

Dans tous les cas, un dilemme se présentait à lui. Soit, il tentait ce qu'il voulait tenter sur Harry, le mettant ainsi sans aucun doute en retard, surtout qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps cela pouvait durer, soit il essayait plus tard et laissant ainsi le garçon en proie à ses démons.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Harry ? Cours ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Harry ? Ses cours ? Harry ou ses cours ? Ses cours ou Harry ? Le garçon qu'il appréciait ou essayer d'instruire des cornichons sans cervelle juste bon à enlever des points ?

Le pour l'emportant, il fit demi tour afin d'aller donner cours aux troisièmes Poufsouffle/Serpentard sous le regard incrédule de l'infirmière.

( NDLA : Ahah, vous y avez cru, n'est-ce pas ? Je rigole, bien évidemment, Harry est plus important pour lui que ses cours.

Severus : En êtes-vous sûre, Lady Arianna ?

Lady A : Pour le bien de ma fic, sans conteste ! )

Le pour l'emportant, il envoya bouler ses cours aux pâquerettes – ou à Voldemort, ça dépend s'il est libre – se fichant ainsi totalement de sa réputation – toute façon, après la venue des Aurors, il ne pouvait même plus aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous peine de ne pas revenir vivant – et sortit sa baguette de sa manche sous le regard interrogatif de l'infirmière. Il lui demanda de se reculer un peu, l'informa du fait que ça pourrait prendre quelques temps et se retourna vers la forme allongée. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le garçon. Il n'était plus maigre comme quand il l'avait récupéré la première fois, mais il était mince. Encore quelques semaines de bons repas, et il serait plus jolis au regard – pas qu'il ne le soit pas là, mais il le serait encore plus.

Heureusement, Severus l'avait vite envoyé auprès de Poppy, donc tous les coups et mutilations avaient été soignées. Il ressemblait presque au garçon qu'il était i peine trois jours.

Ne voulant pas retourner dans ce genre de pensées le culpabilisant, il leva sa baguette et lança un puissant _Legilimens_ sur Harry.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faillit vomir de la même manière que le sale cabot faisant office de figure parentale au gamin s'il n'avait pas eut toutes ses maitrises ainsi que ses années de « pratique de voyeurisme de ce style de fantaisie » comme il disait en parlant de viols collectifs où il jouait souvent le rôle de spectateur contre son gré.

Étrangement, il n'entendait ni les sons que faisaient ces horribles personnes lorsqu'ils le pénétraient en faisant claquer leur ventre sur ses jambes ni les ricanements incessant de cet affreux bonbon rose.

Non, ce qu'il entendait résonnait en lui comme un vieux disque rayé et le bloquait au sol.

« Severus est mort. »

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, il comprit la situation et ragea une nouvelle fois contre Ombrage.

Malgré la répugnance qu'il éprouvait à voir ces moldus s'enfoncer dans le tendre corps de son élève, il se força à s'avancer vers ce dernier pour tenter de le sortir de ses pensées.

-Harry ? Murmura-t-il en se mettant près de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le garçon sursauta en levant un regard embrumé vers le nouveau venu.

-Severus... Mort... mort... mort...

-Non, Harry ! Je suis là, c'est vrai, je suis vivant !

-Non... non ... mort...

L'homme tenta encore de lui faire entendre raison avant de se résigner et d'arrêter le sort, retournant dans le « vrai temps ».

-Alors ? Demanda immédiatement la femme se trouvant à ses côtés.

Il n'était partit que dix minutes. Il fit non à l'infirmière qui comprit immédiatement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il faudrait une autre idée pour sortir le garçon de là.

Légèrement dépité, il se dit que peut-être, Albus aurait une idée. Sans doute idiote, mais il en aurait une, lui !

Désormais, il se fichait totalement du fait qu'il était en retard ou une autre idiotie du même style. Une seule chose importait : sauver Harry !

( NDLA : j'ai pensé à stopper là, mais non, je suis gentille :D )

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se stoppa dans sa « marche » - course sonne plus juste – et fut heureux qu'il n'y ait personne pour voir son air totalement éberlué. Que cela voulait-il dire ? C'est vrai, quand Albus le lui avait dit hier, il n'avait pas réagis plus que ça, mais maintenant qu'il était sobre et reposé, ça lui sautait à la figure comme une chocogrenouille ! Oui, il aimait Harry Potter, lui, Severus Snape.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge et il reprit sa route en se recomposant un visage neutre.

-Albus, dit-il lorsqu'il fut dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il fut assit face au regard pétillant dudit Albus. Je sais que vous avez une idée pour sauver Harry. Dites-la moi.

Ce n'était même pas une demande cordiale, mais presque un ordre. Néanmoins, l'homme à la barbe affichait toujours un air amusé.

-Bien, Severus. Mais à une condition.

L'homme en noir – pendant l'année – se retint d'envoyer une fiole entière de Véritaserum dans le gosier citronné du vieux citronnier... Pardon, dans le vieil homme. Il resta extérieurement neutre et demanda la condition.

-Dites à Harry que vous l'aimez. Il aura besoin de vous plus que de n'importe qui d'autre !

-D'accord. Maintenant, l'idée pour le sauver.

Il n'aurait qu'à pas le faire et tout...

-Jurez-le, Severus. Je connais la ruse des Serpentards, mais je connais aussi leur loyauté.

... n'irait pas bien. Évidemment, ce vieux fou avait encore un tour dans son sac !

Après des minutes de silence, voulant faire plier son mentor, Severus abdiqua et hocha la tête en jurant qu'il le ferait.

-Vous n'avez pas fait attention à ce que je vous ai dis hier : Il n'oubliera jamais les bons moments qu'il a passé en votre compagnie, espérons seulement qu'il s'en souvienne. Cela ne vous dit rien ?

-Dois-je aller chercher le sérum de vérité pour que vous vous dépêchiez à me dire tout, vieux sénile ? Grogna l'homme en faisant mine de se lever.

-Non, non, ça ira Severus. Je parlais du Patronus, qui est capable de...

Il finit sa phrase dans le vent. Dès que le maitre des potions avait entendu le mot « Patronus » il était partit.

-... faire revenir les meilleurs moments dans une vie... Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà, ricana-t-il tout seul.

-_Expecto Patronum_ ! Cria Severus en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, devant Harry, ne prenant pas garde aux gens qui y étaient.

Il vit la merveilleuse biche sortir de sa... En fait, non, ce n'était pas une biche, mais un cerf !

Avant que le sortilège n'ait pris fin, il eut une vilaine pensée.

-J'ai le même patronus que James-foutu-chiant-Potter !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Hum, que c'est bon ! 30 CHAPITRES ! Je suis juste fière de moi ! Surtout que ce sera au moins aussi long !

Alors, vous aimez ?

Reviews ?

Bonne nuit les lapins !

Bisous **Love** :3


	31. Soin de l'inconscient

Bonjour mes lapinous chéris ! Comment vous allez ?

Alors, bientôt la rentrée ? Vous commencez quand, vous ?

Voici le chapitre 31, j'espère que vous allez aimer la fin, niark niark niark !

Stormtrooper2 : Bien évidemment ! Et sans doute plus si affinité, niark ! :D

T-Hime : Je peux te dire qu'il va faire le tour de Poudlard et que certaines maisons vont vite perdre des points :D Merci !

JujuDrake : Mais, voyons, tous mes chapitres sont bizarre, vu que JE suis bizarre ! :D C'était surtout un chapitre de transition, sans moment clef autour duquel le chapitre se forme. Là, par exemple, le moment clef, c'est le sauvetage d'Harry, tu vois ?

Harry Severus Potter Snape : Tu connais Sev, c'est pas un grand romantique hein ! Mais bon, il lui dira à sa façon ^.^

Zeugma : ... Je ne suis pas si tordue que ça, quand même... XD Merci pour ton commentaire !

Jean-Roger : Non, non, tu m'en as bien mis un seul de commentaire :) Eh bien la voici la suite !

Suzette91 : Une nouvelle tête, chouette ! Merci ! Voici la suite ^.^

Merci à tous, je suis contente de voir à quel point ma fiction vous plait ! Bisous, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 31 :

Severus laissa le sortilège fonctionner quelques minutes afin d'être sûr que ça marche vraiment et finit par l'arrêter. Il était légèrement épuisé, mais il se contenta de lancer un sort d'intimité afin que la jeune Parvati encore présente dans l'infirmerie ne soit encore plus curieuse qu'à l'habitude. De toute façon, peu importe la fatigue, peu importe la douleur dans sa tête, il devait y arriver. Pour Harry.

-_Legilimens_ ! Dit-il distinctement.

Il y eut la sensation familière d'une sorte d'aspiration puis il se trouva dans le « rêve » du garçon, près de son âme. Le garçon n'était plus dans sa chambre piteuse du quatre Privet Drive, mais dans un lit. Dans son lit. Dans leur lit, en fait.

Severus se souvenait de ce moment. C'était quand il était rentré tard de la Chambre des Secrets. Était-ce donc le meilleur moment que le garçon avait en lui ? Une simple nuit en sa compagnie ?

Après un vague sourire, l'homme se donna une gifle mentale et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Là, le jeune homme à la cicatrice dormait toujours et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Son professeur ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser un doigt le long de sa mâchoire dans un geste qui se voulait tendre. Il était clair que Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre, ça, tout le monde pourrait le confirmer ! Cependant, étrangement, avec ce foutu gamin, sa perception du monde ainsi que sa manière d'agir avait un peu changé. D'ailleurs, comme pour le prouver, dans le bureau d'Albus, l'« ancien » Severus aurait déjà quitté les lieux depuis longtemps et n'aurait pas attendu à ce que son directeur lui donne un indice sur la façon d'aider le garçon.

Le léger touché sur sa peau réveilla Harry qui prit une minute pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien, au chaud, et il avait comme la sensation de se sentir aimé. Doucement, il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Enfin, il les ouvrit tous les deux mais n'y vit pas plus clair. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir était cette silhouette connue et sombre qui était assise à ses côtés. Toujours aussi lentement, de peur de briser ce moment de calme après l'horreur dont il venait de sortir, le balafré tendit une main vers la petite table de nuit afin d'y récupérer ses lunettes lui permettant enfin de savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Malheureusement, le répit fut de courte durée car, dès l'instant où les verres de sa monture l'aida à reconnaitre les traits du visage habituellement si dur – bien que moins depuis quelques temps – de l'homme qui l'avait aidé, soigné et qui était mort pour lui, la dure réalité reprit le pas et le décor changea radicalement. Harry fut, en moins d'un instant, de retour sur les lieux de ses sévices et Severus qui était auparavant assit sur le lit, tomba sur le sol froid de la chambre de son protégé.

-Pas encore ! Râla-t-il tout haut.

Il avait été presque sur le point de faire sortir le garçon de son mal être intérieur et voilà que tout recommençait ! Enfin, il y avait eut un peu de soulagement grâce au _Patronus_.

Mais cette fois, il ne repartirait pas sans Harry ! Il n'en était pas question ! D'un pas rageur il se dirigea vers la cage se trouvant à la place du lit miteux d'avant et expulsa les horribles moldus d'un vague geste de la main. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des souvenirs !

Soudainement, l'espion songea au fait d'envoyer un _Oubliette_ à la pauvre victime qu'était Harry, mais il se ravisa en se disant que ça ne l'aiderait en rien. Comme disent les moldus « C'est reculer pour mieux sauter » !

N'ayant plus ces hommes immondes souillant le corps du garçon, Severus put réfléchir un peu mieux. Il s'approcha d'Harry et voulut le détacher de ses liens. Voulut, oui, car Harry était tellement ancré dans l'abysse de ses souvenirs que celui-ci ne pouvait être défait par quelqu'un d'extérieur, comme Severus. Seul lui pourrait s'en défaire. Dans un sens, c'était même étrange. Il avait pu faire partir ces hommes, mais pas le chaines... Sans doute avait-ce un sens caché ? Peut-être même que c'était parce que l'endroit était celui où Dolorès lui avait apprit pour Severus.

-Harry ? C'est moi, Severus.

Autant être clair directement.

-Non... mort... Severus... mort...

Encore cette litanie incessante et énervante. Il le saurait s'il était mort par Merlin ! Il en serait même le principal au courant.

-Monsieur Potter, ma patience a des limites, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous expliquer que, non, par Salazar, Merlin et tout autre puissance que je connais – et que je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs –, je ne suis pas mort !

L'ex-mangemort eut néanmoins la joie de constater qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'autres paroles du même style. Peut-être qu'en effet, le Patronus avait fait du bien au gam... au jeune homme – il fallait qu'il se décide à appeler Harry comme étant un « jeune homme » et non comme un « gamin » s'il ne voulait pas se faire l'effet d'un pédophile en puissance.

-Harry, reprit-il plus doucement. Je t'assure que je suis vivant. Albus m'a fait sortir des cellules du Ministère et ont est venu te chercher, tes parrains, moi et le directeur. Je sais que cette folle d'Ombrage t'a dit qu'on m'avait embrassé, mais je t'assure que non.

Cette fois, Harry redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, onyx, de l'homme. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, mais Severus eut la conviction que parler l'aiderait à le faire sortir de sa torpeur et de son cataclysme intérieur.

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Ça fait deux jours que tu es ainsi. Je t'ai dis qu'on t'avait sauvé, tu es à Poudlard maintenant. Dans ton propre lit de l'infirmerie. C'est Albus qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser le Patronus pour t'aider.

Dans sa barbe inexistante, il murmura quelque chose du genre « En échange de quelque chose, évidemment ! Cet homme aurait dû aller à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor ! »

Là, avant de relever le regard vers celui ressemblant tant à sa feu meilleure amie, il cru rêver en entendant un murmure.

-...Quoi ? Quel... échange... ?

Enfin ! Les premières paroles !

-Pas maintenant. Bon, on rentre ?

Severus Snape ou l'art de changer de conversation quand ça lui chante ! Cependant, le « Non » d'un ton nettement plus catégorique que les autres paroles eut le don de lui couper net la voix.

-Non ? Comment ça « non » ? Tu te fiche de moi ?

Et c'est là qu'Harry avoua ses tourments.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas réel, mon Sevy, sourit-il doucement face au surnom employé. Tu n'es qu'une création que mon esprit utilise pour tenter de me faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Ou alors tu es Voldemort et tu m'envoie des visions. Si je décide de rendre les armes et de revenir dans le monde réel, je sais que je serai à nouveau avec... avec... avec _eux_...

Severus voulait se taper la tête contre le mur mais se reprit à temps : après tout, les murs étaient le cerveau d'Harry, s'il lui faisait mal, ça n'allait pas l'aider !

Encore plus énervé de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, l'homme en noir s'avança vers le garçon et voulut, malgré qu'il sache que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, détacher Harry de ses liens.

-Bon sang, mais aide moi, un peu ! Grogna-t-il avec un ton où pointait légèrement le désespoir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Tu n'es pas réel, Severus, tu es...

-Bien sûr que si, je suis réel !

Cette fois, c'en était fini. Il voulait une preuve comme quoi il était réel, eh bien il l'aurait ! D'un geste aussi brusque que son humeur, il prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses doigts fins et s'abaissa pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Après quelques minutes, il se détacha, toujours aussi énervé.

-Je suis réel ! Tu es dans un souvenir, ce que tu sens est simplement ce que ton esprit se souviens ! Mais ce qu'il ne t'es jamais arrivé, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir ! Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé, tu as sentit mes lèvres contre les tiennes ! Je suis réel !

-Je...

Après cela, l'homme put voir le plus jeune ouvrir de grand yeux surpris et il sut qu'il venait enfin de comprendre la réalité. Sans qu'il n'ait put faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Severus se sentit éjecter hors de l'esprit du garçon d'un mouvement violent. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il se rattrapa au dossier du lit.

Quand il posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent, il plongea contre son gré dans deux orbes émeraudes qui le regardaient doucement. À l'intérieur baignait un mélange de soulagement, de surprise, mais rien s'apparentant à du dégout.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

KYAAA :D J'avoue avoir hésité à mettre le baiser. Mais c'était soit ça, soit une gifle et une bonne engueulade. Puis je me suis dis que je préférais le bisou car ce n'est pas en criant et en s'énervant sur Harry que ça allait changer et aider le pauvre gamin ! Donc, wala !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? =P

Reviews ?

Bisous ! **Love** :3


	32. Sentiments révélés

Rebonjour les lapinous chéris ! Je suis inspirée soudainement, pour vous sortir deux chapitres en l'espace de quelques heures !

Je vois que vous avez aimé le bisou ! Eh bien, spoile, en voici un second ! Mais un peu plus triste là...

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Hum... Peut-être que je pourrais planifier ça, mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je le ferai, mais peut-être ! Merci à toi !

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Je crois qu'Harry a la faculté de s'en sortir tout seul. Il est fort. Pour Severus, il a finalement comprit qu'il était vivant, donc là, plus de problème. Il sait que c'est à cause de Dolorès.

_**T-Hime**_ : Ahah, tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein ! :D Voici la suite :)

_**Suzette91**_ : Je fais toujours ça, je préfère. Oui, mais c'est moins romantique ! Niark ^.^

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 32 :

Poppy apparut alors, rompant leur échange visuel. La femme avait placé un sort d'alarme sur Harry afin de la prévenir si quelque chose se passait. Vu qu'il s'était réveillé, le sortilège s'était enclenché et elle s'était dépêchée de venir voir le garçon. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Severus devant le lit de la victime.

-Harry, vous êtes réveillé ! S'extasia-t-elle en lui lançant une volée de sort de diagnostique. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-...Hum... Bien, je suppose.

-Il ment, il va mal. Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille, Poppy, sérieusement ? S'énerva Severus.

Oui, il était énervé. Il aurait dû être soulagé, heureux, de voir le garçon ! Mais non, il était énervé. Oh, pas contre l'adolescent, mais contre lui-même. Il avait cédé à sa panique, lui qui était toujours maitre de lui-même, et l'avait embrassé. Par Merlin, comment n'avait-il pas eu plus de self-contrôle ?! Il de détestait pour ça, et il détestait le gamin pour lui faire perdre ses moyens.

-Severus la Serpillère, vous vous calmez sinon je dis à Harry qu'à son âge vous... !

-Oui, ça va ! La coupa-t-il juste à temps.

Il savait bien ce qu'elle allait dire ! En fait, la femme-dragon avait un dossier entier qu'elle nommait « Les frasques de Severus Snape » et ce n'était pas toujours très glorieux ! Notamment la fois où elle l'avait trouvé en costume de soubrette dans l'infirmerie en train de lui avouer son amour ! Évidemment, les Serpentards étaient très réfléchis et, après avoir joué à un jeu d'adolescents, Severus avait perdu et avait reçu un gage qui avait été celui-ci. Bien entendu, l'infirmière avait pris une photo et l'avait fait chanté avec cela pendant quelques années.

Un petit ricanement coupa leurs pensées respectives. Au moins, le jeune homme n'était pas totalement brisé, ou était-ce une « séquelle » du sortilège capable de repousser les Détraqueurs ?

Tournant sur lui-même de cent quatre-vingt degrés, Severus se dirigea vers la porte pour aller donner un cours ou deux, histoire de se défouler, quand on l'arrêta.

-Severus ?

Il se stoppa dans sa marche et tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir le garçon qui s'était un peu relevé sur ses coussins et attendit la suite.

-Merci pour tout. Et je n'oublie pas.

Bien que Poppy n'ait rien comprit du tout à l'échange, Severus, lui, sut à quoi les paroles se rapportaient. La dernière phrase correspondait à ce qu'Albus lui avait demandé de dire à Harry, même si, à ses yeux, aucune parole n'avait à être prononcée, mais soit.

.

.

-Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, miss Parvati ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous dire que ce n'est pas dans cette droite-là mais dans l'autre qu'il faut tourner ? Êtes-vous si irréfléchie pour comprendre ce simple fait ou bien le seul but que vous ayez dans votre vie est de vous rendre ridicule ?

Severus s'amusait comme un petit fou... Du moins, après avoir été très énervé ! Rien que sur le trajet de l'infirmerie à sa salle de classe – où il avait promptement renvoyé Albus qui n'avait, semblait-il, jamais donné cours – qui n'était pas bien long, rappelons-le, il avait entendu plein de chose, dont le fait qu'il était « ami-ami » avec Harry Potter, que ça devait sans doute être une ruse pour l'attirer dans ses cachots, le découper en ingrédients pour potions et la faire boire à Voldemort ! Et il y eu un petit idiot qui eut la mauvaise chance de dire quelque chose à son copain – ce qui lui avait valu un mois de retenue.

« J'ai entendu Padma dire que Pomfresh l'avait appelé « Severus la Serpillère ». Ce serait plus « La Serpillère Graisseuse » si tu veux mon avis ! »

Depuis, les Gryffondors avaient perdu, en moins de la demi-heure restante, près de cent cinquante points à leur maison.

Heureusement, c'était le dernier cours de la journée et il allait pouvoir souffler un peu, rentrer chez lui, boire un bon Whisky et se reposer dans son lit.

-Severus, venez, l'apostropha Albus. Allons voir Harry. Il parait qu'il veut vous parler.

Ou pas.

Il soupira pour la forme, grogna quelque chose à propos de citrons à la cyanure – Albus l'entendit et se décala doucement un peu plus loin que son collège et sois disant ami – mais il était curieux, alors il suivit son mentor.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, l'homme se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, Harry et lui, et que le garçon avait les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu repartir, mais une drôle de force interne l'obligea à rester. D'un vague geste de la main, il conjura une chaise et s'assit aux côtés du Survivant.

Il lança ensuite un sort de silence sur lui-même – d'ailleurs, il eut une quinte de toux lorsqu'il le prononça – afin de pouvoir parler au garçon sans que celui-ci ne l'entende. Un moyen de se confesser en soi.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'avais promis que tu ne retournerais jamais là-bas, que je te protégerai. Je suis vraiment minable lorsqu'il s'agit de promettre quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et maintenant, tu es là, les cours ont reprit, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ferrai semblant de te haïr, comme avant. Je serai odieux avec toi, comme avant. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, ou tu t'en fiche, peu importe, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. J'ai été mangemort, puis espion pendant des années, et maintenant que j'ai dévoilé ma véritable allégeance, si je retourne vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis un homme mort. Mais peut-être est-ce la solution ? Mourir ? Mourir avant que tu ne te rende compte que tu me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fais subir et de ce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. Mourir sans que tu ne sache que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, autre que de l'amitié ?

Doucement, comme dans un geste d'adieu, Severus se releva de sa chaise, se posta devant le garçon allongé, mit une de ses longues mèches noires derrière une oreille et se baissa vers Harry. Bien plus doucement que les deux fois précédentes, il déposa sa bouche contre celle du Survivant – à bien des choses – et resta là. Il se retira quelques secondes après et murmura un petit « Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Harry Potter ».

Après quoi, il fit partir la chaise, se lança un _Finite Incantatem_ et fit demi-tour pour aller dans ses cachots. Il ne vit pas la personne qu'il aimait ouvrir ses yeux troubler et poser ses doigts tout aussi tremblants sur ses lèvres tout comme il n'entendit pas le « Je crois que moi aussi, mais je vais mourir, alors je ne peux pas » que ce dernier prononça avant d'essuyer une larme qui s'était mise à couler sur sa joue.

Assurément, aucun des deux ne virent la personne dissimulée dans le noir qui partit comme un voleur dans son bureau caché par un faucon de pierre et qui tenait dans ses mains une photo montrant un baiser d'amour véritable. Montrant un baiser qui donnait tout.

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Ce chapitre est un peu plus triste que l'autre, enfin, je trouve. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien pour eux !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, Severus a toussé lorsqu'il a dit le sort pour qu'il puisse parler sans être entendu, donc le sort n'a pas fonctionné ! Et Harry ne dormait pas, il faisait semblant, alors il a tout entendu :) Et c'est bien Albus qui a prit la photo de leur baisé – enfin, du baisé de Severus.

Voili Voilou !

Avez-vous aimé ? Moi oui :) Non, vous n'aurez plus de chapitre aujourd'hui xD Deux, c'est déjà bien !

Review ?

Bisous ! **Love** :3


	33. Sentiments mentaux

Bonjour à tous !

/!\ ATTENTION ANNONCE /!\

Mon livre est enfin sortit ! Il est en vente sur le site Edilivre ! Ceux qui veulent, le lien de ma page facebook est sur mon profil, et à partir de là, il vous sera possible d'y accéder ! Il est aussi possible de lire un extrait sur le site, si ça vous chante...

Enfin, voilà. Merci à tous !

/!\ FIN ANNONCE /!\

Voilà un petit chapitre ;) Les cours ont repris pour moi, et je suis vraiment morte ! Mais vu que je me suis réveillée plus tôt que midi, j'en ai profité :) J'espère que vous aimerez, même si c'est assez... enfin, ça sert plus de « lien » qu'autre chose. Pas vraiment utile en soit XD

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : Eh oui :) Mais non, Albus ne fera pas ça. Il veut que ses deux protégés soient heureux.

_**T-Hime**_ : J'ai toujours imaginé Poppy ainsi en fait, autre que la vieille femme toute gentille :)

_**Jean-Roger**_ : Oh, il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour ça !

_**Zeugma**_ : C'est tout à fait ça :D Mais bon, j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils soient ensemble, donc, c'est un mal pour un bien !

_**Suzette91**_ : Je suis à fond pour le M-Preg, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse « trop », donc je sais pas s'il y en aura. Mais me connaissant, sans doute !

_**TeZuKa**_ : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'avancée dans ce chapitre, malheureusement.

_**SilentShadowHill**_ : Albus est un voyeur :D

_**JujuDrake**_ : Tu me... reconnais ? Oô Et évidemment, Severus est fait pour aller avec Harry ! Je l'ai toujours dis ! Et moi aussi je veux cette photo mdr.

Merci à tous pour ces très belles reviews ! Encore désolée du retard, mais ça va être de plus en plus difficile pour moi d'écrire, je vous le répète !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Chapitre 33 :

Le lendemain, après les cours, Harry ne put sortir de l'infirmerie qu'à cause de l'homme en noir. En effet, si Harry voulait s'en aller de cet endroit de fou ou les gens ne passaient que leur temps à se plaindre de la douleur, il n'y avait qu'une chose: il devait aller dans les appartements de Severus et ce pendant un mois, afin d'être sûr que tout irait bien.

Quand le Survivant fut au courant de la condition, il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il se contenta simplement d'un petit hochement de tête.

En une nuit, le garçon avait changé. Il avait pris quelques résolutions. Severus voulait que tout redevienne comme avant ? Eh bien soit, il en sera fait en fonction de cela. Mais Harry ne voulait plus lui parler, car il avait trop peur des conséquences de ses sentiments si ceux-ci devaient êtres dévoilés. Il ne supporterait pas que Severus meurt vraiment. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'était enfermé sur lui-même lorsque cette saleté d'Ombrage lui avait fait croire qu'il s'était fait embrasser !

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Severus de son ton redevenu froid.

L'homme l'attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie et regardait le plus jeune hocher la tête, toujours sans dire un mot. Après quoi, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les appartements de Severus et ils furent heureux de ne croiser aucun élève. Pareil cas, ceux-ci se seraient sans doute retrouvés en retenue et fait enlevé une bonne centaine de points ! C'est fou comme ces derniers dégringolaient de façon spectaculaire ces derniers temps !

Arrivés chez l'homme, Harry reprit ses « marques » et alla déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Severus qui, de son côté, l'avait suivit. Lorsque le plus jeune voulu ressortir de la pièce, le mangemort l'en empêcha et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux.

Cette phrase avait toujours inquiété Harry. Généralement, quand quelqu'un disait ça, ça voulait dire que l'autre personne avait quelque chose de pas forcément chouette à dire.

Vu ses dernières décisions personnelles, le garçon à la cicatrice ne dit rien, se contentant seulement de regarder devant lui.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais... Il faut que tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé et que...

-Non.

-Tu sais que c'est pour...

-Non.

-Et...

-Non.

Et dire que c'était le premier mot qu'il avait entendu de sa bouche... Pourquoi s'était-il si renfermé sur lui-même soudainement ? Se pouvait-il qu'il... Non. C'était absurde, il s'était mis sous silence, jamais il n'aurait pu entendre sa pseudo déclaration ! Alors quoi ?

-Bien, mais sache que je suis là. Je te laisse ces parchemins sur le bureau si tu veux écrire. Il n'est pas bon de tout garder en sois. Ça ne fait que nous détruire de l'intérieur et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Severus se leva et laissa le garçon méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Espérons que demain, il serait plus bavard.

En songeant à cela, l'homme soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que les deux autres membres du trio d'Or de Poudlard viennent dans ses appartements ? Ah oui... Pour faire plaisir à Harry... Encore et toujours pour Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Il resta toute sa soirée à corriger les premières interrogations de ses cornichons d'élèves n'ayant pas un cerveau plus grand que celui d'une mouche et à penser au garçon qui n'était pas sortit de ses appartements. Il avait appelé un elfe pour qu'il apporte à manger au balafré, mais il semblerait que celui-ci n'ait pas touché à la nourriture. Peut-être que le mois qu'avait accordé Albus au gamin pour se remettre ne serait pas superflu...

Vers onze heures, Severus se décida à aller coucher. Doucement, il rentra dans la chambre, et trouva Harry couché en boule au milieu du lit. L'espion prit sa douche, se mit en « pyjama » et rejoignit son lit. Toujours aussi lentement, il se glissa à l'intérieur des draps et prit calmement, de peur de le réveillé, le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras. Il soupira de bien être et s'endormit instantanément.

.

La nuit fut pénible. Vers quatre heures du matin, Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par le jeune homme qui se débattait, pleurait et hurlait tout contre lui. Instantanément, il prit les choses en main, se mit au dessus du garçon et lui bloqua les membres afin que ni lui, ni Severus ne soit blessé.

-Harry, réveille-toi ! C'est Severus ! Tu es à Poudlard, tu es avec moi ! Ouvres les yeux !

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour le réveiller, et lorsque cela fut fait, le garçon fit une crise de panique qui dura une bonne heure. Alors que l'homme le berçait, bien calé dans ses bras, se balançant de droite à gauche dans une douce litanie, il s'engueula. Il avait totalement oublié de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve ! Quel idiot il faisait...

Ce ne fut que vers six heures qu'ils se rendormirent tous les deux...

Une heure plus tard, il fut temps de se lever pour les cours. Heureusement, c'était vendredi, après, il aurait le week-end pour tenter d'arranger un peu les problèmes qui s'accumulaient dans sa vie. Dans leur vies.

L'homme ne voulut pas réveiller le garçon, alors, au lieu de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il partait donner cours et qu'il reviendrait à midi et à seize heures avec une surprise, il lui laissa un mot qu'il posa sur son oreiller.

Harry se réveilla deux heures après, le temps de récupérer de sa nuit mouvementée. Il se souvenait que Severus l'avait renvoyé chez ses tuteurs et que tout avait recommencé : les coups, les viols, les insultes...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était une famille et une vie normale. Autrement de ça, il était « l'élu », celui qui devait tuer un fou qui en avait après sa peau, il était célèbre pour être orphelin et il était haï par sa seule famille pour avoir hérité quelque chose de ses parents. De plus, maintenant, il était amoureux du seul homme sur terre qu'il ne _devait_ pas aimer !

Sa vie était une merde profonde, disons-le.

Après s'être lavé, il revint dans la chambre et trouva le mot de son professeur. Malgré lui, il eut un petit sourire qui se posa sur ses lèvres et qu'il s'obligea à effacer. D'un vague mouvement de la main, il brûla le mot et se rendit dans le salon afin de lire, le tout sans manger. Il devait apprendre plus de sort s'il voulait emporter l'autre dingue avec lui lorsque le moment serait venu. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il allait mourir. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer l'assassin de ses parents en même temps, si ?

HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS x HPSS

Et voilà ! Un petit chapitre qui nous – enfin, surtout vous quoi – en apprend un peu plus sur le mental d'Harry :)

Vous avez aimé ?

Reviews ?  
Bisous ! **Love** :3


End file.
